Existence
by Kya Fanel
Summary: Suite de ma fic Survie. Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la fin de survie, mais le malheur va a nouveau s'abattre sur notre jeune amie.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilààààààààààààààà

merci à toutes (et tous?) infiniment pour vos reviews de mon dernier chapitre de Survie.

alors voilà la suite!!!!

pour vous mettre dans le bain. Bella a vécu quelques mois depuis la fin de Surive. On se retrouve en quelques sortes à la fin de Tentation mais version modifiée. Le chapitre 1 est dans un résumer des mois qu'elle a passé, un prologue si on veut. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis¨!!!

Kya

* * *

L'été venait à peine d'être entamé. Nous étions fin juin, les examens pour le bac étaient finis, les résultats tardaient à venir, et les vacances approchaient à grands pas. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'aucun malheur ne m'était arrivé. Il est vrai que j'avais vécu des moments pas très drôle.

Il y avait moins d'un mois, nous avions dû faire un voyage d'urgence en Italie avec la famille Cullen. Les Volturis – une sorte de dynastie de vampire - avaient appris mon existence. Les Volturis. Je me souviendrais à vie de ce voyage quelque peu épuisant au milieu d'une horde de vampire non-végétarien où je me sentais une parfaite intruse. Les Cullen avaient été priés d'y aller sans attendre, accompagnés par l'humaine au courant de leur secret. J'avais été très mal à l'aise. J'avais peur qu'à cause de moi, la famille de mon cher et tendre ait des ennuis.

Là bas, je fis la connaissance des trois personnes qui étaient en peinture dans le bureau de Carlisle : Aro, Marcus et Caius. J'avais appris qu'ils avaient chacun un pouvoir spécial comme Edward et qu'ils avaient des compagnons avec, eux aussi, des talents plutôt surprenant, voir horrible.

Les trois vieux vampires, après maintes discussions avaient exigés soit ma mort immédiate – je osais à peine repenser à la réaction d'Edward à ce moment là – soit une transformation en vampire. J'étais assez ravie de la solution B, même si Edward – fidèle à lui-même – était totalement contre.

Nous en avions énormément discuté avec toute la famille. Tout le monde était pour sauf Rosalie et Edward. Rose m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas contre m'accueillir comme sœur mais elle aurait tant préféré choisir d'être humaine à ma place. Edward refusait de me voir ôter mon âme. Cependant, après plusieurs disputes – et plusieurs réconciliations - nous étions arrivés à ce compromis : je devais réussir mon bac. 

Edward émit une autre condition, beaucoup plus surprenante. Un soir, dans ma chambre, il m'annonça qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de ma transformation si j'acceptais de l'épouser. J'avoue qu'il m'avait prise au dépourvu. Je n'étais pas contre, loin de là, j'étais juste effrayée à l'idée d'un mariage. Mes parents s'étaient mariés jeunes et avait fini par divorcés. Je ne voulais pas d'un tel parcours !

Cependant, plus les mois passaient, plus j'étais excitée à l'idée d'épouser Edward. Charlie fut moins content en l'apprenant. Evidement, Edward avait fait sa demande dans la plus bonne et due forme. Il était tellement sérieux et adorable que mes émotions avaient pris le dessus et que je m'étais retrouvée à pleurer comme une Madeleine.

En ce qui concernait Jacob, tout n'était pas toujours rose. Il était vrai que nous nous voyions de temps à autre. Parfois, il tentait de venir me chercher au lycée, mais il a vite abandonné en voyant le regard meurtrier de mon cher compagnon. D'autre fois, j'arrivais à les emmener tous les deux au cinéma. C'était assez rigolo, j'étais la seule à regarder – d'un œil car l'autre était automatiquement posé sur le magnifique visage d'Edward – le film. Mes deux accompagnateurs se fusillaient du regard. Au final, j'avais vite abandonné les sorties à trois, jugées trop mauvaises pour leur santé.

De plus, il y avait ce satané pacte. Jake n'avait pas le droit de dépasser certains terrains, et Edward était interdit aux alentours de la Push. Pourquoi faire simple ?

Cela dit, j'arrivais à octroyer un peu de mon temps à Jake, quand il faisait beau et ensoleillé.

Je refermais mon album photo, en repensant aux quelques mois passés. Malgré les futurs problèmes que j'imaginais – la visite future promise par les Volturis – j'étais heureuse de ma vie.

Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que mon amitié avec Jake ne pourrait être aussi « simple » si les choses tournaient mal.

- Bella ?

Sa douce voix de velours me fit reprendre le cours de ma petite existence. Il me regardait, ou plutôt devrais-je dire : couvait, de son regard incandescent.

- Excuse moi, je rêvassais.

- ça, je l'avais remarqué, se moqua-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que si tu ne te dépêches pas un tant soit peu, nous arriverons en retard chez moi ? 

Je tressaillis, me redressa de mon lit – ce qui signifie quitter quelques minutes son étreinte - et courus dans la salle de bains me faire une petite fraîcheur. Une fois habillée d'un petit haut vert pâle et de ma jupe préférée, je rejoignis mon doux vampire dans ma chambre.

- Tu es.. si..

- Ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai mis, Edward ? Faut-il que je me change ? paniquais-je.

- Tentante… à croquer même !

- Oh ! Zut alors… te gêne pas surtout, rigolais-je

- Même pas en rêve ! répliqua-t-il

Sur un éclat de rire commun, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Charlie somnolait devant la télévision.

- Papa ? Nous partons !

- Oh, Bella ! Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui !

- Parce que, ce n'est pas le cas les autres jours ? le taquinais-je

- Bella ! Firent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Passe un bon Week-end, et sois sages chez les Cullen ! Evite un passage à l'hôpital cette fois !

Charlie partit dans un éclat de rire, accompagné – comme d'habitude – par Edward. Nous avions prévu de passer un Week-end sur deux chez lui. J'appréciais grandement les séjours passés auprès des siens. Je m'imaginais souvent étant l'une des leurs, ce qui avait largement déplu à mon vampire de petit copain quand je le lui avais avoué - de force.

Emmett passait son temps à me taquiner, Rosalie était de moins en moins froide et distante avec moi. Alice était fidèle à elle-même, petit lutin qui sautillait partout. Jasper et moi nous entendions nettement mieux depuis notre retour de Volterra, il était même parfois utile dans mes moments de crise de panique.

Carlisle et Esmée se comportaient comme des parents vis-à-vis de moi. Ils me chouchoutaient mais il leur était arrivé parfois d'hausser le ton. Il arrivait de temps en temps aux enfants Cullen d'oublier que je n'étais pas un vampire et ne retenaient pas toujours toutes leurs forces. Ce qui n'échappait ni à Carlisle et Esmée, ni à Edward. Ce week-end, Esmée m'avais promis de me faire goûter à un de ses fabuleux repas, Jasper et Edward voulaient m'emmener sur un circuit de voiture afin de tester la nouvelle Dodge Viper GTS de Jasper. Alice et Rosalie avaient prévu une partie de chasse entre-elles.

Nous étions à peine arrivé au manoir des vampires, qu'Edward se figea. Je le dévisageai, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Tout le monde était dans le salon. Je fus accueille comme une reine. Alice me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser, Jasper et Rosalie me donnèrent une petite frappe dans le dos – qui faillit me décoller les poumons. Les autres me sourirent simplement, mais je m'aperçus qu'une touche de tristesse trahissait leurs regards.

Ils étaient tous devant la télévision à regarder les infos. Je compris alors pourquoi Edward avait réagit ainsi dans la voiture.

Les images montraient une ville en feu. Pas toute la ville, naturellement, mais plusieurs quartiers. Le cameraman avait même filmé quelques scènes d'horreur. Dans certains lieux, du sang crépissait les murs, des gens hurlaient à la mort, d'autres pleuraient des cadavres. Le commentateur, dont la voix chevrotait quelque peu, annonça que ce phénomène ne concernait que Seattle, et qu'apparemment aucune ville, sauf Ports Angeles, n'avait connu de faits mystérieux.

Edward m'enlaça fortement, comme pour me protéger des images. Moi, je fondais en larmes. J'avais le pressentiment que mes jours heureux étaient bientôt terminés, et qu'un malheur n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

voilààààààààààààà alors j'attends vos reviews

vous inquiétez pas.. l'action arrive ahahah


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tous le monde!!! OMG comme je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu autant de reviews en si peu de temps!!! (je suppose que les vacances scolaires y sont pour quelques choses. avant de répondre au review, j'aimerais déjà m'excuser pour ce chapitre.. je suis pas fière de moi, mais je promets de me rattraper par la suite, alors siouplait.. continuez à me lire!!_

_**Ma chère jumelle** : je suis un peu lente au démmarage' j'espère ne point te décevoir pour ce chapitre là... vivement ton retour!!! (oublie pas mon tit edward hein) bref, je me sens toute.. perdue sans ton avis' mdr sortez les camisoles.._

_**fascinsation20** : ta review m'a fait rougit, moi écrivain? ce serait une faillite pour les libraires' (tu changeras d'avis avec ce chapitre mdr)_

_**Gaia sakura** (enfin.. sakura ce sera plus simple) on a toute les deux l'esprit mal tourné..ahahah.._

_**Happy mad** : j'espère que tu reviendra vite de vacances!!! hé hé. merci pour mon style d'écriture, contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour tes longues review_

_**Delphine**, bienvenu à bord!! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

_**Megane**, **Mayra**, **fanaplume**, **léti1515 **: merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos commentaires!! continuez à me lire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! merci!_

_sofi, ta revies m'a.. interpellée.. pense tu que j'aruais du m'arreter à survie? merci pour ton avis! (meme si je suis curieuse de savoir la raison à ma question mdr)_

_voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2, soyez indulgents.. (j'poste plus vite que d'habitude')_

* * *

- Se sont les Volturis ? demandais-je entre deux soubresauts. 

- Non, les Volturis font tout pour préserver le secret de notre race. Ils ne feront jamais de telles… choses.

Carlisle avait l'air choqué, tout comme le reste de la famille. A ce moment là, tous savaient qu'une sorte de guerre avait commencé. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin des informations avant d'aller s'installer à la cuisine.

Soudain, Alice se figea, le regard lointain. Japer ne perdit pas une seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qu'elle voyait.

- Non !! _Non_ !!! NON !

Si Alice pouvait pleurer, elle se serait effondrée sur la table en larmes. Elle s'agrippait fortement à Jasper et je vis ses lèvres bouger à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour qu'une humaine comme moi puisse entendre un traître mot.

Toute la famille se figea. J'avais beau interroger Edward du regard, mais il resta interdit. Son étreinte se fit plus forte, si bien que mon souffle fut brièvement coupé.

Toujours sans une parole, il me fit sortir de la cuisine et nous montâmes les étages pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ! Vous me faites peur ! Je..

Nous étions assis sur son canapé en cuir noir. J'étais blottie confortablement dans ses bras, malgré la dureté de son corps. Ses doigts ne cessèrent de caresser ma joue comme pour me rassurer. Mais me rassurer de quoi au juste ? Il est vrai que ce que nous avions vu était horrible. De plus, j'avais la désagréable sensation au fond de moi que je n'y étais pas étrangère. Sa voix d'ordinaire de velours, était rauque et triste.

- Bella. Alice a vu Victoria…

- Victoria ?? C'est.. Victoria qui fait tous ce carnage ? le coupais-je.

- Oui. Elle veut toujours venger James. Et elle sait pertinemment que tu es sous notre protection. Vois-tu, elle essaie de nous faire sortir de Forks afin que tu sois sans défense.

- Oh, Edward ! Je suis désolée, je vous cause encore du…

- Bella ! rugit-il. Arrête avec ça ! Pourquoi serait-ce de _ta_ faute ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? éludais-je en soupirant.

- Depuis maintenant, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle. Jour et nuit !

Son regard s'adoucit et son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis descendit et frôla mon nez de ses lèvres marmoréennes avant de prendre les miennes en otage.

Cependant, son baiser m'effraya. Il y avait trop de tension, trop de force dans sa façon de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes - comme s'il était effrayé qu'il ne nous reste que trop peu de temps.

- Edward ? paniquais-je

- M'en voudrais-tu si je t'avouais avoir peur ?

- Bien sur que non, voyons. Comment, vas-tu t'y prendre pour me coller toute la journée ?

- Et toute la nuit, sourit-il. C'est une surprise.

Se moquait-il de moi ? Je détestais les surprises. Elles ne sont jamais à mon avantage. Son sourire en coin me fit l'effet d'un glaçon, il avait quelque chose en tête. Il me regardait, intensément, me prit la main et se leva.

Arriver en bas, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'adresser à sa famille et sorti. Je dus courir pour réussir à le suivre. Il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager – rien de bien étonnant – de sa rutilante Volvo et en un rien de temps nous étions en train de rouler à vive allure sur la route principale.

Mes yeux s'agrandir anormalement quand je me rendis compte où nous allions. J'ouvris la bouche mais il fut plus rapide que moi et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois !

Ses yeux de laves en fusion me couvèrent et je me sentis fondre en rougissant fortement. Je m'enfonçais le plus possible dans mon siège, tentant inutilement de cacher mes pulsations sanguines.

- Content de voir que je te fais encore autant d'effet, se réjouit il. Ces petites rougeurs sont toujours aussi délicieuses.

Nous étions garés devant chez moi. Edward m'aida à descendre de la voiture en me taquinant encore une fois sur la couleur actuelle de ma peau.

Charlie était endormi sur le canapé. C'était seulement à ce moment-là, que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était que très tôt le matin.

Nous nous installâmes à la cuisine en attendant que le Chef Swan décide de se réveiller. Edward et moi discutâmes longtemps de tout et de rien. De ce qui risquait de se passer dans les prochains jours, de se qui était arrivé depuis notre rencontre. J'adorais ses moments. A chaque fois, nous étions surpris de voir que nous murmurions, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Chantonna Charlie

- Bonjour papa !

- Bien le bonjour Charlie !

- Que faites vous déjà là aussi tôt ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta t il.

- Je voulais vous parler d'un petit changement de programme. Annonça Edward.

Edward me demanda de monter dans ma chambre chercher deux ou trois affaires « pour notre petite excursion ». Si j'avais bien lu entre les lignes, il voulait parler seul à seul avec mon géniteur. Ne me faisant pas prier, je l'embrassais furtivement avant de grimper les escaliers.

L'attente dans ma chambre fut interminable. J'étais sur les nerfs, me demandant ce que mon petit-copain avait trouvé à dire. Je me rongeais les sangs à imaginer la discussion. Allais-je quitter Forks ? Quelle était le plan d'Edward ?

Je décidais qu'il était temps que je redescende. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en les retrouvant, tous les deux, mort de rire devant un album photo.

- Mais.. qu'est ce que vous..

Ce fut le choc. Charlie avait osé ressortir les photos de mon enfance ! On m'y voyait pleurant en bas des escaliers de cette maison, en dessous, on me voyait sur la plage de La Push. Sur l'autre page, j'étais déjà plus âgée, je boudais sur le canapé du salon…

- Et là.. là, elle venait de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses, raconta un Charlie hilare.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! répliqua le vampire entre deux rires.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à être fâchée. Voir mon père rigoler ainsi me rendait joyeuse. Quand allais-je à nouveau le revoir plaisanter de la sorte ? Je m'assis à côté d'eux et écoutait les histoires de mon enfance racontées tendrement par Charlie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward décréta qu'il était l'heure d'y aller en prétextant que sa mère nous avait concocter un succulent souper. Mon père me souhaita un bon séjour et de ne pas oublier les pansements au cas où je me blesserais.

Ce n'est que dans la voiture qu'Edward daigna me raconter sa conversation. Il avait raconté que sa famille et moi allions parti en excursion autour de la région quelques jours, voir quelques semaines. Que je ne risquais quasiment rien si je m'écorchait ou cassait quelque chose, vu que Carlisle serait présent. Ce que mon père trouva automatiquement comme une bonne chose. Edward avoua qu'il dût user de pas mal de ruse pour que Charlie accepte mon départ sans trop rechigner.

- Nous voilà donc inséparable pendant quelques temps, Bella.

Je rougis à nouveau – décidemment – et caressa le dos de sa main. Son regard se reporta sur le pare-brise alors que nous rentrions chez lui.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Tu me prendrais pour une folle si je te le disais ! répondis-je en reportant mon regard sur les arbres qui défilait bien trop vite à mon goût.

- Dis moi, c'est si frustrant de ne pas savoir.

- Ahh zut, je ne gagnerais pas cette fois non ? Bon, ajoutais-je après un instant de silences, je me demandais juste si j'étais normale en ce moment.

- Normale ?

- Oui, marmottais-je. Je suis heureuse, avec toi. Mais il y a victoria, ces meurtres. Des gens meurent et moi, je suis heureuse car tu es là.

- Je t'aime Bella ! Et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. me dit il sincèrement.

A midi, les informations n'étaient pas plus réjouissantes. Le soir non plus. Les meurtres doublaient, et de plus en plus de villes en étaient touchées. Une cellule de crise avait même été crées. La journaliste annonça même que le FBI avait pris les choses en mains – ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

Les jours se suivirent. Nous nous amusions souvent dans leur jardin ou dans la forêt avoisinante. J'appréciais même de plus en plus les courses en forêt sur le dos d'Edward. Esmée était plus que ravie de cuisiner des petits plats pour moi, si bien que je n'avais jamais mangé deux fois la même chose.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que je squattais chez les Cullen. Et chaque jour, j'appelais mon père pour prendre des nouvelles et lui en donner par la même occasion.

- Ah, au fait Bella, ne t'inquiète pas si je ne réponds pas dans les prochains jours.

- Pourquoi donc ? Où vas-tu, papa ? m'inquiétais-je

- Nous avons reçu de nombreuses plaintes d'habitants de la région. Apparemment des gens suspects auraient été vus dans les parages.

- Papa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ! C'est mon métier, et je ne risque rien. Nous serons toute l'équipe

Toute l'équipe, tu parles ! Trois ou quatre policiers et deux chiens, rien de bien méchant. Je lui promis d'appeler quand même et que je l'aimais fort. Je lui priais aussi de rester prudent avant de raccrocher, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Toute la journée du lendemain, j'avais harcelé Alice afin de savoir si elle ne voyait rien de grave pour Charlie. Quand je lui posais la question pour la vingtième fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

- Je ne suis pas tranquille, avouais-je

- Bella, j'espère bien être la première au courant si Victoria amène ses fesses dans le coin ! me rassura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais. Néanmoins, je comptais peut-être trop sur elle.

J'étais partie me coucher, après un délicieux repas– carpaccio de bœuf et salade – avec Edward à mes trousses. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Que rien ne pouvait m'arriver de mal tant que nous étions réunis. Nous nous câlinâmes quelques instants avant qu'il ne me repousse légèrement pensant, dur comme fer, que je devais être fatigué et donc devais dormir. J'avais protesté, mais son haleine envoûtante me fit oublier toutes mes répliques et je m'endormis.

Ma nuit fût sans rêve, d'un sommeil de plomb. Je sentis une forte étreinte quand un hurlement lointain se fit entendre. Je me réveillais en sursaut.

- Alice ! criais-je

* * *

_Voilà.. j'avoue que j'ai tenter de me rattraper sur la fin héhé, allez sortez les haches, et lachez vos commentaires a bientot, bisous à toutes!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!!! alors par ce beau dimanche ensoleillé (booo edward n'est pas de sortie...) voici la suite de ma fic!!

alors, comme d'hab, les reviews : Merci a **Fascination120**, **Megane**, **yomenc**'**estMimi**, **mayra**, **Anneso**, **Leti1515**, **la-tit-yuya** (c'est pas grave si tes reviews ont du retard') : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!!!!!

**Happy Mad**, dsl, je t'avais promis ce chapitre pour vendredi ou samedi... bah j'ai un jour de retard' ton supplice prend fin!! bonne lecture! ah.. et je les vois les jurons'

**shadowflora **: Merci pour ta longue reviews!! ehh oui, ou c'est qu'on signe (mais je suis prems ahahh), et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Mei**... Ahhh ma tendre jumelle enfin de retour!! A peine arrivée que je la harcele..ahaha. c'est bien trouvé l'album hen.. j'étais aussi mdr en repensant à la tete de bella en voyant le spectacle..mdr et j'attends toujours mon edo-souvenir! hihi. Merci simplement d'etre là Mei! je t'adore!

Merci à ceux que j'oublie et ceux qui lisent sans poster de commentaire (grrr...mdr)

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.. mais j'avoue, modestement hein, que j'en suis.. assez fière surtout de la fin. N'oubliez pas, c'est la semaine kleenex! (y a un message caché dans cette phrase..mdr) ok j'arrete mes délire et vous laisse lire. a bientot!

* * *

Je m'étais assise sur le canapé trop vite et la tête me tourna. Edward ne m'avait pas lâchée, ses bras enlaçaient ma taille avec tendresse mais fermeté. J'entendis des grognements monter dans son torse, comme si un danger imminent allait surgir de je ne sais où. Je le regardais. On aurait dit que ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose de très loin. Il était figé tel une statue dans un musée.

- Ed..Edward ?

Pas de réponse. Même pas un sourcillement. J'essayais de me relever, mais son étreinte se fit plus forte.

- Edward, il faut que j'aille voir Alice !! Pourquoi a-t-elle crié ? Elle… a bien crié non ? ajoutais-je après un moment de silence.

- On a pas le temps de passer voir Alice, il faut y aller tout de suite !

Ses traits se réanimèrent aussi vite que l'éclair. Il me prit dans ses bras, et avant même que je ne proteste, il me fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Tu me ralentirais. dit il avec douceur.

- Explique moi au moins ! Il y a un problème ? C'est Victoria ?

- Alice n'en est pas certaine, mais…

Ce fût une des rares fois où je vis Edward Cullen gêné et bégayant. Il cherchait ses mots. Il paraissait tellement humain à ce moment là que j'en rougis.

-… Elle pense que… quelque chose s'est passé à Forks.

Il finissait sa phrase tout en dévalant les escaliers. A l'entrée, j'apercevais Carlisle, qui jeta en direction d'Edward un objet argenté que je connaissais que trop bien.

Nous sortîmes et le vampire me balança sur ses épaules tout en prenant le chemin de la forêt.

- Heu… nous ne prenons pas la voiture ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Pas le temps.

- Edward, tu m'inquiètes là. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce portable ? Pourquoi tant de hâte ?

- Alice pense que…Charlie à des problèmes.

Je me figeai. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Des millions de questions s'entrechoquèrent dans ma tête. S'agissait-il d'un accident, ou était-ce plus grave ? Si Edward réagissait si.. brutalement n'était-ce pas mauvais signe ?

- Papa…

- Je cours aussi vite que je peux Bella, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais pour la première fois, c'était beaucoup trop lent à mon goût. Il fallait aller plus vite. Je savais qu'Edward était le plus rapide des Cullen, et pourtant cela ne me suffisait pas.

Je le sentis ralentir grâce au vent qui avait arrêté de me fouetter le visage. Nous étions toujours en forêt. Aucune trace de la route, ni de Forks. Aucune lumière ne traversait ces bois, mise à part la lune, haute dans le ciel.

- Edward ? Qu'est- ce que…

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et je découvris un paysage tout autre. Un corps gisait par terre, celui du coéquipier de Charlie. Inerte. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre après être descendue du dos de mon escorte. Mais, j'ôta aussitôt la main et l'examina. Du rouge. L'odeur m'envahissait déjà et je fus prise de vertige avant même de comprendre.

J'approchais du corps, m'agenouillais et tentais de voir inutilement s'il était encore en vie. Rien. Pas de pouls. Je me relevais, affolée, cherchant mon père. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne m'enfonce plus dans les bois.

- Edward ? Il.. Il faut le retrouver ! Lâche-moi ! m'écriais-je

- Alors suis moi, répondit-il tristement.

Toute ma colère s'évapora au seul son de sa voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait.

Plus loin, il s'arrêta et pris soin de m'enlacer le plus tendrement possible. Devant moi, mon pire cauchemar. Mon père gisait dans une marre de sang à quelques mètres de moi. Me débattant comme une furie, Edward consentit à me relâcher sans pour autant me quitter d'une semelle.

- Papa! _papa_? Tu m'entends? Questionnais-je en m'accroupissant à ses côtés

Ma voix tremblait, j'étais au bord des larmes mais je refusais de me laisser aller maintenant. Je sentis sa main tressaillir.

- Papa! Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie!

- Be.. Bella? C'est.. toi? murmura-t-il d'un faible voix

- Oh, papa, je suis désolée!

- De quoi parles-tu ma chérie?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? éludais-je

- Nous.. avons été... attaqués... par quelques choses...

- Papa...

- Bella, il.. faut que tu.. fuies. Pars avec.. Edwige..

- Edward, papa!

- Ah, oui.. il va bien? Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, le sais-tu?

Il était en plein délire! Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, et ses paupières se refermèrent. Je criais son nom sans arrêt, le secouant afin qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Je voulais encore entendre le son de sa voix.

Malgré mes efforts, mes larmes coulèrent et des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Je sentais la présence d'Edward derrière moi, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Il m'informa que Carlisle était en route, qu'ils allaient tenté de sauver Charlie.

Je m'étais, sans m'en rendre compte, réfugiée dans un brouillard épais. Je n'entendais rien, et rien - mise à part la voix et les gestes d'Edward - ne m'atteignait. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre mon père par ma faute. Nous ne savions pas si l'attaque avait été effectuée par Victoria. Si ce vampire avait osé toucher Charlie uniquement pour m'atteindre, je m'en voudrais à vie. En ce moment, l'envie d'être un vampire, moi aussi, me tenais encore plus à coeur.

Le ténor de mon compagnon me parvint aux oreilles avec une douceur déconcertante.

- Bella? Bella? Charlie te demande.

Je refis surface en un rien de temps. Je sautai sur mes pieds - un peu trop vite pour mon cerveau qui me vit vaciller légèrement - puis couru au chevet de mon géniteur.

Il était d'une blancheur maladive. Des tuyaux étaient plantés un peu partout dans son corps, et l'odeur du sang était limite supportable pour mon nez. Edward, derrière moi, cessa momentanément de respirer.

- Bella, il y a toutes mes économies dans le tiroir de ma commande, dans ma chambre. Sers-t'en pour tes études... ou si quelques choses d'autre te tiens à coeur, ajouta t il après une brève hésitation.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes!

- j'avais économisé depuis ton arrivée à la maison. Je tenais à te faire ce cadeau pour fêter la réussite de ton bac, ma chérie.

-Pourquoi parles-tu au passé!! Arrête ça, tu vas bien, Carlisle s'occupe de toi! Tu vas t'en sortir!

-Bella... soit réaliste..

- J'étais en bien plus piteux état que toi à Phoenix! Tu _dois_ t'en sortir!!

m'emportais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma chérie.. je t'aime... et.. je..

- Je t'aime aussi papa! Alors bats-toi! BATS-TOI tu as compris! hurlais-je en l'empoignant.

- Edward?

- Oui, Charlie? répondit-il tout en s'avançant.

- Tu es un chic type. Rends Bella heureuse, s'il te plait!

- Bien sur, comptez sur moi. Je la rendrais heureuse, j'en fais la promesse.

- Bien... soupira Charlie.

- Papa?

La machine qui mesurait les pulsations cardiaques diminuait. Edward m'enlaça et se figea.

- Papa? _Papa_? PAPA???

Mes cris retentirent dans toute la salle. Carlisle était revenu et posa une main sur mes épaules.

- Papa!!!

Je le secouais si fort que le tuyau fixé à son nez pour l'oxygène s'y enleva.

- Papa!! Non, tu n'as pas le droit! Réveille toi!

La machine émit un son continu, une note longue et interminable. Carlisle arrêta le supplice et le silence se fit.

* * *

Voilàààààààààààààààà alors alors?? perso j'étais toute émotionnée, meme les larmes aux yeux' j'avoue. laissez une tite review pour me dire si 'cétait bien!!!

Que Edward Cullen soit avec nous!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous!!!

alors voici la suite avec du retard.. j'en suis super désolée. J'ai eu une semaine assez chargée, et j'avais du mal à faire ce chapitre. je voulais y mettre le plus d'émotion possible. vous transcrire ce que je ressens. j'espère y être au moins un peu arrivée.

Pour les reviews :

je suis actuellement malade.. rien de bien grave mais juste fièvre, mal de gorge et rhume' donc vu qu'il est déjà 23 :25 j'vais pas faire aussi long que d'habitude.

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews (dont certain il me semble pour la 1er fois.. donc continuer!!!) Je suis heureuse de voir l'effet de mon précédant chapitre.. cela me prouve que c'était pas si nul que je le pensais (meme si j'étais assez fière de ma fin de chapitre). Merci encore! Merci Mei-chan-que-j'adore, de me supporter, merci a ceux qui me lise, à ceux qui commente, a ceux qui ont user leur kleenex a cause de moi. bref, continuez à me lire¨!!

arf.. moi qui voulait pas faire long.. c'est loupé..mdr'

allez à vos lunettes, et bonne lecture!! (et oubliez pas la tite review hein) je vous adore!

* * *

- Maman ! suppliais-je

- Non, Bella, c'est hors de question ! Tu entends ! ragea-t-elle.

Je quittais le salon et m'enfuis en larmes dans ma chambre. Je ne fus pas surprise de _le_ trouver nonchalamment allongé sur mon lit. Son regard, depuis le décès de mon père, transmettait une angoisse permanente. Il leva sa main et me fit signe de venir. Je fondais littéralement quand il agissait ainsi. Je me blottis tout contre lui, contre son torse marmoréen qui me fit frissonner. Il me caressa la joue, balayant chaque goutte d'eau qui s'échappait de mes yeux.

- J'ai si peur Edward !

- Moi aussi, Bella, mais nous allons trouver une solution.

- Oh, zut ! Je ne veux pas la suivre. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je m'en fiche d'être égoïste. Pour une fois… rien qu'une fois, je _veux_ être égoïste et rester auprès de toi, Edward !

- Tu es toute ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas partir si facilement. Même si c'est ta maman.

- En plus, elle décide de me faire ça aujourd'hui !

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Dans moins de trois heures, l'enterrement commencera. Et _elle_ avait décidé que je la suivrais à Jacksonville dès demain.

Mais moi, je voulais rester. Je ne supporterais plus d'être séparée de l'amour de ma vie une nouvelle fois. Ce serait ma mort assurée. Et, il y avait Victoria. Depuis cette tragédie, j'avais pris une nouvelle décision. Je voulais, pour la première fois de ma vie, faire du mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement. A cette pensée, mes poings se fermèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon compagnon.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Bella ?

- Désolée, je.. je repensais à cette…

- Chuuut, me coupa t il en douceur, on en a déjà parlé.

Il me gratifia d'une de ses moues les plus craquantes et me serra encore plus fort. J'en profitais pour laisser mes mains se balader sur ton torse et ton visage. Mémorisant inlassablement chaque micromillimètre de sa magnifique peau d'albâtre. Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous câliner pendant un long instant, jusqu'à ce que midi sonne.

Il était tant que je me prépare. Edward m'abandonna pour rejoindre sa famille. Carlisle m'avait demandé s'il pouvait m'honorer de leurs présences à l'enterrement. J'avais, sans la moindre hésitation, accepté. Il avait tant fait pour maintenir Charlie en vie.

J'ouvris mon armoire et resta, les yeux dans le vide, à la contempler. J'avais tellement pleuré depuis cette nuit là, que je me sentais vidée. Tous les Cullen m'avaient beaucoup soutenue, même Rosalie. Jacob avait même passé quelques heures avec nous sans qu'une bagarre n'éclate. Grâce à eux, j'avais déjà passé le cap de la déprime totale.

- Bella, ma chérie, descends ! On va être en retard ! Nous t'attendons dans la voiture.

Je passais en vitesse à la salle de bain, j'avais une vraie tête de vampire. Peau blanche, cerne violette. Mise à part que moi, je n'avais pas l'air d'une déesse parfaite.

Dans la voiture, maman parlait avec Phil mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mes relations avec Phil s'étaient un peu dégradées. Il soutenait ma mère, mais un peu trop à mon goût.

-Oh, Bella ! m'interpella Phil. J'ai rencontré plusieurs de tes futurs camarades d'université ainsi que tes profs, et je..

- Quoi ? le coupais-je.

- Phil, intervint Renée, nous en parlerons après veux tu ? J'aimerais éviter une nouvelle crise de nerf de la part de ma fille.

Nous arrivâmes à l'église à l'heure. Mais lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, je remarquais que nous étions les derniers à nous asseoir. Mes yeux croisèrent automatiquement ceux d'Edward et cela me rassura.

Le discours du prêtre fut long et très émouvant. Un collègue de Charlie avait aussi pris la parole pour dire à quel point il était un homme respectable, et très attachant. Puis, vient la partie que je redoutais le plus. Toute l'assemblée défila jusqu'au cimetière, à deux pas de l'église. Là, des policiers – sûrement d'une autre ville – formaient deux rangées nettes autour du cercueil.

Ils levèrent leur fusil et une première détonation retentie. Je sursautais violemment et les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux. Une main attrapa la mienne avec douceur. Je sus à son contact froid à qui elle appartenait.

Une deuxième détonation raisonna. Tout mon corps tremblait et je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour que mes sanglots restent étouffés.

Au troisième coup de feu, mes nerfs lâchèrent. Je tremblais. C'en était trop pour moi. Le souffle d'Edward m'effleura la nuque et l'instant d'après un petit brouillard m'envahi. Je murmurais « merci Edward, merci Jasper » et accueilli cette petite trêve avec soulagement.

La fin de l'après midi se déroula dans le jardin de – temporairement – ma maison. Nous avions installé une grande table et y avons déposé quelques petits amuse-bouches. Beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas vinrent me parler. Edward se rapprocha rapidement de moi en voyant arriver Jake, Sam et toute la clique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Il ne m'arrivera rien aujourd'hui, lui dis-je en arborant le sourire le plus sincère que je puisse.

Il se détendit mais resta aussi près de moi que possible. Jake ne put s'empêcher de m'enlacer. Nous discutâmes un moment avant d'arriver au sujet que tout le monde voulait aborder : Victoria.

- Non, Jake ! m'emportais-je

- Il a raison, Bella. Tu es en danger à Forks, me dit calmement Sam.

- Et tu pourras revenir une fois que cette buveuse de sang sera réduite en cendres, ajouta Jakob.

Toute la meute des loups-garous continua de me demander de quitter la ville. Je commençais à monter les tours quand une voix de velours intervint.

- Si je puis me permettre, s'imposa Edward, j'aimerais émettre mon avis.

La plupart des lycans le toisaient sévèrement. Mais personne ne protesta. Je levais les yeux, anxieuse, recherchant un quelconque regard réconfortant, mais le vampire se posta devant moi.

- En ce qui concerne le danger que Bella encoure ici, nous nous en chargerons.

- Ne serait-il pas plus sage qu'elle aille à Jacksonville le temps de…

- Non, Jacob, coupa Edward. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans ? Nous avons fait l'erreur une fois de la croire en sécurité ailleurs. Mais Victoria est tout aussi… sadique que James. Elle utilisera tout ce qui est en sont pouvoir pour trouver Bella !

Je fus estomaquée de voir à quel point il y avait réfléchi.

- Je pense que, le mieux pour nos deux clans, serait la destruction de cette.. Victoria. Carlisle aimerait que nous nous rencontrions pour en discuter, si toutefois, votre meute l'accepte.

Sam s'avança en tendant, d'un commun accord, sa main. Les deux hommes se serrèrent vigoureusement la main avant de se séparer.

Une bonne partie des invités étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que les Cullen, le reste de ma famille, et moi. Je pris Edward a part car je voulais absolument lui soumettre mon idée.

- Edward… Tu sais que les Volturis veulent que je sois transformée..

- Bella !? me coupa t il

- Ou tuée, continuais-je comme si de rien était. Tu sais aussi, que c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

- Quel souhait !

- Parce que, tu penses que vouloir être à tes côtés n'est pas un bon souhait ?

- si, mais pas de cette façon, bouda-t-il.

- Edward… on en a déjà parlé et tu sais mon opinion a ce sujet comme je connais le tien. De plus, tu sais que j'ai une envie folle de me venger de cette sorcière. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus.. judicieux qu'on procède une peu plus vite à ma transformation ? hasardais-je

- « un peu plus vite » ?

- Je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord sous certaine condition, annonçais-je accompagné d'un sourire plein de malice.

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Le vent se leva et fit voleter nos cheveux. Edward respira un grand coup et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

- Ton odeur est toujours aussi délicieuse.

Une étincelle de désire traversa ses pupilles. Je rougis fortement et enfouis mon visage contre lui afin de lui cacher mes rougeurs.

- Bella, je t'ai dis que je procéderais personnellement à ta transformation après le bac, avant tes 20 ans. Donc, il me reste jusqu'à septembre pour honorer ma promesse.

- Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Car les raisons que tu invoques maintenant ne me semble pas les bonnes. Que tu veuilles te damner pour passer l'éternité avec moi, je peux le concevoir. Mais, t'imaginer te battre contre un vampire, ça je ne le peux pas.

- Mais..

-Bella, ma chérie. Si j'accepte de te faire mienne à jamais. Laisse moi au moins te protéger !

Je ne relevais pas. Ce qu'il me disait à cet instant était tellement fort que j'en étais toute bouleversée.

- J'ai fait la promesse de te rendre heureuse, et je compte bien le faire ! me sourit-il

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, puis rejoignirent le reste de nos familles. Le soir arriva rapidement. Nous avions tout rangé, et tout le monde – sauf Edward – avait regagné son foyer.

Nous étions au salon, devant la télé, quand ma mère décida de relancer une certaine discussion.

- Bella, n'oublie pas d'empaqueter toutes tes affaires pour demain, nous partons tôt pour éviter les bouchons, Phil a…

- Maman !?

Je lui lançais un regard glacial. Phil tenta d'intervenir mais ma mère lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

- Edward, dit-elle sans daigner le regarder. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi.

Le concerné se leva et m'entraîna avec lui sur le porche de l'entrée. Je le regardais, l'implorais pour qu'il reste. Mais il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Courage. Je ne serais pas loin si ça tournait mal. Je t'attends dans ta chambre, mais prends ton temps. Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un tout petit peu ?

- Hum, vu comme ta maman réfléchie, je risque d'envenimer les choses.

Nous nous embrassèrent longuement, mais – à cause de moi et de ma tendance à m'emporter – Edward mit fin au baiser et en déposa un autre sur mon front.

- Personne ne nous séparera. Je t'aime Bella !

Sa voix de velours raisonna en échos dans mes oreilles, mon corps et mon cœur. Il se retourna et prit le chemin de l'arbre qui se trouve près de ma chambre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire face à ma mère et à Phil.

* * *

voilààààà. j'voulais aussi dire que j'avais eu des soucis avec ffnet qui m'avertissait pas de vos reviews... et sinon.. voilà j'vais au lit moi' 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou!!! me revoilà!!

j'viens d'écrire tout les remerciements et tou.. et quand j'ai poster.. ffnet n'avait rien enregistrer... arf.. la poisse... j'vais faire plus court..

voilà, donc j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours, j'ai eu un peu moins de reviews que d'hab.. du coup je deviens parano. ça vous plait toujours? ou trouvez vous que je m'éssoufle? voulez vous que je continue? (non, non je ne cherche pas a avoir pleinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn de compliment, je suis très très sérieuse.. j'ai crainte que ça plaise plus...)

**Mei-chan** :merci d'être toujours là, je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi (malgré la distance) je t'adore!

**Shadowflora, mayra, aileen, la-tite-yuya, happy mad** (tiens.. tu fais tes reviews plus court..mdr') : merci infiniment pour vos messages de bon rétablissement... et ça me fait très plaisir et ça me touche énormément de voir que j'ai réussi à vous toucher.

poru les autres lecteurs anonymes..merci de continuer de me lire et de me suivre!!

voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture. (le chapitre est un peu court..dsl)

* * *

- Bella ? appela Renée 

- J'arrive.

Il était temps d'affronter ma maman. Elle m'attendait, avec Phil, au salon. J'aperçus ma mère s'essuyer discrètement les yeux.

- Ma chérie, nous avons remarqué comme tu étais épanouie au milieu de tes amis d'ici. Mais comprends moi. Quelle mère serait capable d'abandonner une deuxième fois son enfant ?

- Maman…

- Tu as passé pratiquement deux ans loin de nous. Et l'épreuve que nous traversons à la suite de la perte de ton père, nous devrions la passer ensemble.

- Je sais.. mais, peut-être que..

- Bella. Je t'aime, et Phil aussi. Nous aimerions beaucoup te voir à nos côtés. Jacksonville et une belle ville, ensoleillée et..

- Ensoleillée, répétais-je morose.

Je ne pouvais imaginer partir dans une ville où le soleil y était constant. Un endroit où je serais certaine de ne jamais croiser de vampire, où Edward ne pourrait vivre. Je baissais la tête, et fut surprise de sentir des larmes me couler sur les joues.

- Bella…

Mais ma génitrice fut coupée dans son élan. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Edward était à mes côtés. Beau, comme toujours, doux et protecteur. Il m'éblouit par son regard ravageur, et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis entièrement désolé, Madame Swan, mais Bella ne peux vous suivre.

- Dis donc jeune homme, ne t'avais je pas demandé de rentrer chez toi ? Tes parents vont s'inquiéter !

- Je vous assure que..

- Il faut les appeler, les prévenir au moins que tu es toujours là, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Edward parlait dégaina son portable argenté et le tendit à ma mère.

- Le numéro est déjà composé, précisa-t-il.

Nous attendîmes en silence. Seules mes battements cardiaques –anormalement haut, comme à chaque fois où Edward était avec moi – retentissaient dans mes oreilles. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur qu'il remarqua rapidement. Il me chuchota que tout ce passerait bien, que Carlisle allait nous aider.

La sonnette résonna. J'esquissais un sourire en me rappelant qu'à une vitesse normale, il fallait bien plus de temps pour faire le trajet de ma maison à celle des Cullen.

Edward se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je remarquait les lèvres d'Edward bouger à une vitesse surhumaine et les regards appuyés de ses parents.

- Oh, rebonsoir, fit ma mère en leur tendant sa petit main.

- Bonsoir, répondirent à l'unisson les Cullen.

La discussion commença. Je me rendis compte, une fois de plus, que j'étais une source d'ennui pour la famille Cullen. Je baissais les yeux à cette idée quand le ténor adorable de sa voix chuchota à mon oreille : « Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si tu culpabilises, je te laisse partir avec ta mère ». Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et remarqua avec soulagement une magnifique moue taquine sur son visage. Je me noyais dans ses yeux caramel tandis que ses doigts frôlèrent à tour de rôle mon menton, mes lèvres, ma joue et mon front.

Je me redressai d'un coup en entendant les paroles de Carlisle.

- Vous comprendrez aisément que Bella est inscrite à l'Université d'Alaska et qu'une fois son bac acquis, elle rejoindra son campus. Il serait fort dommage de bousculer inutilement sa formation, ne trouvez vous pas ?

- Nous l'avons inscrite aussi à Jacksonville, contra ma mère.

- Nous aimons beaucoup Bella, intervint Esmée. Elle fait déjà partie de notre famille. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec nos enfants lors du décès de son père, Charlie. Et nous voulions vous proposé de l'accueillir chez nous aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra.

Les paroles d'Esmée me touchèrent énormément. Cependant, s'ils me laissaient rester jusqu'à ce que je le désirais, ils risquaient fort de m'avoir dans leurs pattes pour l'éternité.

Ma mère resta un moment silencieuse. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle accepte. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda intensément.

- Est-ce ce que tu désires, Bella ?

- Oui, maman. Plus que tout au monde.

- Mais.. vivre avec un jeune homme… à ton âge !

- Si je peux me permettre, Madame Swan, intervint Carlisle, Bella aura sa propre chambre.

Renée fronça des sourcils et regarda Phil. Elle soupira profondément plusieurs fois avant de reprendre parole.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix, dit-elle en souriant. Mais tu as intérêt à me donner de tes nouvelles tous les jours !

- Je te promets que je le ferais au moins une fois par semaine, rigolais-je.

Je me levais et me jeta dans les bras de ma maman. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante de ce sacrifice qu'elle faisait pour moi.

La soirée – ou plutôt la nuit – continua dans la bonne humeur. Edward ne me lâchait plus. Il me chuchotait sans arrêt au creux de l'oreille qu'il était heureux. Ma mère ressortit mes anciens albums, ce qui décrocha en moins un élan de tristesse. Charlie avait fait la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Peu avant minuit, Edward me couva d'un regard qui me fit fondre. Je compris qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller dormir.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le monde, embrassa Edward, et partit dans ma chambre. Je pris mes affaires pour la nuit et me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. La douche était apaisante. J'avais la sensation que le stress de la journée s'évaporait au fur et a mesure que l'eau coulait. Après un assez long moment à mon goût, je me séchais, lavais mes dents, tentais de dompter mes cheveux – sans succès – et m'habilla.

Dans le couloir qui séparait ma chambre de l'endroit où j'étais, je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais la famille Cullen s'en aller. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'entra dans ma chambre et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit, l'attendant. Sans une parole, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla à côté de mon lit, et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonsoir, Isabella Mary Swan.

Sa voix de velours me fit frissonner. Tout mon corps réagissait au moindre son qui sortait de sa divine bouche.

- Vas-tu rester longtemps aussi loin de moi? m'amusais-je.

Il me couva une nouvelle fois de son regard incandescent et se leva. Etonnement, il ne grimpa pas sur le lit, mais alla vers la porte. Il la verrouilla – chose très rare venant de sa part – et vint enfin me rejoindre sur le matelas.

- Voilà, nous sommes enfin seuls, murmura-t-il.

Je sentis son souffle froid effleurer mon cou, et une odeur exquise m'enivra aussitôt. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et un nouveau frisson me traversa.

- Il est toujours aussi frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses.

- N'est il pas facile de le deviner ? le taquinais-je

- Tu es tellement…

Mais je ne sus jamais quoi. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes pour un long baiser enflammé.

* * *

Ediiit : dsl pour ceux qui revoicent un mail automatique.. mais j'ai juste corriger 2 trucs' 

Alors? ça vous plait toujours? ou pas? hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. N'ayez crainte, je ne mords pas (en tout cas... pas à distance..)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!! hé hé!

tout d'abord, j'aimerais avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Et j'avouerais aussi "en rougissant" que j'en suis assez fière. Donc j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

place au reviews.

Chaos : merci!! mais il y a (il me semble) de plus en plus de fic sur fascination!! (tant mieux d'un coté)

Mayra, Aileen, Maeva, léti1515, fascination120 : simplement merci pour vos coms, et merci de me lire!

Happymad : merci pour ton conseille de temps des verbes. j'y ai fait plus attention normalemetn cette fois. (tu me rediras au pire) et merci pour le lion et l'agneau

Katia : non c'était une grosse erreur.. et je te promets que je me suis entérée vivante 3 jours pour cette bourde honteuse... ''

Mei :j'vais eviter une nouvelle déclaration, sinon on va me prendre comme folle. donc je t'adore, merci pour ton aide.. (sans toi, Edward aurait été très très très faché contre moi..) et j'espère te croiser cette semaine (heu.. mardi au hasard)

voilàààààààààààà j'vous laisse avec la suite. Le chapitre suivant va mettre peut etre un peu plus de temps à arriver.. cette semaine est spéciale pour moi du coup, je serais pas assez souvent à la maison pour écrire la suite.

voilààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà a très vite !!

* * *

Il recula et s'éloigna de moi. Son regard se fit intense et dévastateur. Je me sentais comme une proie prise au piège. Il s'approcha de moi, façon prédateur. Sa tête était légèrement baissée, son menton touchant presque son cou. Ses prunelles me traversèrent et j'eus comme l'impression qu'elles fouillèrent mon âme. Il s'approchait de moi, de sa démarche féline, tel le lion chassant l'agneau. 

Complètement paralysée - assise sur mon lit – j'assistais à ce spectacle avec délectation. Un ronronnement monta dans son torse et me fit frissonner. Jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à ses petits grondements de plaisir.

J'adorais ça.

Il avança, doucement, imperceptiblement avant d'arriver enfin au pied de mon lit. Mes yeux ne l'avaient pas quittés une seconde. Les siens non plus. Il hésita un instant, jaugeant le degrés de risque. Au vu de la couleur caramel de ses yeux, le danger était minime. Pourtant, il prit le temps nécessaire pour s'en persuader.

Il monta sur le duvet - toujours avec une grâce ahurissante - et me fit face. Une lueur sauvage traversa ses prunelles et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former une moue adorable. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et vu sa proximité, son haleine ne tarda pas à m'étourdir légèrement.

- Bella ?

- Oui ? couinais-je

- Tu me rends fou !

- Pourtant, répondis-je après avoir repris un peu mes esprits, je n'ai rien fait de spécial !?

- Tu es.. toi. Cela suffit.

Je ne résistais plus. Je tremblais de partout, imaginant plusieurs possibilités de finir la nuit. Tentant une approche hésitante, j'essayai de combler le peu de vide qui nous séparait. Fidèle à mes habitudes, mes mains se coincèrent dans le duvet, et ma tête bascula violemment en avant. Je m'attendais à percuter le moelleux du matelas mais ses bras furent bien plus rapides que moi. Même s'ils étaient durs, j'étais heureuse.

Il me hissa – facilement – sur ses genoux et leva mon menton afin de me couver de son regard de lave en fusion. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent. Mon pouls s'accéléra comme à son habitude et Edward esquissa un sourire. Je me sentis m'empourprer. C'était stupide de ma part, mais c'était ma réaction à chaque fois que l'espace qui nous séparait s'amenuisait à ce point.

- Ferme les yeux, m'intima-t-il.

A contre cœurs, je m'exécutais. Je sentis sa bouche frôler la mienne, son odeur m'enivra. Désormais, j'étais dans un état second. Je me laissais aller au plaisir que je ressentais et ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Ses caresses continuèrent. Il explora chaque millimètre de mon visage, déposant un baiser sur ma joue, puis plus tard sur mes paupières. Ses lèvres pincèrent un court instant mon oreille. Un courant électrique me traversa. Je ne frissonnais plus, je tremblais. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il parcourut ma gorge.

- Tu as froid ? Chuchota-t-il sans arrêter ses câlins.

- N..non, tentais-je d'articuler

- Tu trembles.

Je levais les yeux, et me mordit automatiquement la lèvre de l'avoir fait. Il s'était un peu redressé – apparemment inquiet. Ses mains ne s'étaient pas détachées de ma taille. Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, m'interrogeant sur sa dernière constatation.

Refusant de lui avouer mon état physique actuel, je pris le risque de poser mes mains sur la chemise qui recouvrait son torse. Son corps paraissait sculpter parfaitement dans le marbre. Curieuse de vérifier si mes souvenirs de cette partie là de son corps humain n'était pas altérée par mes nombreuses imagination, je m'empara du premier bouton de sa chemise.

Mes doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Au troisième bouton, j'estimais que je pouvais m'octroyer un regard en direction de mon magnifique visage d'Apollon. Il avait fermé les yeux et arborait un sourire de satisfaction.

Je pouvais enfin donner libre accès à mains. Elles dessinèrent les traits de son torse. Suivant la ligne bleuâtre d'une veine quand elles en rencontraient une. Je n'arrivais, et n'arriverais sûrement jamais à m'habituer à tant de perfection. J'approchais de sa poitrine et y enfoui ma tête. Je fus surprise de ne pas avoir eut la sensation du froid à notre contact. Il était tiède. Je soupirais profondément.

Ses mains s'emparèrent soudainement de mes bras, et il me bascula sur le lit. Allongés, nos regards au même niveau, je sentais mes rougeurs revenir au grand galop.

Il s'approcha de moi, murmurant de tendres paroles puis m'embrassa. Le baiser commença avec délicatesse, comme la plupart de nos baisers. Ensuite, il s'enflamma. Nos lèvres se pressèrent avec plus de passions, nos mains parcoururent inlassablement le corps de l'autre. J'eus un mal fou à me contenter de garder la bouche fermée. Nos souffles étaient cours et saccadées. Nous étions en train de franchir toutes les barrières que nous nous étions mises à son retour.

Nous continuâmes nos câlins une bonne partie de la nuit. Je savais que nous voulions tous les deux passer à l'étape suivant. Cependant, pour une raison que nous connaissions tous les deux, nous dûmes réfréner nos baisers et nous calmer.

Après de si fortes émotions, il ne m'était pas si facile de m'endormir. Il dût recourir – à ma demande – à ma berceuse. Mes paupières se fermèrent, petit à petit, et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve, lovée contre l'homme que j'aimais.

Le lendemain matin, quelque chose de lumineux me réveilla. Je grognais, me retournais, et cherchait à tâtons Edward. Il n'était pas là. Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête encore dans le sommeil. J'examinais ma chambre. Personne. C'est alors que des bruits de pas approchèrent de la chambre.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte, afin de voir qui était le visiteur.

Edward ouvrit la porte silencieusement et entra. Il parut surpris de me voir assise, l'air hébétée au milieu de mon lit.

- Bonjour, princesse ! s'exclama-t-il

- Bonjour, marmonnais-je. Quelle heure est-t-il ?

- Bientôt midi ! Ma petite marmotte a bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé phoque, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas les mains libres. Il déposa un petit plateau devant moi et me rejoignis sous le duvet.

- Petit-déjeuner au lit ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Je jetais un œil sur ledit plateau. Il y avait un verre de lait, un bol de céréales, une tartine au Nutella. Et une magnifique rose rouge posé dans un minuscule vase.

- Oh ! Edward ! m'exclamais-je avant de mordre dans ma tartine.

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que j'eusse complètement fini mon plateau. Edward m'octroya un nouveau moment d'humanité. Et je revins aussi fraîche que possible.

- Maman et Phil vont bientôt partir je suppose, il vaudrait mieux que je descende.

- Ils sont partis à l'aurore ce matin.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

- J'ai vu ta maman ce matin, elle n'avait pas l'air contente de me voir « arriver » si tôt chez toi. Cela dit, elle m'a demandé de ne pas te réveiller. Et qu'elle t'appellerait dans la journée.

-Oh, zut ! J'aurais bien voulu lui souhaiter un bon voyage de retour.

- Tu pourras le lui dire au téléphone tout à l'heure. Nous avons autre chose à penser pour le moment, non ?

- Mais.. de quoi tu parles ?

- Voyons Bella, de notre déménagement ! m'annonça-t-il tout en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Dorénavant, nous vivrons officiellement sous le même toit.

Le téléphone sonna, et j'accourus comme une dératée pour répondre, Edward à mes trousses.

- Allo ? Maman ? Tu aurais du m'attendre ce…

- Bella ? S'inquiéta une voix

- Carlisle… murmurais-je presque inaudiblement.

* * *

voilàààààààààààààààààààààààà alors alors??? hésitez pas!! reviewer moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. 

allez... je le dis.. c'est mon anniversaire mardiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (ahah kyky toute contente.. et va déprimer 2 semaines de suite. ehh oui.. vieillir a ses bons.. et ses MAUVAIS cotés...


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde!!! me voiciiiiiiiiiiiiii me voilààààààààààà_

_Merci de tout coeur de m'avoir souhaité mon anniv' (j'ai été gatée en objet FMA!!! ahaha)_

_donc.. la fameuse réponse au review. J'en ai reçu tout plein et ça fait super mega plaisir: (j'ai été super émue de voir que ça vous avait tant plu!!!)_

_**Penny**... secoue Penny tu écris mieux que moi!!!! non mais.. vraiment! lool merci pour ta review!_

_**Mayra **:dsl pour la fin... j'ai tenté de faire moins.. heu.. brutal cette fois.. mdr' (mais j'adoire finir en général sur une fin qui donne faim si je puis dire)_

_**Happy Mad** : merci pour ta petite review..ahaha. et non je n'ai pas recopie les phrase du livre..mdr et tu me fais rougir en disant que mon style se rapproche de Meyer-sama!!!! (en plus.. c'est faux..lool). Je t'ai "presque" fait frissoner? mince.. j'ai pas réussi ma mission..._

_ **Fascination120** : merci!!! continue à me lire alors!! hihihi_

_**Kiwoui **:la patience aussi n'est pas mon fort.. je me suis donc dépêchée de faire la suite j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

_**Leti1515**.. ahhh dsl.. j'ai mis la suite auj' du coup, tu as pas pu lacher la bride, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas empecher de faire bien tes devoirs! mdr_

_**Aileen **:accros? autant que ça? tu rigole là? wooo rougit merci_

_**La-tite-yuya** :alors.. après avoir rechercher ce que tu me demandais... je t'avoue que je ne pense pas faire ça (en tout cas pas dans cette fic là) lool_

_**Shadowflora **: loool j'aurais bien voulu t'entendre ronronner!! loool, merci_

_**Mei-chan** : Arigato!!! dsl pour ton petit coeur.. mais il risque d'avoir encore de temps en temps des frayeurs pareille loool, j'attends impatiement ta suite! aishiteruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. _

_**Sakura, Chaos, Megane** :merci infiniment de me lire et de me reviewer!!!_

_dsl ça été long.. mais je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire!_

* * *

- Carlisle… murmurais-je presque inaudiblement. 

**- **Bella ? Edward est à tes côtés ?

- Ou… Oui. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il est rare que vous m'appeliez à la maison ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oui. As-tu un haut-parleur à ton téléphone ? Enclenches-le, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Carlisle ? Appela Edward derrière moi.

- Voilà, Bella, je vais venir te chercher dans quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi, l'interrompai-je.

Un moment de silence s'imposa. Je remarquais Edward se figer puis il se détendit pour me prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

- Carlisle ? paniquais-je.

- Renée et Phil sont à l'Hôpital de Seattle. Ils ont eu un.. accident.

- Seattle ? répétais-je.

Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Bientôt, elles ne pourraient plus supporter le poids de mon corps. L'étreinte d'Edward se fit plus forte. Je pouvais flancher, il me soutiendrait.

- C'est à Seattle qu'il y a tous ces meurtres bizarres. Annonça mon compagnon.

- Exactement Edward. C'est pour ça que nous allons tous accompagner Bella.

Edward me prit le combiné des doigts et avait arrêté le haut parleur. Il parlait plus vite à présent, et demandais apparemment les détails du voyage.

Nous nous installâmes à la cuisine en attendant l'arrivée des Cullen. Edward m'expliqua que nous irions à l'Hôpital avec deux voitures. La première accueillera Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Rosalie.

- Alice pourra ainsi voir à l'avance si un danger quelconques nous menace, précisa-t-il.

La deuxième voiture contiendra Jasper, Emmett, Edward et moi. D'après mon vampire de petit ami, ils formaient le trio le plus redoutable en cas d'attaque. Les imaginer tels des héros secourant le petit agneau sans défense me fit sourire.

Soudain, Edward se leva et m'entraîna avec lui. J'en déduis que le convoi était arrivé. Je fermais précautionneusement la porte d'entrée à clé et en me retournant pour faire face à la route, je découvris les deux magnifiques voitures. Il y avait un Mercedes Class C, noir, flambant neuve, vitre teintée et une Aston Martin Vanquish S dans laquelle Edward m'invita à monter.

Elle était d'une élégance sans précédant. Edward remarqua mon intérêt pour les détails de l'intérieur du véhicule et me sourit.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu me permettras enfin de t'offrir une voiture convenable !

- Ma Chevrolet se porte encore à merveille, répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

- Avoue que cette voiture là te plaît.

- Oui, sauf que j'ai toujours cru que cette marque ne faisait que des deux places.

- Oh, intervint Emmett – qui conduisait encore plus vite qu'Edward – avec un peu d'argent supplémentaire on peut tout avoir.

Les trois mâles partirent dans un fou rire royal. J'avais l'impression de passer à côté d'une aventure qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

Je suppose que Jasper mit en marche son don, car tout le long du trajet je me sentis agréablement bien. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me caresser la main et le visage, voulant ainsi me rassurer. Emmett me fit rire une bonne dizaine de fois. Seul Jasper regardait sans cesse le pare-brise. Etait-il inquiet loin d'Alice ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait. Triste loin de celui ou celle qu'on aime. Je connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment.

Nous arrivâmes en un temps record à destination. Seattle avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois où j'avais foulé son sol. Les rues étaient désertes. Les seules personnes que nous croisions affichaient une peur incontrôlée sur leur visage, regardant partout, effrayés. Certains magasins étaient fermés, d'autres vandalisés. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une ville qui avait subit la guerre.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Edward. Pour une fois, j'étais plus que ravie qu'il ne soit pas un simple être humain. Je me sentais en sécurité entourée de ces trois vampires.

L'hôpital, lui, était bondé de blessés, de corps drapés, de cris et d'agitation. La peur s'infiltra rapidement dans mes veines. Je ne pus retenir quelques tremblements. C'est alors que je vis le reste de la famille Cullen venir à notre rencontre. Carlisle portait sa blouse de docteur et ça lui allait à ravir. Jasper et Alice coururent l'un vers l'autre et se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avec une telle intensité que je dus détourner mon regard.

Nous suivîmes Carlisle – sans mot dire – dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Nous empruntâmes des dizaines de couloirs différents, croisant sans cesse des gens ensanglantés. Mon regard se porta souvent sur Jasper, me demandant s'il arrivait à résister à toutes ses odeurs de sang. Car même moi, je sentais ce mélange de sel et de rouille. Si bien, qu'il ne me fallu pas plus de dix secondes avant d'avoir l'estomac au bord des dents.

Carlisle me tendit un masque en toile, ainsi qu'à Jasper. Précisant qu'il était parfumé et qu'il nous serait plus aisé de respirer normalement avec. Edward, lui, bloquait souvent sa respiration, surtout devant les blocs d'opération.

Nous franchîmes enfin la porte d'une chambre – No.139 – et vîmes deux lits occupés. Mon cœur cogna fort en découvrant ma maman dans un piteux état. Elle avait des bandages partout, on y voyait qu'une moitié de son visage, un bras et une main. Tout le reste n'était que des pansements ensanglantés.

Elle tourna sa tête en ma direction, me dévisageant un long moment avant de parler.

- Phil… Phil n'a pas survécu, dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes.

- Maman…

Je pris sa main libre dans la mienne. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et me sentais si faible à ses côtés. Mes yeux aussi se noyèrent dans un lac d'eau lacrymale. Son regard croisa le mien, m'examinant intensément, comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de ma présence.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes - meurtri par sa demande. Je la questionnais du regard, mais ce que j'y vis me fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Maman… c'est moi, Bella !

- Bella ?

- Oui ! souris-je

- Bella qui ?

Mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La main de Carlisle se posa sur mon épaule et il me chuchota qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie partielle. Me retournant pour lui faire face mes mots se firent plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Partielle ?? Donc, elle n'aurait oublié.. que.. mon.. existence ?

- Du calme Bella, ce n'est peut être que passager.

- Peut-être ?

- Bella, tenta d'intervenir Edward.

- Peut-être ? criais-je. Vous êtes médecin ou quoi ?

- Bella, la médecin est quelque chose de..

- De quoi ? Hein ? On ne peut même pas me dire si ma mère m'a complètement oubliée, effacée de sa mémoire à jamais ?

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, mes jambes me portèrent loin de cette chambre, loin de cette plaisanterie.. de ce gag de mauvais goût.

Je courrais, sans relâche, à travers les couloirs, les escaliers, empruntant parfois les ascenseurs. J'arrêtai mon embardée sauvage quand je me retrouvai face à un grillage. J'étais sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Devant moi, une ville dévastée par – d'après la supposition des Cullen – un vampire. Des fumées s'échappaient de plusieurs maisons. Des cris retentirent par ci, par là. Les hurlements des ambulances ne se cessèrent de sonner.

Derrière moi, un hôpital. Contenant plus de blessés et de malades qu'il ne devrait. Certains étaient juste égratignés, d'autres plus gravement. D'autres encore étaient à l'agonie. Et certains, peut-être la majorité, étaient mort.

A mes côtés, j'avais une famille entière de vampire qui me soutenait. Je me mordis les lèvres, et ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler en pensant au mal que mes mots avaient sûrement provoqués. Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé ainsi ? Ils m'aidaient – tous - et moi, je parlais à leur père et époux comme à un chien.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une fille hurlante s'approcha de moi.

- Faites quelques choses !! Ça fait mal !! C'est atroce !!

La demoiselle s'accrocha à moi, me fit basculer en arrière et je frappai le sol de tout mon poids. Elle s'acharna à m'assainir quelques coups que je tentais tant bien que mal à éviter. Criant sans cesse qu'elle avait mal dans ses veines depuis plusieurs jours et qu'elle voulait que j'abrège sa douleur.

La jeune femme s'écroula sur ma poitrine, respirant plusieurs fois profondément. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, un tout nouveau son en sortit. Il était moins paniqué, plus mesuré. Elle était à bout de force mais réussi néanmoins à me parler.

- Tu sens incroyablement bon. Te l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

Je me figeai, effrayée par ses dires. Un flash me rappela combien j'avais souffert lorsque James m'avait mordue. Avait-elle subit le même sort ? Comment avait-elle réussi à se calmer si vite ? Elle se redressa, posant ses mains à côté de ma tête. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières son regard me tétanisa. De la soif. Je m'aperçus qu'elle était assoiffée. Ses pupilles étaient sombres, noires et dilatées. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son visage se pencha légèrement sur moi.

Un grondement sonore se fit entendre. La fille se raidit à quelques millimètres de ma gorge. Un nouveau grognement nettement plus fort retentit et mon agresseur se releva d'un bon. Je fis de même en reculant, afin de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et moi.

Je recherchais mon sauveur, car ce son n'était pas _le sien_. C'est là que je le vis. Tel un ours en chasse. En haut d'un grillage à l'opposé d'où je me trouvais.

- Bella, rentre à l'intérieur.

Je ne me fis pas prié et couru – suppliant ma maladresse de ne pas apparaître maintenant – vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Merci Emmett, murmurais-je.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossais contre un mur, essayant de me calmer. Il fallait que je retrouve Carlisle et Edward. J'avais des excuses à présenter à l'un, et une requête à demander à l'autre.

* * *

_Alors???? bien? pas bien?? dites moi tout! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou les amies!!! alors, voici la suite!!! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. j'ai un peu peur du contraire...mais j'attendrais vos reviews pour le savoir._

_les réponses et commentaires au review_

_ **Aileen, Loran, Chaos, fascination120, Megane, XxjustineblainxX, leti1515 et à tous ceux que j'oublie ou qui n'ont pas poster de review **(grr ..mdr) : Merci infiniment de me suivre, de me reviewer, et de me lire!  
_

_**Alice **: oh?? à ce point??? je suis flatée, merci!!!! Pour les nouveau vampire.. j'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer comment ce passe le passage de la souffrance à la vampirisation. bref, j'imagine assez qu'on souffre milles maux, et après on "nait" vampire et.. on a faim''. j'essaierais de faire plus... détaillé s'il me venait à l'idée de transformer Bella _

_**Sakura **: meuh non j'suis pas méchante avec ses parents... faut bien qu'il leur arrive des trucs non? lool mode sadique on _

_**Shadowflora.** en fait c'est un accident de voiture.. mais j'ose révélé que Victoria n'est pas bien loin de Seattle.. Pour la fille, c'est une simple patiente. tu comprendra peut etre en lisant la suite! et continue à poser des questions  
_

_**La tite yuya** : tu me fais rougir.. merci, je me flatte!!!_

_**Mayra **: Merci!!! et de rien pour le guidage, je suis à ton service_

_**Happy mad** : happy.. ohhhh happy.. que ferais chaque semaine sans tes 30 reviews éparpillée dans tous les chapitres..mmddrrr. j'adore te lire!! c'est un brin de fraicheur soupoudré à un humour que j'aime alors, perd pas l'habitude et continue!_

_ **Mei **: merci pour ta patience avec moi, et de subir mes demandes de correction'' en plus, t'est pas gatée avec moi.. mdr. Merci infiniment, et courage pour les semaines à venir. je t'adore! tu me manques tellement! (vivement les vacances pour me faire une orgie de suite de ta fic)_

_ Voilààààààààà, alors bonne lecture!!!! _

* * *

J'entendais à travers la porte le combat que menait Emmett avec la jeune fille. Ces bruits, insoutenable de grognement, de peaux déchirées, des ongles griffant le béton tentant d'amortir une chute, me rendaient folle.

Je levais les yeux et découvrit un spectacle des plus sanglant. Les gens devenaient fous. Hurlant, se roulant à terre, il y en avait même qui s'arrachait des lambeaux de peau. La peur qui augmentait mon adrénaline me fit bouger. Il fallait que je cours, mais où ?

- Edward ? murmurais-je

Ma marche se fit de plus en plus rapide, se transformant en petit trot. En bifurquant au coin d'un passage, je découvris un jeune homme - pas plus de 13 ans – se poignardant le ventre et suppliant qu'on le tue. Je me retournais rapidement et repris ma course, plus rapidement encore qu'auparavant. Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes le supportaient. Je vis au loin un ascenseur et je voyais en lui, comme un refuge. Je cavalais, trébuchant de temps à autre, mais réussissant néanmoins à ne pas m'écraser sur le sol en linoléum de l'hôpital. L'ascenseur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je tendais la main, inutilement, afin le toucher quand une chose douloureusement dur me heurta de plein fouet par la gauche. Mon corps alla s'échoir contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Relevant péniblement la tête, je découvris à moins de dix pas de mois, un vieil homme, aux yeux extraordinairement rouge.

- Ah non ! Pas encore ! couinais-je tremblotante.

Une main passa devant mes yeux et une voix qui m'était maintenant familière m'intima de me laisser faire. Je sentis alors deux bras musclés me soulever du sol, et m'emporter à une vitesse surhumaine loin du nouveau vampire.

- Lâche moi Jasper, il faut que je retrouve Edward !

- Bella calme toi, ou c'est moi qui te calme ! rugit il.

Il était rare de le voir hors de lui. Il atteignit la cage d'escalier et les dévala si vite que la nausée pointa le bout de son nez.

- Jasper..

- C'est pas le moment, retiens toi, on est bientôt arrivé, dit il en jetant un regard en arrière.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai. Je respirais profondément afin de ne pas vomir partout. Soudain, les mouvements se firent plus fluide, je tentais d'ouvrir un œil et découvris le parking, vide.

- Jasper ? Et les autres ? Edward ? Carl..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils assurent nos arrières.

- Pardon ? m'emportais-je. Tu as vu leur nombre ? Ils… Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward ? Alice ?

J'avais visé juste. Jasper me regarda férocement et je cru même entendre un faible son émaner de son torse.

- Monte ! m'ordonna-t-il en ouvrant une portière.

Je n'osai pas le défier et obéi telle une gentille fille bien sage. Mais je bouillonnais. Nous étions en train d'abandonner la majorité de la famille Cullen. J'aurais aimé avoir Edward à mes côtés en ce moment même. Il me manquait et j'avais peur pour lui. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé c'était avec méchanceté. Et Carlisle, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'excuser de mon comportement.

Une sonnerie me sortit de mes réflexions. Je regardais – hébétée – Jasper parler trop vite pour mes oreilles humaines.

- Edward ? demandais-je doucement.

Jasper secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Alice ? insistais-je.

Même geste de sa part. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que nous étions toujours dans le parking. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de capter quelques mots. Je distinguais, dans un premier temps qu'un bourdonnement, puis les mots se firent plus claires et je pus enfin comprendre quelques bribes de la conversation.

- Non Esmée… Impossible…. Trop paniquée…. Qu'il vous aide… Je m'en occupe…. Pas le temps..

A ce moment là, mon estomac gronda. Je remarquais alors qu'en dépit de ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'étais affamée. Le rouge me monta au joue, honteuse d'émettre de pareil son. Jasper eut un bref regard en ma direction.

- Elle doit se nourrir… Non, Esmée, je n'ai pas le.. Oui, Edward, elle va bien… La Bella Italia ? … Où vas-tu, toi ?

Cette fois, il s'était adressé directement à moi. Il m'attrapa le bras avec une poigne de fer et un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Edward, je te laisse, on se recontacte, une petite souris essaie de s'enfuir.

Il me fusilla du regard. J'avais déjà ouvert la portière et m'apprêtais à sortir du véhicule pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il était hors de question que je parte loin d'Edward. D'un coup vif, il me força à m'asseoir bien au fond de mon siège et garda un bras devant moi, m'empêchant totalement de bouger.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Bella, bonne nuit.

C'est alors qu'un épais brouillard me submergea. Je ne pus lutter contre ce faux sommeil qui me gagna et fermai les paupières.

A mon réveil, la climatisation de la voiture fonctionnait. J'en déduis que le moteur était allumé et que nous roulions peut être. Je regardais à travers la vitre, mais vis qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la voiture.

La portière s'ouvrit – le siège conducteur vide - et une odeur d'hamburger envahi l'habitacle.

- Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda Jasper d'un air moqueur en reprenant sa place.

- Longtemps ? répondis-je simplement.

- Deux heures. Et chut, ajouta-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, ils vont bien et sont en train de rentrer. Edward va nous rejoindre dans un court instant. Tiens, mange !

Il me tendit un sachet en papier brun contenant un simple hamburger et un Coca. J'avais tant de question à poser, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il me fallait patienter jusqu'au retour de mon cher et tendre Edward pour en avoir les réponses. Jasper restait silencieux. Il fixait le pare-brise, son regard lointain.

- Alice va bien ?

- D'après Esmée, elle a été blessée, mais Carlisle était là, donc je pense qu'elle va vite se rétablir.

- Tu… tu es anxieux ?

- Ma foi, je te mentirais si je te répondrais non, m'avoua t il avec un léger sourire.

Il tourna vivement la tête et regarda avec insistance l'extérieur. Je fis de même, mais ne vis que de l'eau, comme si toute la voiture avait été plongée dans un lac. Je venais à peine de finir mon sandwich quand Jasper sortit de la voiture, pour ouvrir instantanément ma portière.

- Il est temps d'aller à notre lieu de rendez vous.

Je quittai la voiture, et me rendis enfin compte qu'elle m'était totalement inconnue. Je dévisageais Jasper, et il consentit à me répondre que nos voitures étaient trop éloignées de l'hôpital.

- Désolé pour le modèle. J'avoue que ce tacot est d'une lenteur exaspérante. Les gens de Seattle ne connaissent apparemment pas les véhicules dotés d'un moteur….

- Epargne moi les détails, le coupais en rigolant, tu sais bien que je suis parfaitement ignorante à ce sujet.

Nous rîmes brièvement ce qui nous fit un bien fou. Je commençais à me détendre, et ce n'était pas le don de mon camarade qui en était la cause. Nous arrivâmes trempés jusqu'aux os au Restaurant et l'hôtesse nous gratifia d'un regard réprobateur. Cependant, en me jaugeant un peu plus longtemps, elle ne mit pas longtemps à me reconnaître. Son attention se reporta sur Jasper. Elle le scannait de haut en bas, et s'attarda un moment sur son visage. Apparemment, elle était déçue de ne pas revoir la personne qui m'avait accompagnée la fois précédente.

Elle nous accompagna directement à une table dans un coin tranquille, loin des convives qui mangeaient bruyamment.

- La serveuse va bientôt venir prendre la commande. Nous sommes navré, il y a un temps d'attente, nous sommes au complet ce soir.

Puis elle partit chercher la serveuse. J'émis un faible gloussement qui ne manqua pas à Jasper.

- Oh, nous sommes déjà venus ici avec Edward, précisais-je. Et, autant la serveuse que l'hôtesse en avait pincés pour ton frère.

Nous rîmes à nouveau quand un ténor des plus séduisant retentis doucement juste derrière moi.

- Je vois que vous ne manquez pas de vous amuser en mon absence !

- Les absents ont toujours tord, tu le sais bien ! se moqua Jasper

- Edward !

Je n'eus pas le loisir de me lever, il se baissa pour être à mon niveau et m'enlaça tendrement. Il me demanda si j'allais bien, si je n'étais pas blessée. Puis, ne croyant pas mes paroles, ses mains commencèrent à m'examiner. Elles parcourent tout mon corps à la recherche d'une écorchure.

-As-tu fini ? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais je te dis que je vais bien ! 

- Tu n'as rien, finit il par soupirer. Je suis soulagé.

- Mais voyons, rigolais-je, tu sais bien que si j'avais perdu moindre goutte mon sang, Jasper s'en serait délecté!

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'emporta Edward.

Mais Jasper partit dans un éclat de rire sonore en voyant la tête de son frère. Toutes les personnes présentes nous regardèrent de travers, mais Jasper ne s'en calma pas pour autant. Edward ne tarda pas à se décrisper et à rejoindre son frère dans son hilarité.

Nous commandâmes tout trois des Coca - bien évidemment, tous pour moi. Lorsqu'Edward tendit sa main pour me passer son verre, je remarquais un reste de teinte rouge.

- Qu'as-tu à ta main ?

- Oh ? Toujours aussi observatrice, éluda-t-il en cachant sa main.

- Edward ? morigénais-je

- Bella, ne te tracasse pas pour ça, le principal c'est que nous soyons réunis !

- Réunis.. mais tu ne restes pas moins estropié !

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Jasper se leva et décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Alice. Nous lui fîmes un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Brusquement, le regard de mon vampire de petit copain changea et se fit plus miel.

- J'ai eu bien peur pour ta vie.

- Et moi alors ? Je t'ai cherché mais Jasper m'a trouvée et n'a pas voulu me relâcher. Bougonnais-je.

- Et il a bien eu raison ! S'il t'était arrivé la moindre mésaventure, je m'en serais voulu.. de.. ne pas.. avoir été là…

- Edward ? m'exclamais-je en le voyant bégayer de la sorte.

- J'étais paniqué, Bella ! Quand tu es partie de la chambre de Renée, Emmett est parti à ta poursuite, mais tu avais disparue je ne sais où. Il m'a appris par la suite qu'il t'avait trouvée sur le toit. Sur le toit, Bella ? Veux tu vraiment que les Parques en finisse avec toi ?

- Je..

- Ensuite, nous avons été alertés par les bruits, et c'est là que nous avons remarqué que les choses s'aggravaient. Nous avons mis ta maman en sécurité et..

- Où ça ? le coupais-je

- Rosalie l'a emmené à Portland, dans un petit hôpital.

- Merci infiniment, dis-je pleine de gratitude. Et je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi dans la chambre. Et j'espère que toi et Carlisle me pardonnerez.

- Pardonnée, chanta-t-il. Maintenant, écoute moi. Il va falloir qu'on te mette à l'abri quelques temps. Nous avons eu le droit à du renfort à Seattle, mais Alice a vu des choses qui ne me plaisent guerre.

Il baissa la tête, et se contenta de regarder sa main caresser la mienne. Il n'allait pas m'en dire plus, mais je remarquais un soupçon de tristesse dans ses derniers mots.

- Que.. me caches-tu ?

- Je ne te cache rien, je ne veux simplement pas en parler ici. Et si on rentrait ? dévia-t-il

J'acquiesçais et appela la serveuse. A son arrivée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant mon voisin de table et ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle changea de ton et parla d'une voix douce et légèrement aguicheuse

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle à Edward

- Nous aimerions régler la note, s'il vous plaît. répondit-il d'un trait sans prêter le moindre regard à Amber.

La serveuse partit furibonde et revint avec ladite addition. Comme à son habitude, le vampire glissa un billet à l'intérieur du carnet, et ajouta qu'elle pouvait garder la monnaie.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes en silence. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Edward me serrait tout contre lui, ses doigts parcourant inlassablement mon visage.

* * *

Voilà, vous nottez que j'ai fait un ENORME effort pour ne pas finir avec un suspens du diable hein!!! lool j'epargne vos petits coeur!. donc..maintenant.. épargner pas le mien!!! clique go, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez franchement!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou!!! me revoilààààààààà_

_donc, me voici avec le nouveau chapitre . Avant de passer au review, j'aimerais tous vous remercier et vous dire que je vous adore. J'ai passé le cap des 100 reviews (Merci mei, pour la 100 eme) et c'est plus que ce que j'avais recu pour survie ._

_Donc, continuez les reviews et continuez de me lire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (et je remarque de nouvelle revieweuse!!! c'est super cool)_

_reviews :_

_Caro, Laurie, la-tit-yuya, Lorane, leti1515, Charly, fascination 120, XxjustineblainxX, Megane (continue d'etre accros), Merci infiniment pour vos reviews! ça me touche que vous aimez_

_Mei, ma chère jumelle. Merci de ta patience et de me lire malgré cette période de bac. Je serais perdue sans toi (et je sens que meme mon chapitre d'avance ne suffira pas à me faire patienter la fin de tes épreuves'). Arigato gosaimassu, aishiteru!_

_Happy Mad, ne change rien!!! tu est adorable.. et tes reviews me font rire, et m'encourage! A chaque fois je me demande ce que tu y va dire..hihii, continue! _

_Shadowflora, eh, oui, c'est le chaos à Seattle (enfin.. c'est comme ça que je le vois') si tu aime ce chapitre.. j'en suis ravie!_

_Mayra, j'avoue moi avoir eu du mal à faire une fin "normale", je préfère les fin.. plus.. spéciale (je me rattraperais au chapitre 10... mouahahah rire démoniaque._

_Voilà, en gros oui, c'est un peu le chaos. les vampires de l'hosto sont tous des nouveaux vampires. Apparement, 1 ou 2 se sont fais mordre, et en sont né, du coup.. ils avaient faim et où trouvent t on assez de nourriture vampirique? hihihi._

_bonne lecture! _

* * *

Le confort de la Volvo me fit grand bien. Edward enclencha le lecteur CD et un air classique remplit aussitôt l'habitacle. Il me lança un regard en coin, tentant une fois de plus de lire dans mes pensées. 

- Inutile mon cher, le taquinais-je

- Alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses !

- J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'Alice a vu.. et qui sont les personnes qui vous ont aidé.

- Non ! rugit it.

- Tu recommences à changer d'humeur, le prévenais-je.

- C'est un sujet que je ne veux pas aborder maintenant.

- Alors quand ?

- Plus tard.

- Edward ! Tu m'exaspères parfois ! Pourquoi, ajoutais-je après un long silence, ne veut tu rien me dire ? Je pense que ça me concerne.

- Pas maintenant.

- D'accord, question suivante alors, si tu n'en vois pas d'objection ! crachais-je

- Je t'écoute.

Sa voix resta froide et distante. Cependant, je voulais lui parler de ceci depuis ma saute d'humeur à l'hôpital.

- Et bien, serait-tu d'accord si nous reparlions d'un sujet délicat ?

- Lequel ?

- Nous n'en n'avons pas trente-six Edward !

- Ta…

- Transformation, achevais-je. J'ai été touchée par ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital. Cette fille qui m'a littéralement sautée dessus. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre seule. Et si Jasper ne m'avait pas bousculée (en fait, carrément projetée contre le mur) c'était ce vieil homme qui m'aurait attaquée.

- Nous te défendrons. _Je_ te défendrais ! murmura-t-il

- Mais, tu n'étais pas là. Comprends que j'aimerais aussi me défendre. Et, au besoin te secourir. Ne plus voir tes mains blessées. Ne plus voir ses cicatrices sur ton corps, même si elles disparaissent rapidement.

- Bella…

- Je veux être ton égal. Je veux… Je voudrais…

Je pivotais ma tête et regardais les arbres défiler sur ma droite. La pluie avait cessé. Nous roulions vite, comme d'habitude, et je savais qu'il ne nous restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre Forks.

- Etre mienne, termina-t-il.

- Hey ! Je croyais que mon cerveau était trop détraqué pour être lisible !

- Tu deviens de plus en plus limpide.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire éblouissant et je me noyais dans sa contemplation. Je me débattis avec ma ceinture et me penchai contre lui, déposant sur sa joue un doux baiser. Cela sembla le surprendre.

- Regarde la route ! réprimandais-je

- Mon radar fonctionne très bien ce soir. Comment diable veux-tu que je me concentre sur ma route alors que j'ai à côté de moi la plus belle créature !

Sa main quitta le volant et s'empara de la mienne. Elles ne se détachèrent l'une de l'autre qu'une fois arrivé devant la maison des Cullen.

La famille au complet nous attendait à l'intérieur. Alice me sauta au coup, et j'étais plus que ravie de la voir sur pied ! Elle m'informa qu'elle avait déjà bien récupéré. Mais le regard de Carlisle me fit croire le contraire. Et quand elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa moitié, je remarquais qu'elle boitait légèrement.

- Bonsoir Bella, me dit Esmée en me serrant tendrement contre elle. Je suis ravie que tu n'aies rien.

- Il faut remercier Jasper ! Contrais-je. Sans lui…

- Tu as quand même essayé de t'échapper ! dit-il taquin.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître les moindres détails ! ripostais-je.

- En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusé, avoua Emmett.

Rosalie lui assena un grand coup dans les côtes et lui lança un regard glacial. Edward ne dit aucun mot mais ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je doutais qu'il s'en voulait encore de ne pas m'avoir trouvée le premier.

Carlisle nous informa qu'une grande aide leur avait été donnée à l'hôpital. Puis, il me regarda, ainsi qu'Edward. Cherchait il son accord pour me parler ? Qui sait, tout du moins, il reprit la parole plus gravement.

- Bella, sais-tu, ou, imagines-tu qui a bien pu nous prêter main forte ?

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, mais j'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée. Serait-ce peut être votre amie d'Alaska ? Tanya et les siens ?

- Bien essayé, mais malheureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas eux. Nous avons croisé Démétri, Jane et Heidi.

- Les Volturis ? questionnais-je à mi-voix

- Effectivement ma chérie, intervint Esmée. Et sans eux, dieu sait ce qu'il nous serait arrivé. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'à nous six, nous aurions sûrement mal fini.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? m'enquis-je.

- Ils nous ont priés de partir, de te rejoindre et nous ont informé qu'ils passeront la semaine prochaine. Cracha mon compagnon.

- Nous pourrons peut être reprendre notre plan « Destruction de Démétri », dit Emmett tout excité.

- Emmett ! Crièrent à l'unisson Rosalie et Alice.

- Cependant, repris Carlisle, ils nous ont assuré ne pas venir vérifier ton état.

La discussion continua sans autre intervention farfelue d'Emmett – même si ce dernier échangeait discrètement des regards pleins de sous-entendu à Jasper – et Carlisle me raconta les peu de détails restants. Démétri avait été envoyé avec ses deux compagnes pour régler le problème des nouveaux vampires. J'avais demandé à l'assemblée pourquoi ces « nouveaux vampires » étaient aussi importants pour que les Volturis eux-mêmes prennent la peine de se déplacer. Ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

- Quand un vampire vient de « naître » il se réveille assoiffé. La seule chose qu'il a en tête c'est boire. N'importe que sang, mais boire. Ils sont en général très féroces, et très fort. Ils ne contrôlent rien si ce n'est leur instinct de chasse.

Des frissons me parcourent. La question me brûlait les lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'émettre un doute au sujet de ma future transformation. Le grondement sonore d'Edward me fit sursauter. Je vis qu'il regardait son père avec gravité.

- C'est à elle de décider.

- Hors de question !

- Bella ? commença t il

- Non ! Hurla Edward. Elle n'y assistera pas ! Autant l'envoyer directement à Volterra !

- Bella, repris Carlisle sans tenir compte des paroles de son fils, veux tu être présente quand ils nous rendrons visite ?

Un silence de plomb se fit entendre. Edward envoya valser sa chaise et partit de la pièce. Exactement comme il l'avait fait lorsque j'avais demandé à toute la famille s'il voulait bien de moi parmi eux. Un fracas assourdissant parvint à nos oreilles et Emmett se leva d'un coup. Carlisle leva la main pour l'en dissuader.

- Mais.. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on doit racheter une télé, il exagère là !

- Laisse le faire, tu pourras avoir le nouveau modèle que tu voulais tant.

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie partirent dans une discussion pour décider quel nouveau modèle il fallait prendre – LCD ou plasma d'après ce que j'entendais – et quelle couleur.

Quand à moi, je réfléchissais à la demande de Carlisle. J'avais envie d'y participer, cela me concernait après tout. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se fâche de part ma faute. Je lui répondis donc que je préférais en discuter d'abord avec Edward avant de rendre ma réponse.

- Sage décision, consentit il. Maintenant, Emmett, tu peux aller raisonner ton frère avant qu'il nous faille racheter une nouvelle maison ?

- Si je puis me permettre, intervenais-je.

Je me levais et vis Esmée et Carlisle hocher de la tête. Je partis donc voir l'état de mon cher et tendre. Au salon, la télévision était éparpillée en mille morceaux. Contente d'avoir gardé mes chaussures, je montais doucement l'escalier, l'oreille à l'affût. Au premier étage, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Par contre, au deuxième étage, des grondements me permit de localiser le vampire.

Je frappais à sa porte, et y entra sans attendre l'invitation. Il était dans un coin, opposé d'où je me trouvais. Il était énervé comme jamais.

- Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie le plus. Que j'assiste à ce prochain rendez vous ? Ou que je me fasse mordre ?

Il ne releva pas.

- Edward ? Je t'en prie, parle moi !

Silence. Je m'approchais de lui, et passa ma main sur son dos. Il se retourna et me jaugea de son regarde de feu. Ses pupilles d'un noir corbeau.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. Chuchota-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'y sois, alors je n'y serais pas.

Ma réponse parut le désarçonner. Il se releva – moi avec – et m'accompagna jusqu'à son canapé noir.

- Tu n'a pas envie de..

- Bien sur que si, coupais-je, mais je ne veux pas me disputer d'avantage avec toi.

- Tu sais bien, dis-t-il de son ténor envoûtant, que je ne pourrais jamais être en froid avec toi.

Il ne n'ajouta rien. Je ne sus donc s'il autorisait ma présente ou pas la semaine prochaine. Mais je n'eus le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Son haleine m'envahis et ses yeux fixèrent les miens. J'allais passer, je le sentais, un de ses moments magiques en sa compagnie.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, comme d'habitude, une petit mot n'est pas de refus.._

_Petite info sadique..hihihi. Le chapitre 10 est fini, corrigé et pret sur mon petit ordi. cependant, faudra être patient. Et oui, ma Beta-Readeuse est momentanément occupée avec des choses bien plus importantes. du coup, elle ne pourra pas corriger mes futurs chapitres avant.. 2 bonnes semaines (je crois) c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un peu d'avance._

_Voilà.. sinon.. pour bien faire ma sadique hihihi, j'ai a d o r é écrire le 10 eme chapitre (surtout.. la fin..ahahah) donc voilà... vivement les vacances!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde!!!_

_bon.. je suis gentille et j'attends pas samedi ou dimanche pour vous le poster. Bon, j'aurais du me taire je crois car du coup j'ai la big pression depuis mon dernier chapitre.. et j'espère etre à la hauteur de vos espérances avec celui là. (du reste.. j'ai du mal à dormir tellement j'ai envie que ça vous plaise')  
_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de review pour le chapitre 9 et j'en suis toute émue!!! j'vais pas répondre à toute.. (16 reviews quand meme.. ça risque d'etre long..)_

_donc.. en gros, merci infiniment à toute : **Elo, Moko-Hime** (Irashaimassen Merci pour ta review et hésite pas à en remettre, hihihi), S**akura, Megane,XxjustineblainxX** (dorénavent.. ce sera juste justine hein mdr), **Fascination120, Chaos**.  
_

_**Moony-chérie** (oi.. je crois ne jamais t'avoir appelée ainsi), merci! j'adore emmett aussi. Jasper c'est plus difficile à mettre en écrit.. j'ai du mal à le cerner. j'ai très hate de te lire!!! alors vivement la fin de ces satanés exam), Lady Ange Shadow (bienvenue), Leti1515, la tite-yuya,  
_

_**Mayra **: héééé me découpe pas!! j'ai besoin de mes mains pour pondre les autres chapitres! dsl.. dsl.. hontoni gomen ne!!! lool mais j'aime vous voir réagir ainsi ah aha ahahahahahhah_

_**Caramelpowa **: bienvenue aussi (ohh plein de nouveau pseudo ça fait chaud au coeur), bravo pour avoir lu les 9 d'un trait! par curiosité as tu lu survie? (j'ai déjà poser la question cette semaine il me semble..mdr)_

_**Shadowflora **: lool pour le model de la télé, je sais pas encore, faut voir avec emmett! Lool c'était la semaine du cassage de vaisselle et autre mobilier!! hihihi_

_**aileen**, tu me fais rougir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Happy Mad**. .loool ça a bien bugger mais j'ai eu la suite merci pour tes reviews formidable!! et ne change pas _

_voilà je vous laisse lire maintenant!! bonne lecture _

* * *

La nuit qui suivit cette journée chargée en aventure, fut d'un délice exquis. Edward m'avait couvée de câlins et de caresses. Il répétait sans arrêt qu'il était heureux, qu'il m'aimait. Il décréta, à une heure bien tardive et après plusieurs bâillements - plutôt discret - de ma part, qu'il était temps que les humains dorment. J'avais essayé de protester, mais il joua l'un de ses atouts - son regard irrésistiblement envoûtant - et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. 

Des cauchemars horribles vinrent troubler mon sommeil. Si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, je me réveillais en sursaut et parfois même en hurlant.

Edward était toujours là pour me réconforter.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise - en ouvrant les yeux au petit matin - de découvrir deux pupilles d'un topaze éblouissant fixées sur moi.

- Mais dites donc, mon cher. Vous avez osé déserter votre poste?

- Vous dormiez à point fermé, si bien que je n'eus point le courage de vous l'annoncer.

- Tu m'éblouis là... dis-je après un instant de silence.

- Hum, c'est l'effet escompté.

- Tu as bien chassé? Quel était le menu?

- Antilope. J'en ai trouvé un petit troupeau à la réserve naturelle.

Il me regarda un peu plus sérieusement et me demanda si le reste de ma nuit fut moins agitée que le début. Il passa un doigt sous mes yeux et j'en déduis que je devais arborer de magnifiques cernes. Je lui fis mine que non.

Nous nous levâmes et il m'accorda un moment de tranquillité à la salle de bains. Je pris mon temps sous la douche. L'eau tiède me lava de tous ces cauchemars et me détendit. J'en sortis à contre coeur, puis passa un moment devant le lavabo. Après m'être lavée des dents et habillée - d'un petit chemisier blanc et d'une jupe longue - je descendis rejoindre toute la famille.

Nous discutâmes joyeusement de la journée ensoleillée qui ce profilait devant un unique bol de céréales. Emmett proposa de faire le tour des concessionnaires de voitures. Vu le regard qu'il envoya a ses deux frères j'en déduis que c'était une très mauvaise idée et leur annonça que par un soleil si lumineux, il serait fort dangereux de s'exposer ainsi. Alice gloussa et Rosalie toussota, tendant de dissimuler un fou rire.

Carlisle nous abandonna pour partir à l'hôpital mais nous promit de finir tôt afin de faire une soirée cinéma. Ce qui déclancha une volée de remerciement ainsi qu'un brouhaha incroyable. Tout le monde énumérait les films sortis récemment. La bonne humeur générale était palpable. Même Esmée proposa plusieurs films de tous genres.

J'étais la seule assise, calme à regarder toute cette agitation avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Si je pouvais vivre éternellement ainsi, j'en serais la plus heureuse de la terre. Je remarquais soudain qu'Alice me scrutait, un sourire tout aussi égal au mien sur son visage de lutin. Je crus apercevoir un clin d'oeil de sa part, mais Edward me demanda mon avis sur plusieurs projections. Je fus tantôt incapable de répondre. Rosalie et Esmée voulaient voir Spiderman, mais Emmett eut un tel éclat de rire que les deux jeunes filles se renfrognèrent. Les garçons optèrent pour un film de pirates. Jasper avait - dans le dos de tous - appelé Carlisle pour avoir son vote, qu'il obtint facilement.

Il nous annonça la nouvelle dans un rire sonore et nous dûmes - les filles - capituler.

Carlisle arriva plus tôt, et nous invita tous dans un restaurant de Ports Angeles. C'était un restaurant Français : _C'est si bon_. L'intérieur était très chic, un peu dans le genre époque du 18ème. La serveuse nous emmena vers quelques marches menant à une table située sur une mezzanine. La vue donnait sur la salle principale mais nous étions à l'écart de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Edward s'assis à mes côtés, Alice à ma gauche, Carlisle et Esmée en face de moi, et Rosalie et Emmett à leur côté. Les discussions de toutes parts me remplissaient la tête. Alice et Jasper, prévoyaient prochainement une partie de chasse du côté de l'Alaska, Carlisle parlait de quelques aventures arrivées à l'hôpital J'orientais ma concentration sur les trois derniers vampires. Emmett rigola bruyamment lorsque Rosalie le taquina sur sa tendance à gâcher tous les films avec ses remarques. Edward opina et lui rappela la fois ou nous avions tous regardé Titanic sur la - défunte - télévision du salon. Je souriais, heureuse d'être là, avec eux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je les considérais comme ma famille, et je souhaitais qu'il en aille autant pour eux. Soudain, Emmett me fixa et changea de discussion.

- Que fais-tu demain, Bella?

La question me désarçonna, et je dus paraître un peu perdue.

- Heu, rien. Il me semble que nous n'avons rien prévu, dis-je en demandant confirmation à Edward.

- Bonne idée Emmett! chantonna mon compagnon. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous l'avions prévu!

- Et nous en avons aussi fait la promesse à sa mère!

- Les garçons, intervint Rosalie, Bella est perdue la pauvre, soyez plus claire avec elle.

Son sourire me fit chaud au coeur. Notre relation allait de mieux en mieux, elle paraissait bien moins froide à mon égard qu'à une certaine époque.

- Demain, déclara Emmett, nous procéderons à ton déménagement officiel!

- Mais, il faut que j'appelle des déménageurs, et il faut aussi que..

- Des déménageurs? me coupa Jasper de l'autre bout de la table. Bella? Veux-tu nous offenser?

- Je...

Edward partit dans un éclat de rire cristallin si délicieux que j'en perdis le fil de la conversation. La remarque de Carlisle me ramena sur terre.

- Bonne idée, je prendrais congé à midi et vous rejoindrais!

- Et moi j'aiderais Bella à tout nettoyer. Au fait, mon enfant, penses-tu la mettre en vente?

- Oui, Edward m'a aidé à mettre des annonces, je crois même qu'une personne vient la visiter demain.

Emmett et Rosalie commencèrent à imaginer la personne en question et interrogèrent Alice. Carlisle éleva le ton en précisant qu'Alice n'était pas leur animal de compagnie, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

La serveuse arriva avec les cartes et je ne pus réprimer un gloussement de rire en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il passa de totalement inexpressif, à une bouche bée si grande qu'il n'était pas difficile de voir le piercing de sa langue.

Il était en effet sûrement rare, de trouver à une table, sept personnes d'une beauté inhumaine et une fille d'une banalité écoeurante.

Chacun prit une carte sans adresse le moindre regard à la jeune fille, sauf Carlisle qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Je regardais la famille de vampire un par un, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

- Vous… n'allez pas.. manger ? Je veux dire, vous vous nourrissez pas comme ça… enfin, je..

- Hahaha, Bella, tu est adorable, me coupa Carlisle.

- Ma chérie, continua Esmée, ça nous fait plaisir de partager ce repas avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Je fixais Rosalie, espérant qu'elle me dise « mais non, on va juste te regarder manger » mais ce fut des autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- Un _Vrai repas_, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas avalé quelque chose de consistant !

Devant tant d'exubérance de leur part, j'abandonnais. Je ne voulais pas essayer de comprendre et consentis à ouvrir la carte. La lecture du menu fut quelques peu difficile, tout était écrit en français (sous-titré en anglais). Les entrées et les menus avaient tous l'air alléchants. Cependant, le prix me fit tousser d'horreur. J'hésitais entre un Soufflé aux crabes et un Magret de canard aux airelles et finissait par choisir le deuxième, visiblement moins cher.

La serveuse sortit son petit carnet de note et commença à prendre commande. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie prirent une entrée – des escargots – et le même menu : un Pavé du roi – un filet mignon.

Edward se laissa tenter par des Coquilles St-Jacques et ses parents de l'agneau.

- Et comme boisson ? demanda la demoiselle

- Huit Coca, s'il vous plait.

Elle fut surprise par la réponse de Carlisle, mais s'exécuta en nous remerciant.

La soirée était parfaite. Le cadre était magnifique, mes amis étaient joyeux et heureux. On aurait pu aisément nous prendre pour une vraie famille.

A la fin du repas, d'humeur taquine, je demandais à Edward si c'était meilleur que du puma. Il me regarda comme si je l'avais offensé et m'avoua que la réponse était plus qu'évidente. Puis, après avoir passé un moment mémorable dans ce magnifique restaurant, nous partîmes au cinéma.

Le film était bien. Un brin d'amour, beaucoup d'aventure, et un peu de bagarre (pour ces messieurs). Malgré les remarques incessantes d'Emmett au sujet de certaines scènes, je n'avais pas réussi à cacher mes larmes à la fin du générique. Edward me trouva à nouveau adorable, remarque qui eut le don de me faire rougir.

Sur le chemin du retour, et suite à la demande de mon compagnon, Carlisle nous déposa à mon ancienne maison. Edward m'avoua plus tard qu'il voulait profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité avec moi.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est déstabilisent d'entendre Esmée s'étouffer de bonheur à chaque fois que je te frôle, ou Alice qui s'amuse à voir notre avenir.

- Oh, et voit-elle des choses intéressantes ?

- Bella !

N'espérant aucune réponse de sa part, nous montâmes à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Cela me rendait triste de me retrouver ici, sans mon père. Edward remarqua mon changement d'humeur et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises le cou, les joues, mes lèvres avant de se figer d'un coup.

- Hum.. J'ai failli oublier, murmura-t-il

Il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit, et parti en toute hâte au rez-de-chaussée. A peine sortit, je l'entendis remonter les escaliers aussi félinement que possible. Il apparu dans la chambre avec un étrange sourire.

- Edward ?

- Chute, ma douce !

Il s'approcha doucement, et s'agenouilla devant moi. Son regard intense me transperça. Ses iris flamboyaient d'excitation. Son sourire m'éblouissait, comme d'habitude.

- Bella, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Ed…

Son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres. Il secoua la tête et resta silencieux quelques instants.

- J'ai réfléchi depuis la dernière fois où nous en avons parlé, reprit-il, et il me semble que ta réponse n'avait pas été assez claire pour moi.

- Edward ? m'étranglais-je

- Bella Marie Swan…

- Edward ? répétais-je

- Veux-tu m'épouser…

- Je…

- Pour l'éternité ?

* * *

yeux plein de doutes 

alors alors??? ça valait la peine de vous faire patienter?

je rappelle que c'est le petit bouton là, vous voyez?? alors.. cliquez


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde!!!_

_ayant un méchant virus sur mon pc maison et étant complètement paumée pour tenter de le formater, je squatt le pc de ma petite moitié pour vous poster la suite._

_et vu que je hais les clavier de portable, je ne pourrais pas vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews laissée comme je le fais d'habitude._

_Je remercie donc tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça encourage fortement et ça fait toujours très très plaisir._

_félicitation à ceux qui ont fini les examens du bac, CFC et autre école. courage pour l'attente des résultats!_

_Spécial remarque à Mayra (dont j'ai adoré la reviews), j'ai vu que tu avais un soucis avec msn? as tu aussi chopé ce satané virus? j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi... (tout le monde: n'ouvrez jamais de fichier sur msn avant d'etre sur que le destinataire est bien certain de ce qu'il envoit)_

_voilà, pour ce chapitre 11, il est moins bien que les autres, disons que c'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire avant un peu d'action. j'espère que ça vous plaira quand meme._

_bisoux à toute! et a bientot_

* * *

Chapitre 11

- L'éternité ? Edward, les Coquilles St-Jacques ont mal passés ?

- Je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi figure toi ! J'essaie de comprendre.

- Veux-tu que je reformule ma demande ?

- L'éternité ? Mais… un éternité humaine ou… ?

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était sérieux. Pourtant, son regard brillait comme jamais, si intense que je perdis quelques instants la notion du temps.

Ses bras s'allongèrent devant moi. Il ouvrit ses mains, dévoilant ainsi un petit écrin argenté.

- Edward? m'étouffais-je

Mon coeur émit quelques palpitations, j'avais l'impression que mon corps se vidait de toute l'eau qu'il possédait. Je sentais quelques gouttes de sueur me couler le long du dos. Ses doigts ouvrirent délicatement - mais avec une lenteur exagérée - la petite boite.

Même si je redoutais au fond de moi ce moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'excitation. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le bijou. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique bague, très simple, avec un magnifique diamant d'une transparence incroyable. Non sans peine, je détachais mes yeux de cette petite merveille pour les reporter sur une autre merveille. Edward me regardait avec fierté. Il détacha la bague de son refuge et, avec son autre main, s'empara délicatement de mon doigt.

- Isabella Mary Swan, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Sans toi, je n'existerais pas. Sans toi, la vie ne serait qu'un long et monotone chemin qui ne vaudrait pas d'être vécue. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Le crépuscule dans lequel je vivais est, à présent, illuminé par ta lumière. Et je désire que cette lumière ne s'éteigne jamais.

Je ne pouvais émettre aucun son. Ma gorge était serrée, et malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour les ravaler, mes larmes coulèrent de joie.

- Dois-je reformuler ma demande? me dit-il en arborant une moue taquine.

Ne pouvant toujours rien dire, je hochais la tête.

- Veux-tu m'épouser? me demanda-t-il formellement en passant l'anneau autour de mon annulaire.

Le bijou était parfaitement à ma taille. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cependant, même cela me surprenait. Edward me connaissait si bien, alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'en apprendre chaque jour un peu plus à son sujet.

J'essayais d'éclaircir ma gorge et tenta de couiner.

- Pour l'éternité? demandais-je entre deux sanglots pour me rassurer.

- Pour l'éternité, me répéta-t-il de son ténor envoûtant.

- Oui! Alors c'est Oui!

Les larmes redoublèrent. Il se releva a demi, chassa quelques larmes de ses doigts. Son contact m'étonna, sa main n'était pas aussi glacée que d'habitude, mais tiède. Agréablement tiède. Il releva mon menton et s'approcha. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, ses bras s'enroulèrent possessivement autour de ma taille et me ramena encore plus contre lui. Nous étions collé, l'un contre l'autre. Il me bascula sur le lit et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Avant que nous franchissions les limites fixées, nous nous séparâmes pour nous contempler.

- Si je pouvais pleurer, je crois que le lit serait déjà inondé.

- Edward, fis-je en contemplant une fois de plus la bague, elle est magnifique.

- Simple, comme tu l'aurais sûrement voulu si tu l'avais choisie.

- Et le diamant est magnifique.

- C'est un _Internally Flawless_. Autrement dit, il est quasiment parfait.

- Il doit être... cher, m'exclamais-je

- Fait moi plaisir, n'y pense pas!

- Je t'aime!

Nous discutâmes encore plusieurs heures. Il voulait savoir comment je voyais notre futur mariage. Si je le voulais dans quelques mois, ou quelques années. Ce à quoi, j'avais répondu – blanche comme un linge – qu'il était hors de question que j'attendre, ne serait-ce, qu'un an de plus. Etonnement, il ne se fâcha pas et me sourit. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et Edward déclara qu'il était temps de dormir.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, marmottais-je

- Dors, pendant que tu le peux encore, me dit-il tristement.

Je ne pus protester d'avantage devant son regard insistant et me mis sous la couette. Il s'installa à coté de moi, m'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture pour m'éviter son contact froid, et m'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément, et les rêves s'enchaînèrent. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se succédèrent, je les oubliais. Tous, à l'exception d'un seul. Nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen. Tout le monde était sur leur trente et un. J'apercevais même ma maman. C'était le grand jour. J'allais devenir Bella Cullen dans peu de temps.

Le prêtre prononçait les voeux, et nous y répondions avec émotion, quand soudain, Alice, se mit à crier. Elle hoquetais de frayeur en disant qu'il était trop tard, que les Volturis avaient pris leurs décision me concernant.

Je sursautais violemment dans le lit en hurlant. Edward – qui était assis sur le Rocking-chair – accourut pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma-t-il. Reprends toi, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il me caressait les cheveux pour me calmer et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits et mes sanglots cessèrent.

- Les Volturis ne te feront aucun mal, crois-moi !

Ses prunelles reflétèrent à quel point il était sérieux. Ce n'était pas une simple phrase pour me calmer, mais une promesse.

- Oh, zut, j'ai encore parlé ?

- Oui ! fit-il amusé. Juste avant ton mauvais rêve, tu répétais que tu m'aimais et que la bague était ravissante. Et même que tu avais hâte de la montrer à Alice.

- Ce n'est pas une grande découverte, mon cher Watson, me moquais-je

- Mais, cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre, me susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Nous rîmes de bon coeur, et cela me fit le plus grand bien. Mon réveil indiquait six heures du matin. Je n'avais donc dormi que quarte heures en fin de compte. Pourtant, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de retrouver le sommeil maintenant.

Il m'autorisa dix minutes d'humanité pour me rafraîchir et m'habiller. J'en profitais pour me détendre et tenter d'oublier ce rêve atroce. Je le rejoignis neuf minutes plus tard à la cuisine.

Mon petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table. Edward regardait dehors, songeur. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait et ne put résister à lui poser la question.

- A toi, à nous, à notre futur.

- Regrettes tu déjà ta demande ? le taquinais-je

- Bien sur que non ! Cependant, j'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de la visite de nos _amis_.

- Oh ! Demetri et Heidi ?

- Oui, et je souhaite toujours que tu évites de les rencontrer.

- Mais..

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Et je suis persuadé qu'à la moindre occasion, ils se chargeront de ton cas personnellement.

- Cela te tient-il autant à cœur ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau !

- Y participeras-tu ?

- Si tu me le permets j'aimerais beaucoup.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen que j'entends au moins la conversation ?

- Si tu me promets de ne pas mettre un pieds dans la pièce où nous serons..

- Promis ! me hâtais-je

D'un côté, si je pouvais éviter d'être à moins de deux mètres d'un Volturi, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

- Marché conclus ! sourit-il. Je suis soulagé, me confessa-t-il.

- Mais je tiens à écouter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui va s'en dire. Je suis concernée après tout.

-Tu as raison, je vais trouver un système. Bon, et si tu allais montrer un certain objet à Alice !

- Penses-tu qu'elle n'est pas déjà au courant ? m'amusais-je

- Ha ha ha, crois-moi, elle sait déjà sûrement tout dans les moindres détails.

- A quelle heure vient la personne pour visiter la maison ?

- Cet après-midi, nous reviendrons donc.

Au moment où nous allions partir, Edward se figea et la sonnette retentit. Je le regardais, afin de savoir s'il y avait un danger potentiel pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais n'eus pas le temps. Il se détendit et émit un rire cristallin magnifique.

- Entrez voyons, dit il comme s'il s'adressait qu'à moi.

Un trio de vampire se présenta devant moi. Alice, Jasper et Emmett me saluèrent chaleureusement. J'avais complètement oublié le déménagement « officiel » de mes affaires.

* * *

_alors alors?? c'est potable??? hésitez pas à me le dire. j'accepte aussi très bien les critiques hein_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mei-chan**, Merci pour ta Review!! ça me fait tout chaud au coeur! Merci de me lire, corriger etc... merci, je t'adore_

_**Shadowflora **: contente que ça t'ai plu!! apparement ma demande en mariage (enfin.. celle d'Edward) a beaucou plu.. _

_**Caramelpowa** : Merci pour ton commentaire! Vive les cyber café!!!!_

_**Soso** : une nouvelle chouette!!!! contente que ça te plaise à ce point, je suis ravie!! continue à me lire hihih_

_**Lorane, Chaos** (mh mh.. prémonition qui sait), **Megane, la -tit.yuya** (j'aime ton enthousiasme), **Justine** (mdr merciii), _

_**Sakura** (eh oui, tu commence à bien me connaitre), **Leti1515, fascination120** : Merci à toutes!!!!!!_

_**Happy Mad** : y a pas 24 lignes!!! je proteste!!!! mdr. alors franchemnt.. entre ai, ou ais.. moi je nage complet!!! _

_mdr donc.. je suppose que y a encore pas mal de faute là..mdr dsl_

_**Mayra** ; lool saute pas trop partout, on va te prendre pour un kangourou..mdr, son pc va mieux?_

_merci encore à tout le monde.. reviewer ou pas.. lectrice lecteur (bon.. j'arrete on dirait Arlette)_

_j'espère que ce chapire vous plaira.._

* * *

Carlisle avait aménagé une chambre - près de celle d'Edward - rien que pour moi. Assez grande pour y loger ma chambre actuelle, et une partie du salon.

Japser et Emmett commencèrent à bouger les meubles (avec une facilité déconcertante) et Alice s'avança – toujours avec la grâce qui lui était propre, et vint se placer juste à côté de moi.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demandais-je soudainement perdue.

- Tu ne me _la_ montre pas ? Rigola-t-elle

- Oh, ça ?

Elle émit plusieurs compliments en découvrant le petit bijou, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la taille ridicule du diamant Je remarquais le bref coup d'œil qu'elle lança à Edward.

-Félicitation crièrent les garçons en passant à côté de nous. Alice nous a annoncé la nouvelle hier! précisa Emmett.

- Hier? m'étonnais-je

Tous rirent joyeusement. Alice avait le don de voir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Je supposais donc qu'au restaurant, je devais être la seule à ignorer la nouvelle.

La matinée se passa. La personne qui était intéressée par la maison m'appela peu avant midi car il désirait venir le plus vite possible. Il devait repartir pour le Maine dans l'après-midi.

C'est donc à treize heures qu'il arriva. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grisonnant avec déjà quelques rides au coin des yeux et sur le front. Il portait des habits très classe – smoking - digne d'un assureur ou autre homme d'affaire. Il nous annonça d'emblée qu'il était pressé mais que sa copine voulait absolument une maison à Forks.

- Quelle idée de vouloir emménager dans une ville où le soleil se pointe que deux fois dans l'année. Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- En effet, quelle idée, rétorqua une sublime voix veloutée juste derrière moi.

Cette remarque m'était bel et bien destinée, mais je ne relevais pas. Le type s'avança et visita la maison en nous posant de temps à autre des questions. Je lui précisai que le reste du mobilier pouvait être à lui s'il le désirait. Je ne comptais pas prendre tous les meubles chez les Cullen. Le strict nécessaire me suffisait, le plus important étant d'être avant mon vampire de fiancé.

Lorsque nous montâmes à l'étage pour la visite des chambres, je sentis Edward se rapprocher de moi. Petit à petit quelques détails m'alarmèrent. Le visiteur commençait à me poser quelques questions sur moi. La plupart correct : pourquoi je partais, est-ce que je m'étais plue ici, la forêt à côté faisait-elle partie du terrain. Puis, les questions tournèrent en indiscrètes. Où partais-je, restais-je dans les alentours de Forks…

Plus le type posait ses questions, plus l'étreinte d'Edward se fit forte. Il se raidit légèrement mais assez pour que je m'en rende compte.

L'inconnu passa plus de temps dans mon ancienne chambre, à regarder en détail mur et fenêtre. Puis, il nous suivit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il avoua être très intéressé à acheter et nous fit une offre plus que généreuse. Mais avant que je ne réponde, Emmett s'interposa.

- Votre copine ne voudrait elle pas voir la maison avant de l'acheter?

- Non, je suis sur qu'_elle_ va lui plaire.

Son regard passa d'Emmett à moi. Edward me resserra encore plus contre lui. Mon cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi. Son odeur enivrante m'envahit et je sentis mes jambes devenir cotton. Il se recula légèrement pour dissiper un peu l'effet de son parfum sur moi et un grondement sourd émana de son torse.

- Edward? chuchotais-je assez doucement pour que seul lui entende.  
- Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

En un éclair, plusieurs choses se passèrent. Je sentis le souffle d'Edward sur  
mon cou, Emmett et Jasper s'accroupirent, en position d'attaque. Alice fut à mes  
côtés en un rien de temps et Edward gronda férocement contre le visiteur. Ce  
dernier arborait un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Trop vite pour mes yeux humains, l'inconnu fonça droit sur Jasper et lui  
mordit méchamment le bras. L'odeur du sang de tarda pas à atteindre mon sens  
olfactif. J'essayais tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus.

Malgré un léger bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, j'entendis Edward crier à Alice que j'étais la cible de sa venue, que c'était moi qu'il était venu chercher. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Alice me  
tenait fortement contre elle et je vis Edward se déchaîner littéralement sur l'imposteur. Il rugissait tel un félin bondissait toutes dents dehors. Cela était bien trop rapide pour moi, mais j'entendais des claques de dents, des déchirements et des cris de rage. Je détourais mes yeux de ce spectacle sanglant et eus un hoquet de frayeur en voyant, au coin de la pièce, Jasper à terre. Mes mains agrippèrent les bras étroitement enlacés d'Alice. En tant normal, un humain n'aurait sûrement pas supporté mes ongles s'enfoncer ainsi dans sa chair.

Le type tomba au sol, Emmett et Edward dessus, s'acharnant dessus encore et encore. Je cru que la fin de ce mauvais cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer. Alice se détendit quelques peu. Mais tout à coup, Alice me lâcha violemment et vola contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de nous. Un énorme fracas sonore retentit. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait d'arriver, je me retournais pour faire fasse à un nouveau venu.

* * *

_voilà... chapitre court désolée... j'ai un peu galérer avec ce de portable..mdr_

_me tuez pas pour cette fin hein_

_donc... petit commentaire bienvenu hihih_

_(remarquez comme je suis gentille de vous le mettre avant le we_


	13. Chapter 13

**Samy **: Merci je suis redeviendue sadique.. mes excuses (et c'est pas fini..mmmdr)

l**a-tite-yuya** : comme orangina le dis si bien : parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeee mdr.. j'aime vous voir ainsi

**Shadowflora** tu en saura plus en lisant ce chapitre là hihihi !

**BizCharly **. reviens vite, ça fera plus de lecture d'un coup

**leti1515, Justine, Caramelpowa, lorane, Mél, Sakura**. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !!!

**Happy Mad** : tu m'a demandé : comment Edward et ses frères et soeurs n'ont pas deviné que c'était un vampire : alors en gros, Edward et Emmett s'en doutait. Mais n'était pas sur. C'est pour ça qu'edward réagit de plus en plus bizarrement au file de la visite. Voilà continue et arrete pas tes reviews !!! steu plaiiii (mdr)

**Mayra **boude pas !!!!! reviens !!!!!

**Mei **merci pour ton coms. Voilà, je sasi que ce chapitre n'était pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu… j'espère que tu pardonneras mon peu de talent…. TT

Bon, en fait j'voulais vous annoncer que la fin est proche (me demander pas quand je sais pas). A la base je ne voulais pas dépasser 15 chapitre… j'avais peur que certain se lasse au fur et a mesure (je me trouve de moins en moins bien dans mon écriture des chapitre…mdr je régresse..loool)

Voilà, donc peut etre encore 3 ou 4 chapitre.. qui c'est. Mais j'ai une petite idée de ma prochaine fic…. Si prochaine y a.. lool ohhh nonnnn que vous entends dire..mdr

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

La peur devait se lire sur mon visage. Ce nouvel inconnu souriait. Pas un de ces sourires qui vous rassure, mais un de ceux qui vous effraient. 

Il était d'une taille impressionnante, un peu comme Jacob. Pas loin des deux mètres de haut. Il avait l'air bien plus balèze qu'Emmett. J'étais sûre qu'un seul coup de sa part pourrait mettre K.O. à vie.

Il me toisait de son regard pourpre, d'une intensité telle que s'en était hypnotisant. J'essayais de le détailler un peu plus. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'avais une impression de Déjà-vu. Il était roux, les cheveux plutôt court. Un visage carré et des dents d'une blancheur qui rendrait plus d'un humain jaloux.

Il leva la main en ma direction et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger légèrement. A ce moment là, je fus secouée par un nouvel élan d'inquiétude, et plusieurs bruit me parvinrent aux oreilles.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un heurta un mur, Alice hurla et je reconnus sans peine un grondement terrifiant venant du torse de mon bien-aimé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, car en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais emprisonnée dans les bras du géant. Il se trouvait derrière moi, et me tenait si fermement que mes bras commencèrent déjà à s'engourdir.

- Regarde le spectacle, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que je ressentais quand Edward agissait ainsi. Bien au contraire. Cette simple phrase prononcée par mon nouvel ennemi m'affirma que la journée allait très mal finir, que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à très peu de fils.

La scène devant moi était insupportable. Alice gisait à terre, ensanglantée. Elle était toujours vivante car ses yeux bougeaient, ses lèvres aussi. Apparemment, elle appelait Jasper – à quelques centimètre d'elle. Lui, par contre avait les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le premier vampire ennemi l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Je reportais mon regard sur les trois autres vampires. L'inconnu avait réussi à échapper à leurs emprises et continuait à les attaquer. Edward n'avait pas senti le nouvel arrivant sinon, il aurait reporté son attention sur moi.

- Personne ne m'a flairé, dit-il comme pour répondre à mes pensées. Vois-tu, j'ai la chance de pouvoir camoufler ma propre odeur à mes semblables.

L'intonation de sa voix me rappelait celle de James quand il avait commencé à « jouer » avec moi dans le studio de danse. J'étais terrifiée.

- Même ton petit vaurien de fiancé ne peut pas lire en moi, ni m'entendre en ce moment, continua-t-il. Tu te demande sûrement ce que nous te voulons. N'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais de la tête, trop curieuse de connaître cette raison.

- Comprends que tu es une humaine plutôt… Alléchante ! Quand nous avons appris que l'un des notre avait trouvé sa « _tua cantante_ », nous avons voulu le voir de nos propres yeux. Malheureusement pour toi – ou plutôt – heureusement pour nous, tu es bien trop tentante pour que nous te laissions tranquille.

Je me figeais, tétanisée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Alice et Jasper étaient gravement blessés à cause de moi, à cause de mon sang ! Edward et Emmett risquaient leur vie… à cause de mon odeur. Tout ça était de _ma_ faute !

Ne pouvait-on pas nous laisser une fois tranquille ? Si ce n'est pas un traqueur qui essaie de me tuer, c'est sa folle de compagne pour se venger. Ou encore, les Volturis qui veulent en finir avec moi car je connais leur secret. Et maintenant, deux inconnus qui débarquent car ils ont entendu parler de nous. Ne pouvait-on pas vivre tranquillement sans avoir peur de croiser un vampire venu exprès pour me goûter ?

J'avais peur. Peur que cette boucle ne se boucle jamais. Peur qu'Edward et les siens soient condamnés à me protéger sans cesse, au risque de leur propre vie. Des Larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. N'étais-je finalement qu'un poids pour eux ?

Je voulais tant pouvoir les aider, pouvoir me défendre moi-même. Mais je devais être patiente, ma transformation était pour très bientôt, je le savais.

Cependant, n'avait-on pas trop repoussé ce jour que j'attendais tant ? J'aurais pu être utile aujourd'hui. Les aider à repousser ces ennemis. Maintenant, je me demandais si ce moment allait vraiment arriver, car je ne voyais aucune solution pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Mes larmes redoublèrent sous les rires de mon ennemi. Soudain, le vide se faisait dans mes pensées pour ne faire place qu'à un mot. Un nom.

« Edward »

Le dénommé se retourna, comme s'il m'avait entendue de vive voix. Je vis son visage changer, se transformer. Un nouvel élan de rage le traversa. C'en était même palpable.

En quelques secondes, il comprit que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Je le vis adresser quelques mots à Emmett, qui hocha d'un commun accord la tête.

Edward fonça sur nous si vite, qu'une fois de plus, je ne vis qu'une ombre se faufiler entre les débris.

- Ne bouge plus si tu tiens à elle.

Edward se figea à quelques centimètre de moi. Il était si près de moi qu'à chaque fois qu'il respirait, son odeur m'enivrait.

L'inconnu parlait calmement. Il était maître de la situation et il le savait. Il passa sa main sur mon cou, pour y enlever les quelques cheveux collés par mes sueurs froides. Les pupilles d'Edward s'assombrirent en voyant ce geste. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant sa parfaite rangée de dent.

- Touche la encore une fois et t'es un vampire mort !

Je n'avais – je crois – encore jamais vu Edward dans un état de fureur pareille. Il était si terrifiant ainsi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au même moment où je sentis un souffle sur ma nuque. J'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il devait se passer derrière moi. Je retins ma respiration, mon cœur s'accéléra.

Etait-ce la fin pour moi ?

Dans un élan de courage stupide, je me débattis. Comme une enragée, je tentais de lui envoyer des coups de pieds et même des coups de tête. Surpris, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte et je tentai de m'enfuir dans les bras d'Edward.

Malheureusement, il m'attrapa le poignet au dernier moment et le tordit si vite qu'il se brisa. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre et je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Edward bondit, profitant de l'occasion pour le prendre en traître.

L'inconnu n'était pas dupe et envoya mon vampire droit sur Emmett. Les deux Cullen finirent leur course contre le mur du salon – qui explosa sous l'effet du choc.

L'attention du géant et de son ami – libre à présent – se reportèrent sur moi. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvais allongée, sur le sol froid.

- A nous trois maintenant.

Le sourire de mon agresseur me glaça. Il regarda son ami et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Mon poignet me faisait souffrir, mais je savais que cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait.

- A toi l'honneur Vladimir, dit le premier, galamment.

- Je t'en prie, Stanislas, tout l'honneur est pour toi. Sans toi, cela aurait été bien plus difficile d'approcher ce petit agneau.

- Tu as bien raison mon cher ami. De toute façon, il y en aura assez pour nous deux.

Stanislas se pencha sur moi, bouche ouverte, ses dents aiguisées prêtes à s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

* * *

Alors alors??? comme d'hab, une tite reviews est pas de refus!!!

oh, et bon courage à ceux qui recoivent leurs resultats d'exam demain ou cette semaine.

félicitation à tout ceux qui savent déjà!


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou!! me revoilà avec un peu de retard!!!!_

_ passons vite aux reviews..._

_**Lorane **: j'espère que cette suite te donnera tout autant de frissons!_

_**Champagnelessard** : dsl.. j'avoue aimer les fin un peu... enfin tu vois voici l'update avec du retard!!_

_**Sasou **: review courte..mmmddr mais merci quand meme _

_**Justine **: voilà, la suite tant attendue, dsl pour le retard, et merci pour tes compliments!_

_**La-tite-yuya** : le combat continue!! bonne lecture et merci! _

_**Megane **: Merci, **Fascination **120 merci aussi!!_

_**Pauline **: Merci infiniment!! la torure prend fin car voici la suite_

_**Happy Mad **: je te tue maintneant.. ou j'attends que tu lise le chapitre D'EXISTANCE!!! bon sang!!! Survie c'était le début de ma fic!! rho non mais... là tu est impardonnable!!! tu as intéret à me faire une review d'au moins 17 page! mdr _

_**Gaia **: merciiiii dsl pour tes nerfs!!! bonne nuit (et d'avance dsl pour tes nerfs...)_

_**Memei **: (bienvenue au club de la flemme du login!!) et oui, ils se prennent une raclée (mais attends la suite..mdr..mdr) Pour les nouveaux, j'ai pensé fort à toi!! me suis dis : ça va lui plaire!!! et promis, plus de remarque sur nom - minable - talent d'écriture (comparé à toi.. je peux quand meme me rahbillé..mdr)_

_**Missterre **: voici la suite!_

_**Mayra **; dsl.. tu vas continuer a bouder??? gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn la suite tout de suite!! mdr_

_bon. j'ai deux ou trois remarque. De un, personne n'a le droit de me tuer à la fin du futur chapitre (quoi??? comment ça je suis sadique de dire ça en avance??? ahahah c'est pour mettre l'eau à la bouche voyons!! ou le sang à la bouche.. ça dépends)_

_de 2 : j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.. je me suis amusée.. (mdr.. si je puis dire) à l'écrire._

_j'ai même, après coup, et avec l'avis de ma supportrice jumelle no 1, rallongé une scène qui se devait biennn plus courte! donc.. chapitre plus long_

_de 3, ah.. bah je sais plus... ah oui, en le relisant, je me suis scotschée à ma propore fic...mdr' donc j'espère que ça vous ferais, sincèrment, le meme effet et que ce chapiter vous plaira!_

bonne lecture!

* * *

J'avais fermé les yeux, à bout de forces. Cela faisait bien plus de cinq minutes que je me débattais pour que ces saletés de vampires me relâchent. Je voulais courir vers Edward, m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il n'était pas plus blessé que tout à l'heure. Cela amusait mes ennemis. Ils riaient.

- Mon cher Stanislas, j'ai bien l'impression que cet agneau ne te laissera pas étancher ta soif.

- Vladimir, tu es bien moqueur ! Je te laisse volontiers ma pla…

Je venais de lui balancer un magistral coup de pieds en pleine tête. Il fut si surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu qu'il gronda bruyamment contre moi. Son ami – lui - était hilare, à un tel point qu'il s'en tenait les côtes.

Les deux vampires se mirent à se chamailler si bien qu'aucun des deux ne me tenait plus. Je rampais en arrière, tout en les toisant du regard. Je reculais encore, et m'arrêta. Toujours aucun mouvement de leur part.

Je me retournais discrètement pour prendre la fuite sur deux pattes et senti un courant d'air. Relevant les yeux, je me retrouvais face au rouquin.

- Pressée de partir ? Mais, la fête ne fait que commencer ma chère !

- Lâchez-moi ! Braillais-je d'une voix faiblarde.

Soudain, il redressa sa tête et l'inclina pour voir derrière moi. Il esquissa un sourire et reporta son regard sur moi.

- Stan ? Les deux balèzes reprennent leur esprit ! Dépêche-toi de boire et arrêtons de jouer.

- Oh !? répondit l'autre amusé. C'est toi qui joue avec la nourriture, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ce n'était pas bien !

Ce dernier s'avança vers moi. Prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique, je tentais vainement de m'enfuir. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon poignet cassé qui se remit à me lancer violemment. Un couinement sorti de ma bouche et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent.

Etaient-elles dues à cette horrible douleur ou au fait que ma vie se rapprochait de sa fin à vitesse grand V ? J'étais paniquée à l'idée de me faire mordre alors que cela faisait longtemps que je le souhaitais. Mais pas de cette façon. Pas par eux ! J'étais certaine que si l'un de ces deux vampires me croquait, cela signerait mon arrêt de mort. J'étais certaine qu'ils ne sauraient s'arrêter au bon moment.

-Allons, Allons petite souris, tu auras juste assez mal pour souhaiter mourir, et après, mon ami t'achèvera. N'est-ce pas une belle fin ? dit-il d'une voix emplie de miel. En plus tu auras un public de choix, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Ne pose pas tes sales mains sur elle ! Rugit Edward derrière moi.

Par réflexe, je me retourna malgré l'emprise de mon agresseur. Il était dans un piteux état. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, il avait du sang partout sur son corps. Mais le plus effrayant était son regard. Il était le même que tout à l'heure. Sa colère augmentait à chaque seconde ainsi que la densité de ses grognements.

L'un des deux vampires à mes côtés soupira. C'est alors que je vis une deuxième masse, juste derrière mon fiancé, se relever. Emmett aussi avait repris connaissance.

Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de mon coup. Je réalisa bien trop tard que c'était en fait, les mains de Vladimir. Il me ramena près de son visage et je crus que mon cœur s'arrêta.

- A tout de suite, petite brebis égarée.

Il me relâcha et fonça droit sur mes deux amis. Pendant un court instant, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Aucun vampire n'avait de chance face à Edward et Emmett en même temps. Qui pourrait survivre à un combat contre un Puma et un Ours ?

Emmet se redressa, tel un grizzli enragé, et courut à la rencontre de l'ennemi. Un énorme bruit semblable à une chute de gros rocher raisonna au moment ou les deux corps s'entrechoquèrent. Vladimir vacilla légèrement mais assez pour qu'Edward – déjà sur le coup – le heurta violemment. Les deux frères joignirent leurs forces dans ce combat acharné. Le rouquin – malgré la brutalité de l'attaque – arrivait à éviter la plupart des coups.

Edward balança plusieurs coup de points. Leurs dents claquèrent plusieurs fois, réussissant de temps à autre à mordre dans la chair froide de l'ennemi. Emmett envoya un coup de genou dans la figure de Vladimir et celui-ci tomba à terre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se releva rapidement, attrapa Emmett par surprise et l'envoya droit sur moi.

Stanislas l'intercepta en vol, et lui assaini un mauvais coup sur la nuque. Emmett tomba à moins d'un mètre de moi, KO mais toujours conscient.

Mes attentions se reportèrent sur Edward, toujours en prise avec Vladimir. Inconsciemment j'avançais, mais des longues mains blanches s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me stopper. Edward était furax. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu combattre ainsi, aussi obstiné. Cette lueur dans le regard m'impressionnait, me fascinait. Je culpabilisais de le voir se défoncer ainsi, mais une part de moi était fière de l'avoir comme fiancé.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Il y eut une mêlée et je ne vis plus rien. J'attendais. J'attendais un signe, un geste ou même un mouvement quelconque du vampire restant tout près de moi pour me prouver que les Cullen avaient l'avantage. Mais rien. Pire, même. Stanislas riait discrètement.

- Que.. que ce passe-t-il ? demandais-je à contre cœur.

- Le grand costaud va quitter le combat…. Maintenant !

Au même moment, un grand bruit de bulldozer retentit. Plus loin en bas de l'escalier, Emmett gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang.

J'eus un haut le cœur, mes nausées revinrent au pas de courses. Mettant la main devant la bouche je n'eus pas besoin de me débattre et couru contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Je me concentrais, mais cette envie de vomir pris le dessus. Cela empira quand ce satané vampire me chuchota à l'oreille ses mots désagréables.

- Le prochain sera ton Edward. Il tient déjà péniblement sur ses jambes.

- Laissez le, hoquetais-je. C'est moi que vous voulez non ? Alors fichez-lui la paix, bon sang !

- hum, fit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Si nous ne l'achevons pas, te laisseras-tu faire ?

Je me redressais, pleine d'espoir. Bien sur que oui je me laisserais mourir si cela pouvait sauver la vie de mes compagnons !

- Je pense d'avoir guère je choix.

- Tu préfère mourir ?

- Si cela leur sauve la vie, oui. Sans hésitation.

Ma voix dérailla sur le dernier mot. Je n'hésiterais pas bien que j'avais la frousse. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Je savais que j'allais souffrir milles maux. Je soupirais, les larmes à nouveau débordant sur mes joues.

- Autant en finir tout de suite, dis-je morose.

Stanislas sourit. Il avait gagné. _Ils_ avaient gagnés. Il enlaça ma taille et appela – sur le ton de la conversation – Vladimir.

- Je te laisse regarder une dernière fois ton bien aimé, dit-il mutin.

Tournant la tête, je vis que le combat était terminé. Vladimir tenait Edward dans ses bras, de telle façon qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que regarder. Je remarquais sans peine que mon vampire préféré était au bout du rouleau. A bout de force. Ses pupilles sombres me fixaient, apeurées.

« Pardonne-moi », pensais-je.

- Non ! Bella ! _NON_ !!!

« Ai-je parlé à voix autre ? Zut. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour les questions. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Qu'il ne tentera aucune vengeance et qu'il vivra ! Je souhaite simplement que tu vives, Edward. »

Mes larmes coulèrent à présent à flot. Jamais plus son odeur ne me rendra ivre. Jamais plus je sentirais ses bras marmoréens s'enrouler amoureusement autour de ma taille. Jamais plus nous nous embrasserons. Jamais plus…

Mes jambes flanchèrent et me m'écroulai dans les bras de stanislas. Le peu de force qui me resta s'évapora en un clin d'œil.

- Bella ! Bats-toi ! Je t'aime, ne pense pas à ça ! Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis ! BATS-TOI ! hurla-t-il.

« Je n'en peux plus.. »

- _Bella_ ! Je t'en prie !

Je sentis le souffle froid de mon ennemi. Il s'approchait de mon cou. Il respira un grand coup, tout près de mon oreille. Humant sûrement mon odeur si « délicieuse ». J'avais l'impression qu'il ne cherchait, en faisant ce geste, qu'à énerver Edward.

- BELLA !

« Ne m'en veut pas », pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis quelque chose – ses dents - transpercer ma peau et ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes pleures. Sans retenue désormais, je pleurais, bruyamment.

C'était la fin.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde les gens!!!!_

_Alors voilà, j'ai un poil de retard.. j'ai modifier un peu le milieu du chapitre et j'ai attendu d'avoir un avis (merci jumelle) pour poster. Donc voilà... plus que quelques chapitre je pense. Et voici les reviews!!! (hs : j'ai aussi adoré écrire ce chapitre )  
_

_**Malicia **: Vlad et Stan sont des ennemis (nonnnn pas vria..mdr) j'ai hate de lire tes autres commentaire alors Bienvenue!!! Et pour msn c'est oui pas de soucis, (mei te donnera mon adresse si tu veux) _

_**Mymie **: merci, ça me touche _

_**Justine **: désolée..mais oui je peux... hihihi. dis ça à Meyer qui nous nargue a coup de "quote of the day" chaque jour!!! mdr  
_

_**Megane **: Merci !! merci beaucoup!  
_

_**Lorane **: désolée... tu veux un kleenex??? Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire!! _

_**Fascination120**, **Samy **: Merci_

_**Penny **: merci!!! Et.. si je peux me répéter, j'ai adorer notre sortie!!! harry in the bed [se remémore j'ai eu un peu mal au ventre le lendemain, j'avoue.. je pense que le mélange : popcorn, kinder bueno et marshmallow...c'est ps le top!!! on se verra peut etre à la sortie d'eclipse!!! (2 book reservé)  
_

_**Missterre **; suis-je pardonnée?? _

_**Sakura **: Merci pour ta review!!! et j'ai hate de lire ton dernier chapitre TT_

_**Mayra **: ne m'en veut pas!!!! faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine.. sinon vous ne me liriez plus_

_**Pauline **: Merci rougit je sais plus ou me mettre'_

_**Mei **: Je t'adore jumelle!!!! vivement que j'aie de la lecture!! ça fait longtemps!!!!!!!_

* * *

Autour de moi, ça s'agitait. Stanislas me lâcha brutalement et je m'effondrais lourdement sur le sol. J'entendais des pas précipité, des voix qui se rapprochait. Certaines paraissaient donner des ordres, d'autres avaient l'air paniqué. 

- Stan ? Qu'as-tu donc ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Stanislas_ ? demanda Vladimir affolé. Stan…ni..slas, ajouta-t-il en perdant un peu plus de force à chaque syllabe.

- Je me sens.. si.. fatigué… j'ai envie de dormir…

Relevant les paupières, je vis mes deux ennemis juste à côté de moi tomber à genoux, puis ils posèrent les mains par terre, luttant contre le sommeil. Je tournais la tête – toujours dans l'attente de _la_ douleur – et vis Jasper et Alice tenant Edward debout.

Je refermais les yeux. Mon cou commençait à me chauffer. A devenir brûlant. Je portais ma main vers la morsure mais se fut d'autres doigts – glacées – qui s'y posèrent.

- Elle a bien été mordue, emmenez-la ailleurs. Heidi, à nous de jouer.

Des bras me soulevèrent. Des bras froids, dur comme de la pierre. Un brouillard épais commença à me submerger. Ayant toujours peur de l'arrivée de _la_ douleur, j'accueillis cette brume sans rechigner.

- Ne la touche pas ! avertit un ténor.

- Edward, tu n'es pas en état !

Je reconnus la voix de Carlisle, et entendis le son si particulier à Edward - son grondement, féroce - résonner. Apparemment, il avait été assez convaincant car je me retrouvai – quelques secondes plus tard - dans ses bras. Son odeur me le confirma au moment où ma tête se posa sur son torse.

- Jasper, intervint Alice d'une petite voix, continue. Ça commence.

A ce moment là, malgré la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais, une douleur d'une violence inimaginable s'infiltra en moi.

« Déjà » pensais-je.

Edward se figea. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder pour me donner un peu de courage car j'en manquais cruellement en cet instant. Il m'examinait, affolé. Avais-je parlé encore une fois sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Je t'aime Bella ! Jasper va t'aider pendant que… murmura-t-il.

- Edward, je te déconseille d'essayer, avertit Alice.

- Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire !

- Il est trop tard, contrat Carlisle

- Non !

- Edward, le venin a été trop loin. Tu dois laisser…

- _NON_ !! Je refuse ! C'est.. c'est hors de question que je.. que je..

Edward me serra fort contre lui, répétant encore une fois que c'était impossible pour lui de me voir souffrir, qu'il était désolé et qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Je le vis lancer un regard à sa droite et le brouillard s'intensifia. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'étais d'accord avec mon vampire de petit ami. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je souhaitais devenir l'une des leur. Si c'était un autre qui me transformait, je ne le supporterais pas, _je _ne me supporterais plus.

Je tentais minablement de refaire surface. Je me voyais dans une mer blanche, nageant ou plutôt flottant dans les airs. J'essayais de me diriger vers les voix, vers le bruit de bataille qui faisait toujours rage. Les voix qui m'étaient familières devenait de plus en plus distinctes. J'arrivais à reconnaître tous les Cullen présents. Je pouvais même percevoir _sa_ respiration, même si son cœur ne battait pas.

« Edward, non !!! Attends ! Jasper, arrête !!! STOP !! »

- Chut Bella, chuut.

« Non, Edward ! Je suis d'accord, enlève ce venin de mes veines ! »

- Mais.. ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? demanda la voix d'Esmée

« Edward, je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu m'entends, mais ce venin n'est pas le tien ! Je veux que ce soit toi qui… »

- Ne pense pas de telle bêtise. Je refuse de te transformer ici, maintenant. Et qui plus est, tu aurais bien plus mal si..

« Je t'en prie… »

Il s'arrêta et me mit debout. Me tenant sous les bras, il portait tout mon poids. A nouveau, je luttais pour lever les paupières, pour le voir. Lui montrer ainsi ma détermination. Souffrir, je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, alors autant souffrir en beauté.

Il s'approcha de mon visage. Frôlant de son nez si parfait, mon banal visage. Il resta un moment à caresser ainsi ma mâchoire, effleurer mes lèvres, respirer une dernière fois mon bouquet qui lui plaisait tant.

Il plongea dans mon regard. Ses yeux d'onyx – si noirs, si intenses – fouillèrent dans mon esprit. Cherchait-il à savoir s'il devait juste retirer le venin ou accéder complètement à ma demande ?

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, Isabella Marie Swan, chuchota-t-il

- Je… t'aime… Edward, arrivais-je enfin à articuler.

Mes yeux se plissèrent sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Edward pencha la tête. Je sentis son souffle froid dans ma nuque, son haleine m'enivra faisant l'effet d'une drogue anesthésiante.

Ses lèvres marmoréennes se posèrent à l'endroit de la morsure et je sentis qu'il aspirait le venin de notre ennemi.

- Edward ! s'écria Carlisle. Mais que fais-tu?? Tu vas la tuer !

- J'ai.. confiance, murmurais-je.

La tête me tournait mais la sensation de chaleur, de brûlure, s'estompa, comme la dernière fois. Il releva la tête et me toisa

« Je t'aime », pensais-je n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? demanda-t-il gravement

« L'éternité à tes côtés, oui. ». Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mon visage, de mon cou. Il m'embrassa tendrement, longtemps, puis mettant fin à ce baiser, posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Dans un premier temps, je sentis juste le froid de sa bouche déposant un nouveau baiser. Puis, je sentis que c'était le moment. Le moment tant attendu. Il déposa ses dents, hésitant, se demandant sûrement s'il allait pouvoir le faire en s'arrêtant au bon moment.

- Nous sommes là, Edward, rassura Carlisle.

- Je l'aiderais, dit Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Tout se passera plus ou moins bien, annonça Alice.

- Nous vous aimons.

Les derniers mots d'Esmée convainquirent mon fiancé. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair avec délicatesse, comme s'il ne voulait ou refusait de me blesser. Je me crispais sous l'effet de la morsure mais me détendit au moment où son venin s'écoulait dans mes veines.

Cela réchauffa mon corps, j'étais – temporairement – aux anges. Imaginant que toutes ses proies avaient subit ce délicieux moment avant de mourir. Sauf que moi – normalement – je ne mourrais pas… vraiment.

« Merci »

Je sentis à nouveau des vertiges et fermais les yeux, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Je parvins toutefois à sourire. A lui sourire.

* * *

_voilàààààààààààààààà_

_bon petite précision, j'vais tenter de faire la transformation de Bella mais j'avoue que Mei-chan l'a tellemetn bien décris.. que je serais incapable d'arriver à sa cheville.. donc voilà, je vous préviens d'avance que le chapitre suivant risque d'etre un peu moins bien.. bref, on verra_

_bisous!!! (oublier pas la tite review!!) _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Puky **: merci pour les chapitres je pensais pas dépasser le 15.. mais c'est trop tard.. du coup, je pense pas dépasser le 20 mais ça va etre dure… j'ai un peu déborder sur certain passage_

_**Soso, Pauline, Megane, fascination120** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_**Samy**, Oui, je pense que Bella aura un pouvoir mais pas aussi **trouve pas le mot** que celui des 3 autres Cullen)_

_**Thériel **ah.. oui les vampire saignes of course… ça tjs été clair pour moi.. non ?  
**Lorane **rougit Merci' je suis toute émue !!! continue a poster des reviews_

_**Justine**, dis pas de pareille bétise !_

_**Sakura **looool et moi j'ai hate de lire ta suite.. j'ai vriament peux de temps ses jours, mais je te posterais vite une review_

_**léti1515**, je doute.. mais je verrais les reviews pour me faire une idée_

_**Mayra **:wéé tu boudes plus ??? wéééééééééé, voici un chapitre pour te remercier (bon.. l'est pas folichon..mais bon)_

_**Mei **: merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que Edward te convient ainsi. Merci de m'avoir donner un coup de main ! j'adore esmée aussi, et j'arrive bien à l'imaginer comme mère. Sinon, tu me manques !!!_

_Merci aussi à tous les autres!!!!!_

_Voilà, petites info, j'ai poster tard ce chapitre et m'en excuse…. Harry Potter 7 est dans mes mains, et voyez vous, j'ai très peux de temps.. je bosse exceptionnellement à 100 .. plus le temps pour lire, regarder mes mangas quotidien, m'occuper de Hime-sama (et yami') et dormir.. pfffffffff il me faudrait un retourneur de temps !_

* * *

Mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer. A en croire le clan, plusieurs jours de douleur insoutenable m'attendaient.

Je ne me souviens que trop peu du moment qui a suivi ma « contamination ». Quelques bribes de conversation me parvinrent, assez pour que je puisse me faire une idée assez précise de ce qui s'était passé.

Edward réussit, avec quelques difficultés, à se retirer au bon moment. Je me souvenais de son regard. Ses pupilles rétractées - existées – d'avoir goûté mon sang avaient aussi une note de crainte. Ce sentiment d'avoir été trop loin. A ce moment là, je l'avais encouragé, souris afin d'éviter de la culpabilité de sa part. Mais je me voilais bien la face. Je _savais_ qu'il culpabiliserait, mais j'ignorais la durée que cela allait durer.

La douleur ne se fit pas attendre. Un violent choc électrique me traversa le corps, comme si j'avais serré dans mes bras une ligne à haute tension. Contre toute attente de ma part, je demandais de l'aide. Je croyais même avoir demandé à quelqu'un de couper les plombs. Chose assez risible après coup.

Une sensation de brûlure intense suivit la période électrique. J'avais hurlé à en perdre la voix. Assise sur un lit – à qui ?? – je frappais de ma main tout mon corps, voulant ainsi éteindre le brasier qui m'envahissait. L'impression d'être Jeanne d'Arc sur son bûcher me traversa l'esprit.

Puis, s'ensuivit plusieurs heures de léthargie complète. Je me demandais sans cesse si la douleur avait disparue ou si je m'y étais habituée au point de l'oublier. Cependant, je n'étais pas en forme pour autant. Pendant la deuxième partie de ce moment de « calme » l'électricité revint. J'avais l'impression que mes minutes étaient comptées. Guettant sans cesse le retour de mon agonie. Je n'étais pas vraiment capable de parler – n'ayant déjà quasiment plus de voix – mais je pouvais répondre par oui ou non aux questions.

Jasper fut d'un énorme soutien. Sa capacité à m'immerger dans un épais brouillard quand la douleur devenait plus qu'insupportable me soulageait. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'illusion car j'avais toujours autant mal.

Me rappelant ce début de ma transformation, je tournais la tête vers Rosalie – actuellement à mes côtés.

- Combien.. de.. temps ?

- Six heures Bella. Courage, ajouta-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Edward est parti à la chasse.

- Horrible.. à… supporter ?

- Ce n'est pas simple pour lui, tu devrais le comprendre (hochement de tête de ma part). Toi tu souffres, aucun doute là dessus. Lui aussi, mais d'une toute autre manière.

- Je l'aime, articulais-je à nouveau en larmes.

Mon cœur se serra, si fort que j'en suffoquai. Mes yeux s'alarmèrent : je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'essayais de donner un peu d'air à mes poumons, mais n'y parvint pas. Rosalie se leva d'un bon, et appela quelqu'un. Trop prise entre la panique de ne pas pouvoir respirer et la peur de mourir, je n'entendis pas le nom.

Je fermais les yeux, et tentais de me calmer. Rassemblant des images de ma future ancienne vie humaine, mon cœur se calma un peu mais ma capacité à respirer ne revenait toujours pas. Je pensais à Edward, quelques années auparavant, dans la cafétéria. Notre premier regard, nos premiers mots, ses premières caresses.

Puis, les images s'accélérèrent : la clairière, James, l'hôpital à Pheonix, mon anniversaire et son départ. Ce départ si pénible à se remémorer, ses mots si tristes à réentendre : « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ». Mon cœur s'emballa, des doigts se posèrent sur ma poitrine et je pus – enfin - respirer un grand coup.

- On a bien failli la perdre ! tonna la voix de Carlisle

Mais ce n'étaient qu'un début. Reprenant un peu mes esprits, j'ouvrais les yeux et le trouva à Califourchon sur moi. Avait-il dû me réanimer ? Les forces nécessaires pour poser ma question n'étaient pas assez présente pour me le permettre actuellement.

Ma respiration saccadée me faisait mal. Ou était-ce mes côtes qui me faisaient mal ? Je regardais autour de moi et vis tous les Cullen regroupés autour de moi. Tous, sauf Alice et Edward.

Le pire arriva. Une nouvelle douleur, différente des précédentes, s'insinua centimètre par centimètre dans mes veines. C'était comme si des milliers de petites lames – comme des rasoirs – nageaient dans mon sang. Je pensais ressentir un déchirrement à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient une paroi et la lacéraient.

- Non d'un chien, hurlais-je d'un trait (sans vraiment m'en rendre compte).

Me relevant, je me tenais le ventre, tremblante. J'avais envie de déchirer ma peau, et d'enlever une à une ces lames acérées qui ne cessaient de me faire mal. Je pleurais, à flot même. L'envie de souhaiter mourir pour de bon surgit dans mon esprit.

La douleur s'atténua un peu, mais toujours aussi forte. Je me recouchais, sur le côté, recroquevillée en fœtus. Dans ce moment d'affliction, une chose ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête.

Edward n'était pas là.

Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? S'il culpabilisait tellement que l'idée de se tuer lui traversait ? Ou.. si j'avais déjà commencé à changer et que cela ne lui plaisait plus ?

- Edward…

Oh mon dieu, est-ce moi qui venais de parler là ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, mon corps s'enflamma. Le désespoir s'empara de moi. Je n'avais même pas fait la moitié de ma première journée d'agonie.

Sautant du lit, j'hurlais qu'on me brûlait, accusant même Emmett ou Rosalie de le faire exprès. J'envisageais même d'ôter mes vêtements, mais ce fut Esmée qui me calma.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, telle un mère voulant protéger sa fille. Me murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Miraculeusement, cela me calma ainsi que les flammes qui me rongeaient.

Elle ne délassa pas ses bras avant plusieurs heures et je trouvais enfin un peu de calme. Presque du bien-être. Je réussissais même à m'endormir. Pourtant, elle n'était dotée d'aucun pouvoir contrairement à trois de ses enfants.

Des doigts m'effleurèrent, hésitants. Je sentais la présence d'Esmée à mes côtés sans même ouvrir les yeux. Etais-je déjà vampire ? Cependant, il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Tendant l'oreille, j'entendis un splendide ténor chuchoter.

Je savais que c'était lui, pourtant j'avais du mal à reconnaître la voix. Levant les paupières pour vérifier, Edward se pencha pour me gratifier d'un tendre baiser.

- C'est fini ? tentais-je

Le visage de mon compagnon me suffit pour me prouver que non. Etait-ce cela qui déclencha la suite ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

Si la journée précédente avait été douloureuse pour moi, il n'existait aucun mot dans le dictionnaire pour décrire ce qui allait arriver.

Je me levais si vite que j'en trébuchais, me retrouvant affalée par terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire. Mon agonie reprit. Hurlant pleins poumons, je me tortillais dans tous les sens. Impossible de dire ce qui m'arrivait. Ce n'était ni brûlure, ni coupure. J'avais l'impression que chaque partie interne de mon corps mourrait. Un par un. Edward me releva à demi, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Bella… Tellement désolé… C'est ma faute…

Je m'agrippais à lui, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ses paroles m'atteignirent, me lacérèrent le corps. Je me demandais, bien au font de ma conscience, si c'était la douleur ou ses mots qui me faisaient le plus de mal.

Je sombrais, peu à peu dans une bulle. Un monde où je pourrais me morfondre et me plaindre sans faire de mal à personne. Un monde ou je pourrais subir cette transformation sans faire culpabiliser personne.

- Bella ? Bella !?? s'inquiéta Edward

Je me laissais envahir par cette souffrance. Cette souffrance si atroce que l'on souhaitait qu'une seule chose : mourir.

* * *

_Alors??? c'est bien?? moi j'ai trouvé moins bien..mais dites moi votre avis! _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Caramel **: Merci beaucoup_

_**Mymie**, merci pour ton compliment, j'en suis toute émue !!! (moi j'aime beaucoup la déscription de Mei) mais merci infiniment !!_

_**Samy **Merci !!_

_**Soso **: oh god !! tu me flatte!!! rougit Merci beaucoup!_

_**Pauline **: Voici la suite, en espérant ne pas avoir trop fait attendre !! Merci pour ta review !! ça me fait très très plaisir ! Merci pour Rose !!_

_**fascination120** : Arigato !!! Je suis gatée_

_**Sakura **: Merci Cass, et félicitation encore pour ta fic, elle était super !! j'ai beaucoup aimé la lire ! _

_**Lorane **: Merci, et dsl pour vos petits cœurs, ça devrait mieux allé là (je pense particulièrement à Mayra (qui a du m'oublié''') qui me boudait a cause de mes fins de chapitre un peu.. suspensieux..mdr_

_**Mei-Chan-Jumelle-Sama**… Merci (comme d'habitude). Tu me supportes toujours quoi que je dise.. quand je me plains (sacré Ed) quand je pleure (sacré HP) quand je blablatte sur ma minable vie ici.. loin de chez toi. Mais tu es là. Chaque fois que j'ai un coup de blues, te parler me remonte le moral (bon.. avec HP tu as réussi par 2 fois à me refaire plonger dans la déprime)… ah.. non, 3 fois à présents… TT. Je n'ai qu'une seule hate : te voir en octobre. Meme si je sais pertinament que tu ne seras pas qu'à moi vu que je débarque pour ton anni et qu'il y aura pleinnnn de monde (mode egoiste on…. Et off)_

_Tu va me manqué énormément ses prochains jour. Partir en vacances fait toujours du bien, mais notre cure non internet (plus courte pour moi vu que ça ne durera que 4 jours) sera longue a endurer. Reviens moi (nous) vite. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !_

Voilà, je me tais et vous mets la suite de ma fic!!!! bonne lecture de ce petit chapitre!

* * *

Mourir. Voilà qui était comique. Si je mourais, Edward serait-il moins rongé par la culpabilité ? Me pardonnerait-il ? Continuerait-t-il de vivre ?

Ma dernière réflexion m'envoya l'équivalent d'une bonne dose d'électricité dans les veines. Edward – j'en étais certaine – ne resterait pas en vie si je mourrais. Il m'en avait fait la promesse.

Je décidais donc de me battre, jusqu'au bout. Accepter la souffrance qui m'était destinée. Accepter cette douleur afin de vivre pour l'éternité aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Cependant, je préférais rester dans ma bulle et agoniser en silence.

Voici déjà un bon moment que m'étais renfermée sur moi-même. J'avais la sensation, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que tout mon corps devenait incroyablement léger. J'entendais – malheureusement – quelques voix autour de moi. Souvent c'était le doux ténor de mon fiancé qui raisonnait avec tristesse et détresse. Parfois, Esmée me berçait de longues heures dans ses bras. D'autre fois, je sentais les mains de Carlisle sur mon visage ou mon poignet.

Quelques choses me frappa lors de son dernier diagnostique. Ses doigts s'étaient posés sur mon poignet – vérifiant si mon pouls battait toujours – et je ressentis une tiédeur qui n'était pas dans l'habitude d'un vampire.

Je tressaillis ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward car moins de 2 secondes plus tard, j'entendis une porte claquer, une légère bise me frôler et son timbre de velours me susurrer quelques mots près de mon oreille.

J'avais profité d'un moment sans souffrance pour m'assoupir, mais fus brutalement réveillée par un manque d'oxygène. J'ouvris les yeux, alarmée par ma suffocation et vis Alice et Edward à mes côtés.

- Edward ? appela sa soeur

Alice passait une main devant les yeux du vampire. Il était figé comme une statue, bouche bée.

- Bella, reprit-elle, calme-toi, c'est fini. Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de respirer.

- Cela fait même plus d'une heure que tu l'as bloquée, intervint Emmett – hilare – caché derrière le pas de porte.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur palpitait et portais instinctivement ma main à ma poitrine. Rien. Je ne sentais, à travers mes doigts, aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, j'aurais juré que cette sensation était bien réelle.

- Respire, m'ordonna Carlisle qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.

Je m'exécutais. Aspirant l'air frais profondément, je tentais de calmer mon cœur qui ne battait plus. Je sentais mes poumons se remplir et se vider. Je me sentais incroyablement bien.

- Je suis de retour, dis-je en souriant.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. J'étais ravie de voir que sa beauté frôlait toujours l'absurde. Je lui souris et fus heureuse de le voir reprendre vie.

Il s'approcha de moi prudemment. Sa main se leva et du bout du doigt, caressa ma joue de la tempe au menton. Me jaugeant, il réitéra son geste une nouvelle fois. Une lueur de tendresse infinie traversa ses yeux. La main se déplia et se posa entièrement sur ma joue. De nouvelle palpitation secouèrent mon cœur comme cela avait été le cas des dizaines, voir des centaines de fois auparavant.

- Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, murmura-t-il. Ta joue s'est réchauffée et tu es légèrement rose, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard empli de question.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton cœur ne bat plus que le sang qui coule dans tes veines ne peut plus remonter à ton visage.

Nous nous sourîmes, puis il se pencha mettant nos regards sur le même niveau. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Le baiser qui suivit était totalement exquis. Plein d'amour, de tendresse et de passions. Mes craintes s'évanouirent. Il m'aimait ! Il m'aimait toujours !

- C'est l'heure de ta première chasse, chantonna Emmett

Edward – nos lèvres toujours scellées – émit un grognement de défi. J'entendis ma nouvelle – officielle – famille quitter la pièce un par un.

Nous nous embrassâmes, de plus en plus passionnément, approfondissant le baiser au-delà de toutes les limites raisonnables que nous nous étions fixées lorsque j'étais humaine.

Ses mains parcoururent l'échine de mon dos, me caressant de haut en bas, déclenchant ainsi une multitude de frissons. Moi aussi, j'avais entrepris de poser mes mains sous son t-shirt pour découvrir une peau douce. Extrêmement douce et tiède. Je rompis notre accolade tellement j'étais surprise.

- Tu as la même température corporelle que moi désormais. Tu ne seras plus glacée lors de nos contacts. Et nos peaux ont la même texture l'une et l'autre, ajouta t il en devinant ma future question.

- Peux-tu lire à présent dans mes pensées ?

Il me gratifia d'une moue taquine et me fit languire quelques minutes avant d'y répondre.

- Non, cela restera toujours aussi frustrant pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Heureuse de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Sauf, évidemment, mon nouveau régime alimentaire. Mon sourire d'effaça. Edward devina et me serra – cette fois sans avoir peur de me briser en deux – dans ses bras.

- Nous t'aiderons, Bella !

- J'ai peur… peur de pas y arriver, peur que le sang agisse sur moi comme auparavant.

- Je serais là, dit-il simplement.

Je relevais la tête et me noya dans son regard onyx. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et cela se voyait.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Il me contemplait, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Suis-je…, hésitais-je un instant. Suis-je toujours la même qu'avant pour toi ? Toujours « tentante » comme tu me disais souvent ?

- A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, sourit-il. Certes, ton parfum n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais tu restes extrêmement et dangereusement tentante. En doutais-tu ? me taquina-t-il.

- Oui, mais plus maintenant. Je te crois.

- Tes yeux ont changé de teinte, mais pour le reste, tu es identique. Par contre, pour les autres – humains – tu seras un peu différente.

- Comment ça ?

- Te souviens-tu de ta première impression de Rosalie ?

- Oui, rigolais-je, j'avais l'impression qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un magasin.

- Ce sera pareille pour toi. Vis à vis des humains tu seras attirante, irrésistible, mais au fond d'eux ils te craindront.

- Ce sera, comme tu m'avais dit dans la clairière, lors de notre premier tête à tête ?

- Oui, ton odeur, ton corps, tes gestes : tout ce que tu fais et tu es les attireront. C'est là, qu'il faudra faire attention. Très attention, Bella. Car tu seras tentée par leur sang.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! paniquais-je

- Je le sais… nous le savons. Et nous allons tout faire pour t'aider. Vois-tu, nous nous nourrissons d'animaux, mais ils ne nous rassasient jamais. Contrairement à du sang humain qui étanche, brièvement notre soif.

- M'apprendras-tu aujourd'hui ?

- As-tu soif ?

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, souris-je.

- Allons-y, Emmett trépigne déjà d'impatience. Ils sont en train de calculer les chances que tu as d'avoir gardé ta maladresse, s'esclaffa le vampire.

* * *

_un petit commentaire est tjs plaisant (qu'il soit positif ou négatif)_

_ j'ai adoré écrire certain passage.. et j'avoue (dsl) d'en être un peu fière_

_ voilà, le chapitre 18 a déjà été commencé, mais vu l'arrivée iminante d'Eclipse, j'espère pouvoir le finir avant._


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucouuuuuuuuu me voici de retour après une sacré absence et m'en excuse._

_J'ai enfin lu Eclipse, mais je vous rassure, aucun spoil ne se trouve ici!!! je finirais mon histoire comme prévu sans changer quoi que ce soit par rapport à Eclipse.. AUCUN SPOIL!! je répète.. donc pas de panic continuez à me lire. _

_voilà, donc réponse au review_

_(ohh c'est zoli en centré..mmmddrrr kyky mode délire) _

_**SoSo**, **XxjustineblainxX**, **Theriel**, **Fascination120**  
**Happy Madouille** : Merci pour la qualité de mes chapitre !! et j'adore emmett il a tjs le mot qu'il faut j'espère que tu pourra lire la suite Pour eclipse.. j'ai entendu le 4 octobre et le 4 novembre et son nom sera Hesitation mais la date j'ai aucune sertitude pour le 4 octobre_

_**PFP **(c'est plus court) **Lorane **donc bienvenu, et je ne vais pas arreter avec 2 ou 3 chapitre.. mais j'ai la mauvaise impression que j'ai oublié d'aborder d'ancienne question restée en suspens… grrrr  
**Mymie **: déjà lu Eclipse.. c'était le 7 août..mais habitant en suisse.. j'ai du le commander dans la seule librairie de France à Paris qui l'avais.. du coup j'ai du attendre le 14 pour le lire en 2 jours top chrono et me faire hurler dessus par ma moitié de passer trop de temps dans un livre…_

_**Penny-chouette** : Merci Penny.. dsl encore pour payot'' je m'en veux.. j'ai pas resister à la fascination dEdward et j'ai été tentée par la commande par correspondance.. amis j'essaierais de me racheter pour la sortie d'HP !!!_

_**Shadowflora **heu.. quand tu dis reveillée ça me fait penser à l'anime de Claymore mdr.merci pour ta review rougit »  
Bizpauline Merciiiiii rougit encore décidemment mdr merci encore et encore  
Puky Oui j'y comptait et je l'ai fait. Et ne t'inquiète pas.. aucun spoil ne sera dévoilé_

_**Memei**: là.. je pense que tu mourrura moins… il est moins.. enfin.. voilà quoi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour !!!!! tu m'a trop manquée (malgré nos… nombreux sms [merci à ton papa aussi mdr aishiteru jumelle_

_ **Cassandra **: Merci pour ta reviews.. va tu nous refaire une fific ??_

_Voilààà Je vous laisse en compagnie des Cullen _

* * *

Nous descendîmes au salon, toute la famille Cullen était là. Chacun vint me serrer dans ses bras, me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux.

- Je suis fière de toi, Bella, m'annonça Esmée. Tu as enduré ce moment avec tant de courage.

Edward émit un grognement, ce qui eut l'effet de me surprendre. Je me promis de revenir sur le sujet de ma transformation un peu plus tard.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie partirent en éclaireur. Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois. Je me rendis compte que nous marchions à une vitesse surhumaine. Edward me sourit et me tendit la main.

- Veux-tu courir ?

Je hochais la tête, prise d'un élan de frayeur. Ce fut rapide, à peine m'étais-je élancée que je courrais déjà très vite. Edward esquissa un sourire, il était content de me voir le suivre à une vitesse « normale ». Je faisais néanmoins attention à mes pieds, évitant les racines que je voyais venir d'assez loin.

Pourtant, ce fut sans surprise que la deuxième partie des Cullen – ceux resté avec mon fiancé et moi – me virent trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain, je me stoppais net. Une odeur, alléchante me caressa les narines. Ma gorge se sécha, je sentais quelques choses – le fameux venin ? – couler sur ma langue. Je vis, à deux pas de moi un lapin. Lui, ne nous avait ni flairer, ni entendu. Il continuait à gambader à quelques dizaines de mètre de nos dents.

- Veux-tu le chasser ? me demanda prudemment Edward

- Je.. je n'y arriverais jamais ! Comment pourrais-je tuer un animal sans défense ?

- Comment te nourrissais-tu avant ? chantonna Alice. Du bœuf, du cheval, du lapin et j'en passe !

- Oui.. mais ils étaient déjà mort.

Je déglutis bruyamment et mon instinct prit temporairement le dessus. Je sentais que je perdais peu à peu le contrôle. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air appétissant. J'avais peur. Peur de m'y prendre mal, de trébucher à nouveau. Je sentais mes compagnons se reculer légèrement. Je m'accroupis, un grondement naissait au fond de moi mais restait sourd. J'avançais, discrètement dans un premier temps. Le lapin releva la tête, sentant le danger. Ses petites narines bougeaient pour humer l'air, ses oreilles tournaient pour écouter le moindre petit son prouvant que son instinct en alerte n'avait pas tord. Puis il me vit. Je pus remarquer, malgré la distance, que ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées. Alors, je me mis à courir très vite, pour lui bloquer le passage. Lors qu'il partait à droite, je faisais un bond dans la même direction. Quand il faisait demi-tour, je l'enjambais pour lui refaire fasse. Je remarquais alors que mes lèvres étaient retroussées sur mes dents, grognant férocement.

C'était le moment et le lapin le savait. Prit de panique, il resta tétanisé sur place. Alors, je lui bondis dessus, m'empara de sa nuque et le secoua deux fois pour l'énuquer – inutilement vu que mon venin aurait suffit à le paralyser.

Soudain, alors que j'étais en train de réaliser l'horreur que je venais de commettre, alors que je voulais le relâcher, un liquide chaud s'écoula dans ma bouche. Le sang de la bête me désaltérait et j'en voulais encore et encore. C'était délicieux. Cela m'étonna même de voir à quel point j'avais soif. Flairant le même animal un peu plus loin, je lâcha ma proie pour foncer droit sur la nouvelle. Recommencent mon manège d'attaque, je pris même plaisir à le filer quelques minutes avant de fondre dessus.

- Elle est prête pour une proie plus grande, tonna la voix d'Emmett à quelques cents pas de moi.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? s'inquiéta mon fiancé

- Je suis étonnée.. Je me dégoûte de faire ça, mais d'un autre côté…

- Tu y prends plaisir, fini Rosalie sur le même ton que moi.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant de décider de rentrer à la maison. Tout au long du chemin je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer. Mon horreur pour le sang était apparemment du passé. Je ne tournais plus de l'œil à la moindre goutte de sang. L'image de moi m'abreuvant à ces pauvres lapins me répugnait… mais pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru. Mon côté humain était-il en train de disparaître un peu ?

Ne m'en déplaise, au moins, je pourrais me nourrir désormais sans avoir trop de remords pour la gente animale.

De retour dans notre petit nid de vampires, les garçons rigolèrent en me trouvant une bête de comparaison.

- On dirait.. Un loup, conclu Edward dans un soupire.

J'en restais bouche bée. Pensait-il à Jake en disant ceci ?

- Je ressemble vraiment à un loup ?

- Ta façon d'attaquer, de jouer, d'énuquer chaque proie qui arrive entre tes dents et celle d'un canidé. Donc, si nous suivons notre raisonnement, le loup serait ton met favori, m'annonça t il mutin. Pauvre Jacob Black…

Je souris malgré moi à cette petite boutade, mais au fond de moi la curiosité s'imposa. Si j'avais aimé (malgré l'horreur de la tragédie) le lapin, qu'en serait-il d'un loup. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever pareille pensée.

- Bon, chantonnais-je, pourrais-je maintenant assister à votre prochain match de base-ball ?

- Bien sur Bella, s'étonna Jasper, comme d'habitude !

-… En tant que joueuse, évidemment ! ajoutais-je

- Evidemment… répéta Edward incrédule.

En soirée, après avoir passé un bon moment à parler tous ensembles de ma future vie de vampire, Carlisle me fit comprendre par un signe de la tête de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétais-je

- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais à la façon dont tu regardes Edward, je devine que tu as des questions que tu n'oses pas lui poser. Veux-tu-m'en parler ?

Je baissais la tête, regardant timidement mes pieds.

- Je… Il a réagit bizarrement ce matin à une simple phrase d'Esmée et je..

- Oh ! N'en dis pas plus. me coupa-t-il. Bella, il était.. nous étions très inquiet le soir de ta première journée de transformation. Tu as failli réellement y perdre la vie. Je t'ai réanimée, et depuis ce moment là, tu as cessé de bouger, de parler, de hurler. Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Te voir rester impassible, sans réagir l'a beaucoup perturbé. Les Volturis sont passé lors de ta deuxième journée pour voir de leurs propres yeux ton agonie. Heidi en a même pris plaisir, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre fou mon fils. Edward s'est engagé dans une bagarre contre Heidi qui a assez mal fini. Demetri a voulu défendre son amie. Deux contre un. Il était mal en point.

Son regard trahissait une grande tristesse. Il avait eu peur pour son fils et pour moi dans la même journée. Un élan de culpabilité m'envahi.

- Je.. suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas.

- Edward se sentira coupable pendant très longtemps et ..

- Tu te trompes. Nous lui avons parlé de ce problème. J'ai connu cette sensation de culpabilité bien trop longtemps pour laisser Edward passer par-là. Nous avons grandement discuté, il a compris que cela ne servirait à rien de se morfondre sur ce sentiment. Cependant, nous t'avions prévenue qu'une transformation était en général trois jours de douleurs insoutenables.

- Oui.

- Tu as eu l'air de ne souffrir que le premier jour. Ensuite tu n'as plus donné signe de vie. Le deuxième jour, ton cœur battait faiblement mais toi, tu avais comme quitté ton corps. Edward a paniqué, nous avons dû te changer de chambre car celle d'Alice avait été bien – légèrement - endommagée, avoua-t-il avec un faible sourire. Edward a même hésité un moment à retourner en Italie.

- Non !! m'écriais-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

- Calme toi, tout va bien à présent. Je crois que le lien qui vous uni est bien trop solide pour être détruit de la sorte.

- C'est donc pour cela qu'il paraît si triste.

- En tant que son père, j'ai même l'impression qu'il a du mal à te quitter deux secondes de peur qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose.

Je souris en entendant le « encore ». Décidément les Parques n'en avaient pas fini avec moi. La porte s'ouvrit et mon fiancé entra. Surpris dans un premier temps, il posa son regard sur Carlisle avant de soupirer. Son père nous laissa seul et alla rejoindre le reste du clan.

- Edward… commençais-je

- N'en parlons plus.

Je me noyais une fois de plus dans ses yeux topaze, d'une intensité telle que j'en frissonnais. Il s'approcha de moi, passa une main autour de ma taille et me scruta quelque instant la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Tu… m'éblouis, bégayais-je

- Oh ? ça marche toujours ?

- Edward, soupirais-je avec un demi sourire.

Il se pencha encore et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille.

- Et si nous montions pour être enfin seul ?

Je frémissais rien qu'en entendant le ton de velours de sa divine voix. Si le fait d'arrêter de respirer m'aurait été fatal, je serais déjà allongée par terre inconsciente.

Il m'entraîna avec lui, passant devant le reste de la famille qui nous souhaita une bonne nuit, puis nous gravîmes les escaliers.

Edward, en parfait gentleman, m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre et j'eus la surprise de découvrir un nouveau meuble.

* * *

_Voilà!!! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop lonnnngue à reposter et que vous m'avez pas abandonné en cours mdr. Hésiter pas avec les reviews hein comme d'hab hihihi (j'en reviens pas d'avoir plus de 230 review merci à vous tous! lecteur lectrice reviewer (ça existe ça??) et revieweuse _


	19. Chapter 19

_Ohayo mina saaaaaaaan_

_Et voilà, mon avant dernier chapitre. je vous avoue que j'ai eu un pincement au coeur en finissant l'épilogue hier TT. Profitez et bonne lecture!!!_

****

_**Shadowflora** : quite à me répété, je suis ravie d'avoir vu que tu continuais ta fic!! Et t'arrete pas hein!. J'aime l'idée du loup.. effectivement c'était ironique à souhait. Et bien sur, tout les meubles viennent d'ikea… non mais tu imagines Edward chez Ikea??? Mmmddrrrr. Ed : combien le canapé?? 250 fr?? ahh non c'est en dessous de 1000 donc je prends pas..mdr (délire on : la vendeuse : on vous livre? Ed : non je viens avec ma Porsche Cayenne….mmmddrrrr délire off)_

_**Mei** : je vais voter un droit anti-chasse-au-lapin.. dsl de vous avoir traumatisé avec ça. mdr. Merci pour la classe. J'adore Edward qui ébloui c'est tellement… Edwardien et oui, je me souviens de la scène (et de TOUTE les autres scènes!!!!) j'ai été ravie d'échanger vec toi tous les sms!! C'était… frustrant de ne rien pouvoir te dire au sujet de tu-sais-quoi_

_**Megane** : Merci!!_

_**Cass** : merci pour l'approche de Bella, meme si c'est loin d'etre parfait… trop court, manque de précision, mais j'écris pas un roman.. juste une fic'''. Mais merci beaucoup._

_**Samy** : Merci blush arête avec Sm''' j'y arrive pas à la cheville..mais merci quand meme des infos sur éclipse?? Oui oui… Biiiip bipppb iiiiiiiipp (ah.. dsl.. y a une auto-censure) mdr_

_**Delphine** : oui effectivement il sort le 4 novembre… pffff très longue attente (pour celle qui ne savent rien.. mouahahahahahahaha) il y a aussi le blog d'eternity-edward (ou un truc du genre) le lien se trouve sur le forum de fascination (google : fascination, et c'est celui avec le OofascinationoO (pub off)_

_**Peopleforpeace** : je crois que le coup du meuble était largement devinable..hihihi_

_**Missterre** : reste perverse!!! Bientôt on sera assez pour monter un club!! mdr_

_**Justine** : Bipbiiipp , vous n'avez pas gagner le lot spécial vampire du jour''' bonne lecture quand même_

_**Theriel**, dsl pour les fautes'' je suis entièrement navrée.. parfois.. on les vois pas sors honteuse_

****

_**E et B** : retiens toi encore quelques mois, ça vaut la peine!!!!! Edward _

* * *

- Un lit ? dis-je surprise

Il se baissa légèrement pour attraper mes jambes et me porta jusqu'au matelas et m'y déposa avec douceur.

- Je me suis dis que cela pourrait nous être…. Que se serait plus confortable pour dormir ! Eluda-t-il au dernier moment.

- Edward ! C'est trop ! Je…

.. n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase car j'eus le malheur de croiser son regard. Deux prunelles de laves en fusion me regardaient.

- Je…

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front, puis se recula. La lueur s'intensifia. Il refit le même geste pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis dessina de sa main le contour de ma mâchoire. Me regardant encore une fois, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me susurrer :

- Respire.

Puis sa bouche me caressa le visage jusqu'à mes lèvres. Sa langue en traça le contour avant de les prendre en otage par un tendre baiser. Si son but était de me rendre complètement folle, il avait réussi.

Mes mains se levèrent et déboutonnèrent sa chemise un par un avant d'être subitement arrêtée.

- Non, non.

- Mais… je..

- Bella, laisse moi faire, c'est… si nouveau

- Pour moi aussi je te rappelle !

- Je t'en prie, me chuchota-t-il

Me voilà sous son emprise. Je pouvais à peine respirer tant c'était bon. Chacun de ses gestes était calculés – l'habitude d'avoir peur de me blesser – mais aussi très tendre. Il profitait de chaque seconde et cela me rendait heureuse.

Soudain, il se figea et grogna bruyamment. Levant les yeux, je sentis une présence près de la porte.

- Ok, ok je reviens plus tard, chanta Alice.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que nos souffles étaient hachés. Je sentais l'excitation du moment monter dans mon ventre. Il se pencha et respira profondément.

- Tu sens si bon.

Puis il enfouit sa tête au creux de ma nuque et m'embrassa plus durement, plus rapidement. Comme il l'avait voulu, je me laissais faire mais pas complètement, parfois j'arrivais à lui rendre la pareille.

Puis, vint le moment ultime. C'était sauvage tout en étant tendre. C'était parfait. Je compris alors pourquoi, lorsque j'étais humaine, il nous stoppait au bon moment. Même si je lui faisais entièrement confiance, l'acte en lui-même était assez fort pour perdre le contrôle quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui m'auraient été fatales.

Perdue dans mes pensées – du moment passé – je traçais avec mon doigt les contours de son thorax.

- C'est une sensation très agréable.

- Laquelle ? le taquinais-je

- Mmm, laisse moi réfléchir.

Je me relevais à demi, faussement frustrée. Son rire cristallin raisonna doucement à mes oreilles avant que je lui saute littéralement dessus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice nous appela – pour l'énième fois. Nous daignâmes enfin rejoindre le salon.

Son regard se posa sur moi avec insistance, et je décernais sans problème le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais écarlate.

- Bon, sérieusement, commença-t-elle. Voici les plans des tables, Bella nous avons rendez-vous chez un couturier demain à neuf heures. Jeudi nous devons voir le pasteur, et vendredi le fleuriste. La semaine prochaine nous..

- Pardon ? m'étranglais-je

Edward eut un rire mi-amusé, mi-contrarié

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! criais-je.

- Tu connais Alice, elle ne va pas abandonner de si tôt.

Edward avait raison. Je soupirais, vaincue, tandis qu'Alice hurlait sa joie. Emmett prit le pari que j'allais m'encoubler dans la tourte montée le jour J, faisant ainsi rire Jasper aux éclats.

Cela était étrange. Rire ainsi sans se soucier du lendemain. Sans se soucier des gens malsains qui pourraient nous nuire.

Les semaines suivantes furent néanmoins terribles. Alice m'emmena au moins dix fois chez le couturier tout ça pour changer d'avis au dernier moment. « Trop classique » m'avait-elle dit, ce qui n'était pas mon avis. Pour finir, elle renvoya le pauvre monsieur et nous partîmes chez son principal concurrent où nous trouvâmes mon – en l'occurrence _son_ – bonheur. Elle se chargea, seule cette fois, des accessoires tels que chaussures, boucles d'oreilles et collier.

Le jour précédant le grand moment tant redouté arriva. Rosalie et Alice me kidnappèrent afin que je passe vingt-quatre heures loin de mon fiancé.

- Là, Bella, je suis d'accord avec Alice. Edward ne doit pas te voir avant demain.

- Oui… mais il peut lire les pensées d'Alice !

- Ceci est un détail, m'avoua l'intéressée.

Je fus donc enfermée à double tour – cela suffit-il à le retenir ? - dans la chambre d'Alice pour une soirée « fille ». Quant à Edward, Emmett et Jasper avaient prévu – selon les dires de Rose – de l'emmener faire un tour dans un cabaret.

- Pardon ? m'étranglais-je. Mais il n'en est pas question !

- Jasper ? appela Alice sur le ton de la conversation. Tu dois une nouvelle Aston martin à Edward !

- Qu'est ce que…

- Oh, me coupa Rosalie, un autre pari, ne t'inquiète pas.

Laissant tomber pour le moment, nous continuâmes sur un autre sujet. Durant la soirée, elles m'avaient réservée quelques surprises.

- Regarde celle-ci, me dis la blonde entre deux fou-rires. Il…. Il courrait après Esmée qui lui avait piqué sa proie au dernier moment.

- Oh ? Edward réagissait ainsi ?

- Ah ah ah, essaie une fois de lui prendre son puma, tu verras la tête qu'il te fera !

Nous éclatâmes de rire en imaginant mon vampire de petit ami dans une telle situation. Les photos que mes deux futurs belle-sœur avaient trouvées étaient tordantes de rire. Plus d'une fois j'eus cru avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Le matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité et nous dûmes nous mettre au travail. Habillage, coiffage et maquillage m'attendaient.

Une meringue. Je ressemblais tout bonnement à une meringue affublée de crème chantilly! Mais quelle horreur!

Alice avait mis le paquet là. La robe était d'un blanc nacré avec quelques rubans rouge non-noués, flottant à partir de la taille. Je portais donc un magnifique corset : Epaule nue, lacets dans le dos, sans manche. La jupe était plutôt spéciale : en satin, avec de la toile "mode chiffonnée" par-dessus - d'où l'aspect meringué. Cela aurait été magnifique sur un mannequin de catalogue, mais moi... _moi_!!!

Rosalie quant à elle, avait fait un magnifique travail avec mes cheveux. Elle les avaient remontés sur l'arrière de la tête, avec plusieurs boucles et avait laissé quelques mèches retomber sur mes épaules en boucles anglaises. J'avais insisté pour que ce soit la blonde qui me maquille légèrement. Connaissant Alice, je serais arrivée près de l'hôtel avec une couche de fond de teint et couleur digne d'un clown.

- Il est l'heure, hurla Alice

- Calme-toi, tu vas lui faire prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Rosalie était d'un calme Olympien.

- Et si c'est lui qui fuit? paniquais-je.

- Aucun risque! répondirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

Leur sourire me fit peur, cachaient-elles quelques choses? Je sentis la présence de Carlisle avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte.

- Bella?

- J'arrive, grommelais-je

Carlisle m'aida à descendre les escaliers afin que j'évite de m'étaler le jour de mon mariage. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Le piano d'Edward avait temporairement été déplacé jusqu'au jardin, là où allait se passer la cérémonie. Nous attendîmes le signal de départ. J'étais totalement figée mais me détendis un peu quand Carlisle me prit le bras tendrement.

- Je suis extrêmement honoré de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel Bella. Je t'en remercie.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi!

Je tentais un faible sourire, mais n'y parvint guère. Soudain, l'organiste se mit à jouer l'air tant redouté. Un flot de note, magnifiquement bien joué, retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles.

Nous sortîmes, fîmes le tour de la maison où tous pleins de gens étaient assis. Dès que je fis mon apparition au coin de la demeure, tous les regards – ou presque – se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne pus retenir la vague d'émotion qui me submergeaient en voyant qui était venu. Ma mère (bien que toujours amnésique) était présente, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, ainsi que d'autres anciens camarades de classe était là aussi. Je reconnaissais aussi quelques Volturis : Jane, Demetri et même Aro avaient fait le déplacement. Je vis aussi avec surprise la famille Black entourée de toute la meute. D'autres visages que je ne connaissais pas me regardaient. Plus j'avançais, plus je me rapprochais de la famille Cullen et plus je m'approchais d'Edward.

Il se retourna enfin, son sourire s'effaça dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. La panique me gagna. J'avais du mal à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage et je ralentis mon pas automatiquement. Carlisle me força à garder le rythme en me murmurant que tout allait bien.

* * *

_Voilà, donc le dernier chapitre est déjà pret... quelques petites reviews pour me dire si vous voulez la suite et je la mettrais (si vous etes gentilles et que j'ai le droit à de zoliiii commentaire, vous aurait la suite trèèèèèès vite (vu qu'elle est déjà finie..hihihi)_

_Comment ça je suis manipulatrice?? non non.. juste que je suis.. hum.. je fais juste un peu de chantage..ahahahaha_


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

_Eh voilà, c'est la fin d'une chouette aventure!!! Je vous remercie tous, et toute de m'avoir lue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. j'vais faire court sinon j'vais verser quelques larmes. C'était ma 1ere vrai fic (avec survie of course) donc je suis toute émue de l'avoir finie._

_lisez jusqu'à la fin.. une petite demande vous attends_

_J'voulais vous mettre les statistiques de la fic (tout le monde s'en fiche mais j'aime bien moi…) jusqu'à maintenant (10h34) il y a eu 264 Reviews, 7212 Click sur ma fic (bon.. ça à mon avis c'est pas très fiable..ahahaha) bon.. j'arrete là_

_Merci encore larmes à l'oeil et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !! Je vous adore toutes ! merci pour vos nombreuses reviews (donc… des très longues pour le chapitre 19… j'aurais du tester le chantage plutot..ahaaha_

_**PFP**, Merciiiii, oui, très gentille lectrice hihiih_

_**La-tit-yuya** : ahhh tu étais partie en vacances'' moi qui pensait que tu m'avais abandonnée, lool. Bon retour !!! Merci pour ta review_

_**Shadowflora **: eh oui, c'est la fin. Loool wwep, S'aurait viré à la Saw..ahaha. Alice reste Alice' impossible qu'elle voit un mariage sans son grain de sel. J'aime aussi l'anecdotes d'edward ! (et Imaginez Ed au Cabaret…ahahah, je me demande si c'est comme si nous allions dans un pres regarder des vaches…..) Ohh t'aime pas la marche nuptiale ???. Moi j'avais mis conte partiro pour mon mariage, et Vivo per lei : pour l'échange des anneaux. L'air de Bach pour le bisoux (l'est beau cet air !!!) revasse et pour fini l'autre marche nuptiale pour sortir (quoi ?? oh oui je raconte ma vie… gomen''')_

_**Miss Mei-sama** : Si tu as Envy de changer :fait toi plaisir !! hihihihihihi. Tu es pas en retard vu que j'ai tes commentaires en live en général. Edward doit avoir beaucoup de demande de mariage je crois hihihi crise. Pour le cabaret.. hihihi, j'ai trouvé ça une nuit en dormant..mdr. Pour la fin, moi aussi ça va me manquer… je sais pas si je vais tenir sans écrire (oh god… dite ça à ma prof de francais''' elle fera une crise cardiaque). Je t'aime fort !!!! (et j'adore t'envoyer des sms… je dois me réfreiner chaque jour..mdr_

_**EetB **: Moi ?? Volturi ?? cooooool mdr. Merci pour ta gentille review !, ça me touche._

_**Esther **: une des meilleures ?? Blush merci !!! par contre.. très douée… je crois pas'' mais merci infiniment_

_**Justine **: Ehhh oui, c'était un lit…hihiih perverse merci pour ton commentaire_

_**Missterre **: ahahah pourquoi il s'efface.. tu imagine ce qu'Alice a du faire de Bella ?? mdr. Nonn Edward est pas frigide, juste.. Gentleman comme dans al plairie !!!! Pour la robe, c'est pas vriament elle… mais pense tu qu'elle a eu un peu le choix ? mmddr imagine le regard d'Alice Voici la suite !! _

_**Armelle **: Merci pour ta review !_

_**Fa****scination 120** : merci aussiiiiiiiiiii_

_**Cassandra **: Merci beaucoup !!! et oui.. déjà la fin… resors son mouchoir._

_**Penny-des-bois** (ahahaha), stresse toi : mouahhahaha rire diabolique. Je crois que ton 2 eme message est pas complètement passer… hum.. pas sur bref. Tu as tout relu ??? survie et Existance !???? as tu vu des choses qui manquait ? des sujets abordé que j'ai oublié par la suite ??? pour les commentaires, c'est pas grave, j'ai fait pareille avec Libérée par la mer''' j'ai pas poster à chaque chapitre. Kyky en mode gore.. ça fait mal..ahahahahah. Pour la fin. Faudra lire pour savior si c'est un happy end, ou de mes fin à la suspens-insoutenable..ahahah_

_Elle est parfaite ta reviews !!! merciiiii_

_Bon.. pas de review d'Happy Mad TT tant pis.. pleure _

_Re Bon, allez je vous laisse enfin avec la suite (ohohoh, mon texte là va bientôt etre plus grand que mon chapitre..hihihihi_

* * *

Edward, bouche bée, me regardait sans cesse de haut en bas. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Carlisle prit ma main pour la donner à mon futur époux. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, je vis qu'il lancer un bref regard à son père – comme si ce dernier l'avait appelé. Puis, il daigna enfin s'emparer, doucement de ma main. 

Il m'accompagna à nos chaises respectives, devant un prêtre déjà prêt à commencer. Je sentais toujours le regard pesant d'Edward et je sentais que – malgré mon statut de vampire, je rougissais légèrement.

- Tu… Tu…, bégaya-t-il dans un murmure.

- C'est si horrible que ça? chuchotais-je à mon tour.

- Je.. Tu…

- Avoue… au moins, comme ça le pire sera passé.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver un mot assez digne pour te qualifier, dit-il en souriant enfin.

C'était à mon tour d'entrouvrire la bouche de béatitude. Serait-il possible qu'il me trouve jolie?

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge pour nous rendre attentif. Il entama son flot habituel de parole pour ce genre de cérémonie. Je n'écoutais pas une seule seconde, le regard d'Edward était si intense que cela m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Edward se leva soudainement, m'entraînant avec lui. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis que nous étions là, devant l'autel. Il me fit face, et mon cœur – bien qu'il ne battait plus – avait décidé de s'arracher à ma poitrine.

- Bella, je.. j'avais prévu un petit discours, mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas assez à la hauteur de ta splendeur. Vois-tu, je me suis trompé. Hier, je pensais que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Or, c'est en te voyant aujourd'hui que je me rends compte qu'être plus heureux que je ne le suis maintenant, serait tout simplement… impossible. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es ma vie, ma source de bonheur, mon espoir. Grâce à toi, je suis souvent submergé par des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant.

Il fit une pause et je me rendis compte que certaines personne derrière moi reniflaient et se mouchaient. Quant à moi, mes jambes étaient à deux doigts de me lâcher. C'était une des ses déclarations les plus émouvantes. Puis, il reprit, dans les règles de l'art.

- Isabella Swan, Je te promets de rester près de toi tant que tu le désireras et de te laisser partir le jour ou tu me le demanderas. Je te promets de te chérire et de t'honorer pour l'éternité. Veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme?

- Oui! Couinais-je trop émue pour émettre un son plus fort. Cependant, permets-moi d'ajouter une précision. Je te fais aussi une promesse. Jamais je ne pourrais partir loin de toi. Je ne peux vivre sans toi, ni survivre. Tu es ma vie. Tu vis, je vis. Tu meurs, je meurs. Je t'aime!

Le prête reprit son discours pour nous "bénir" et tous les invités nous applaudirent. Puis, nous fûmes autorisés à nous embrasser. Un baiser très tendre échangé longtemps avant d'entendre Alice toussoter pour nous ramener sur terre.

Nous continuâmes la journée devant un vrai festin pour humain. Esmée s'était amusée à faire plusieurs petit plat. Mini-pizza, sandwich, canapé et autres avaient été posés sur plusieurs tables.

Edward et moi étions sans cesse assaillis entre les flashes et les félicitations. Mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, j'étais bien. Un peu mal à l'aise parfois, mais heureuse.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Jake vint me féliciter (profitant qu'Edward soit à moins de trois mètres de moi)

- Eh bah, voilà qui est fait

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dis?

- Oui, mais je pensais secrètement que tu te rendrais compte que je suis mieux que lui!

Sous son humour, je remarquais une pointe de tristesse. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'au fond de lui ceci n'était pas faux.

Angela me serra fort contre elle, et Jessica pleurait toutes les armes de son corps. Les garçons, Mike et Eric, paraissaient retissant à venir vers moi. Serait-ce du à ma nouvelle "forme"?

Etre entourée d'autant d'humain n'était pas facile. Leur odeur me chatouillait sans arrêt les narines. Dès que Jessica se passait la main dans ses cheveux ou que Mike – à cause d'un gros rhume – éternuait, cela m'envoyait leur senteur en grande dose. Edward me serrait souvent contre lui, et sa propre odeur était si enivrante que cela me suffisait temporairement pour ne pas succomber à faire une grosse bêtise.

Edward prit congé pour nous deux en adressant encore quelques mots à toute l'assemblée, puis nous nous éclipsâmes.

Il m'emmena, à bord de sa Volvo (toujours aussi rutilante) dans un sublime hôtel au bord de l'océan.

La réceptionniste nous dévisagea – moi toujours dans ma robe de mariée et Edward dans son sublime costard couleur perle – et nous tendis les clefs de leur seule suite.

La chambre était sublime. On entrait directement par l'ascenseur dans un petit salon comprenant deux sièges en alcantara. La chambre nuptiale se trouvait juste derrière une porte aux poignées or.

Le lit à Baldaquin était au milieu de la pièce, une télévision Plasma était accrochée au mur, et de l'autre coté, un balcon nous offrait une vue imprenable sur l'eau.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit. Il commença à m'embrasser l'épaule, doucement, puis remonta le long de mon coup ce qui eut comme effet une décharge électrique tout le long de mon échine. Je tremblais, vibrais sous les baisers de mon tendre époux.

- C'était une journée parfaite, mon amour

- J'avoue que j'en ai même pris du plaisir, lui dis-je haletante.

- Et c'est loin d'être fini…

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon dos, délaçant mon corset. Nous nous fixâmes chaque fois que nos lèvres se séparaient, prononçâmes de tendre mot de temps à autre. La nuit fut digne d'un conte de fée pour vampire. Il avait été d'une tendresse excessive qui me fis frissonner toute la nuit. C'était la deuxième fois depuis ma transformation que nous allions si loin et c'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Au petit matin, il me couva encore de plusieurs dizaine de baiser avant de décréter qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

- La région contient quelques pumas, m'annonça-t-il joyeusement.

La chasse était un peu moins pénible à présent, même si ma gaucherie maladive me rendait parfois la tâche ardue, mais je m'y habituais. Ainsi qu'au fait de devoir tuer. Ce n'était pas facile, mais les nombreuses discussions avec Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient beaucoup aidée.

Deux mois plus tard, nous nous étions établi en Alaska afin de démarrer une nouvelle vie là-bas. Nous avions repris les cours à la Fac. Edward suivait le même programme que moi.

La vie était splendide. Plus personne pour me traquer ou me tuer, apparemment les Parques m'avaient oubliée – du moins pour l'instant. Les pingouins étaient devenus mon met favori, et l'ours blanc consistait un repas parfait pour Edward. Les rendre furieux les rendaient plus savoureux, selon ses dires.

J'étais aux combles du bonheur et tout allait bien. Edward me répétait souvent qu'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde notre situation actuelle. Il avait enfin compris que ma transformation avait de bon côté.

La famille Cullen venait souvent nous rendre visite, nous racontant les dernières news de Forks. Cependant, quelques mois plus tard, ils durent déménager. Les soupçons les concernant commençaient à fleurir. Cela devenait dangereux pour eux de rester dans les parages. Ils vinrent donc habiter avec nous le temps de trouver une destination qui leur plairait.

Dernièrement, nous avions reçu plusieurs fois la visite de Demetri et Heidi. Aro, Caius et Marcus tenaient à nous rencontrer. Toute la famille était conviée à passer le week-end (de notre choix) chez eux.

Alice ne voyait rien dans ses prémonitions de dangereux, mais Edward se souvenait combien Aro souhaitait que nous le rejoignions : Edward, Alice et moi. Voulait-il négocier avec Carlisle pour nous prendre? Souhaitait-il toujours à tous prix nous avoir à ses côtés pour gérer le monde des vampires?

Ce qui est certain c'est que nous souhaitions continue notre vie actuelle, et cela pour une bonne partie de l'éternité. Cependant, il était nécessaire que nous l'annoncions nous même au clan des Volturis.

_Mais, ceci est une autre histoire._

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez un coms... un dernier com pour me dire si ça vous a conquis ou pas._

_ gros sanglot_

_  
Pour ma demande, j'aimerais refaire une fic sur Twilight, mais je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresserait (il commence à y en avoir pas mal déjà). si c'est le cas, auriez vous un sujet que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre? (pas que je prendrais tous les sujets mais voir un peu les attentes des lectrices)_

_Merci encore de m'avoir été fidèle!!! je vous aime!! caline tout le monde  
_


	21. Reponse aux reviews et infos!

_Pas d'affollement!!! ceci n'est point une suite!!!_

_ Mais je ne pouvais vous laisser ainsi sans nouvelle et sans réponse de ma part à vos nombreuses reviews!!_

_ Tout d'abord, merci infiniment.. je suis passée des larmes aux rires avec vos commentaires... plus de larmes qu'autre chose j'avoue. Suis-je normale de trouver ça triste de finir existance?_

_ Bref, voici quelques réponses, remerciement... et info!!!_

_Penny : Merci!!! J'en reviens pas que tu as tous relu!!! ça en fait des pages!!! Je suis en train de relire Survie et de le corriger (bon.. pas sur ffnet''' mais pour l'imprimer et le brocher!! héhéhé kyky complètement folle)_

_Theriel :Merci pour ta suggestion, cependant, Rosalie et moi sommes moyennement copine. J'ai du mal à la visualisé et j'ai très peur de ne pas arriver à la rendre tel que Meyer l'aurait rendue. Mais, Alice C vient de poster une OS qui parle de Rosalie!!! je te la conseille._

_EetB : Apparement les pinguins ont autant de succès que les pumas..mdr pour info, **j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic. **Mais j'en parlerais un peu plus bas._

_Cassandra : Tu écris sur Eragon?? hum... j'héstie à lire le livre..mais le film m'a un peu... laisser sur ma faim', cela dis, si je croche une fois je te lirais!!! et si qqun cherche de quoi lire Eragon je te l'enverrais!_

_Fascination120, Merci beaucoup. _

_ Pfp : c'est la fin car.. comme l'a dis EetB toute bonne chose à une fin...malheureusment. ton commentaire me touche!! je suis très flatée!_

_ Mei-jumelle-chan : que dire... sans etre trop longue. Tu est ma betareadeuse, et grasse à toi j'ai pu faire une fic à peu pres potable (aie.. tapper pas) okay, une super fic [ça me fait bizarre de dire ça.. mais vu le nombre de review il faut que je me l'avoue. Tu as du corriger un nombre incroyable de faute, mais aussi de passage pas assez bon. Ou carrément des passages pas assez... logique (comme... le fameux coup des dent si tu te souviens... d'ou mon post sur un certain fofo..mdr) bref. C'est grace à toi que j'ai découvert Twilight et je ne le dirais jamais assez MERCI[si tu as d'autre suggestion du genre... hésite pas à partager hein Nous nous sommes connue sur un fofo HP, et nous avons sympathisé, puis.. dans quelques semaines (6 je crois..) nous nous verrons enfin physiquement!!! Meme si nous appréhendons toute les deux pour les motifs que nous connaissons, j'espère que mon séjour près de toi renforcera les liens qui nous unissait déjà. Quand je pense à l'avenir, je me dis que si je venais à te perdre, je serais comme Bella dans tentation... qqch en moi se brisera. Ah.. bah tiens.. j'ai été bien plus longue que prévu... gomen!!! Je m'arrete là meme si je pourrais continuer pdt des pages!!! laissons en un peu pour mes autres lectrices chéries!!!_

_Shadowflora : ta question ne restera pas sans réponse c'est à la base pour toi que j'envisagais faire une "chapitre-review" supplémentaire. Donc, en fait il ne peuvent vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche..mdr je pense qu'il rouillerait. cela dis, actuellement je en pense pas non plus qu'ils rejoindraient les Volturis (qui le voudrait??). pour l'instant, ils vivent en Alaska, font leurs études là bas, et aimerait bien aller étudier dans une autre université (pourquoi pas Darthmouth [je sais pas ça écrire bref. OH et grande nouvelle, Bella commence a aimer les voitures!! Elle s'est offerte une Lambourghini!!! héhéhé_

_ La-tit-yuya : merciiiiiiii tu pourras me relire bientooooot!!!_

_ Justine : pareille, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Mymie, Megane : Merci aussi!!_

_Soso : tiens.. ça faisait longtemps il me semble merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!!! et a bientot j'espère!!_

_Samy : Merci!! dsl pour les kleenex'''. Une suite à Existance? je ne pense pas, pour moi elle est clos, mais je ne dis pas jamais. faire une fic sur les autres couples... hum, j'avoue que j'adore écrire sur Bella et Edward, si un jour ça me passe, je pensais m'attaquer à Emmett et Rosalie, ou Carlisle et Esmée qui sait.. mais c'est pas d'actualité._

_Mathilde : encore dsl pour cet aprem...Toi ici.. oh mais par quel doux miracle??? Oo mais je suis ravie Welkome. Ton état lors de ta lecture me flatte!!! je suis toute émue sors le mouchoir tu m'emeus tellemetn que je sais aps quoi dire!!! toute génée Loool, moi écrire mega super bien!? Wah... merci!!!! (difficile que je me l'avoue' j'ai tellemetn de progres à faire!!) Merci encore pour tout tes compliments!!!!_

_ Jenny Jones : Sm bis?? wahh dis donc!!! regarde ses chevilles enfler c'est trop de compliment... j'vais choper la grosse tete (ça ira bien avec les chevilles enfles..mdr) Pour ce qui est du chapitre 15.. je suis désolée, mais tous les chapitres fonctionne chez moi... bizarre.. je peux pas "mettre à jour".. vu qu'il fonctionne autant ici qu'à mon boulo que sur le pc de ma moitié... gomen_

_Voilà, s'il y a d'autres review j'éditerais ici_

_Pour ce qui est de ma suite.. enfin de la suite de.. je m'embrouille. Bref, je ne compte pas continuer Existence. C'est une histoire finie. Cela dis, peut etre qu'un jour, si l'envie m'en prend, je raconterais la suite, c'est en effet une possibilité._

_ Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration sur une fic moins.. sérieuse que survie et existence. Sérieuse car pour moi, j'ai écris ces 2 fics comme si j'écrivais Eclispe. (vous me comprenez)?? comme si j'écrivais la suite ou un dériver de la série Twilight._

_Ma prochaine fic sera plus..hum... superficielle? Vous voulez un bonus??? Non.. en fait je suis sur que vous vous en fichez...ahahaha_

_Il n'y a que Mei et Penny qui sont au courant..ahahah (bon.. j'ai fait que la moitié du prologue'')  
_

_Bon... allez je suis gentille... voici le résumer que je mettrais (en dessous du titre.. là vous savez où??)_

_** N'avez vous jamais ressenti ce petit sentiment indescriptible qui vous prend au ventre au moment ou vous croisez "son" regard?**_

_Voilà, je vous laisse cogité. Mais mes ingrédients principaux seront Edward... et Bella (ehh oui''), au temps de Fascination (retour en arrière du coup) voilààààààààààààààààà J'espère que ça vous plaira!!_

_Bisous à tous, et a bientoooooooooooooooot_

_Oublier pas, j'éditerais ce message si besoin en est!_

_Que Edward Cullen soit avec vous!  
_


End file.
